Sakura, la historia de una kunoichi
by mayura.karin
Summary: Los años han pasado, Sasuke y Naruto se han ido dejando a Sakura sola, ella oculta sus sentimientos de tristeza, ahora llega un extraño ermitaño que la salva en una batalla nadie lo conoce ¿que tendrá que ver con ella? ¿que esta sucediendo con su llegada
1. cap 1 mujeres vs sasori

Sakura se encontraba en Konoha caminando por las calles con Kiba tranquilamente, ella traía el pelo por el cuello como siempre y su genuina sonrisa, por fin había podido sentirse mejor y todo gracias a Kiba aunque la herida no sería curada por completo. El era su compañero de equipo en la misiones con Hinata y Shino. Hace unos años ella estaba devastada con el corazón roto, parecía ser nada más que la cascara de una nuez, primero fue Sasuke y ahora Naruto, sus dos amigos, el equipo 7, ya no era nada, ah decidido volverse la más fuerte y es así como lo ah estado logrando, en batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora ella tiene una gran resistencia y en medicina como su inteligencia (no tanto como Shikamaru) y su control de shackra. Pero aun así con ese nivel ella tiene mucho que aprender, al igual que su corazón que no ah sido completamente sanado.

-Oh vamos Sakura no te quedes así, que tal si vamos a comer carne, eh invitado a todos –le dice Kiba al notar su gran nivel de silencio, eso era de preocupar. Kiba sabía muy bien como se sentía Sakura por conocerla muy bien, todo este tiempo el ah estado con ella.

-Bien, bien, solo que después, tengo que practicar, ¿a qué hora seria? –pregunta con una sonrisa, que no muy le convenció a Kiba pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?, así era ella y no se le podía luchar cuando ella ponía mucha retención.

-Hm, que tal si ¿a las 5pm?pregunta pasando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza haciéndole recordar Sakura a Naruto, el dolió un poco, pero a la vez feliz, de que al menos alguien le hacía recordarle, aunque sea poco.

-Si me parece bien-contesta ella y se despide y se va de ahí a su casa a seguir practicando en crear una técnica de curación.

Con Tsunade

Tsunade estaba sentada frente a su escritorio rellenando papeles como todos los días, montañas y montañas de papeles aparecían todo el tiempo con peticiones y misiones nuevas y más ahora que estaba las inscripciones para la entrada a la escuela ninja. Por suerte para ella tenía a su lado su fiel amiga Chizune, que la acompañaba y le ayudaba a rellenar todo el papelerío que tenía en su escritorio, cuando de pronto llegaron 2 Anbu aparecieron frente a ellos.

-mi señora 1 Akatsuki, se dirige a la ciudad de Konoha –dicen uno alterado y la hokage se para inmediatamente impresionada.

-Que, quiero que manden 3 grupos por distintos puntos para atacar y poder rodearlos, de inmediato, el primer equipo Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino y Hinata el segundo neji, ten ten, lee y gai y por último el tercero shikamaru, Choiji e Ino –dice seriamente los otros asienten y salen de ahí disparados al instante.

Sakura ya se encontraba con Kiba y hinata directo a la tienda de carnes cuando aparecen unos ninjas frente suyos un Anbu

. –Se Les ordena ir junto con Shino y Kakashi a una misión de alerta, un Akatsuki se acerca a la ciudad –dijo uno de los anbu, los tres un poco decepcionados de no poder ir a comer con los demás asienten y empiezan a correr tan rápido como el anbu desapareció de ahí, después de unos instantes y Shino y Kakashi se les unen.

-"Con que un Akatsuki, ya verá de lo que soy capaz" –piensa Sakura decidida en matarlo.

-Sakura no vallas tan rápido –le dice Kakashi pero Sakura no le hace ni el menor de los casos.

-"Sakura… Solo espero que no vayas a hacer ni una estupidez" -dice Kiba muy preocupado por la reacción de Sakura con su sensei.

-Sakura, por favor –dice Hinata un poco cansada, Sakura estaba siendo muy ráp8ida para ella, no sabía cuánto podía aguantar.

Los cinco estaban muy apurados y la que no aguantaba era Sakura, ella no aguantaba, quería llegar rápido, fue cuando se encuentran frente a Sasori esperando sus llegadas, por mala suerte para ellos Kakashi, sino y Kiba por accidente no vieron unos hilos que estaban escondidos y cayeron al piso paralizados.

-Al fin llegan ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarles –dice Sasori un poco molesto por el comportamiento de ellos.

-Que es lo que has hecho no puedo moverme! –dice Kiba tratando de moverse junto a Akamaru pero estaban inmóviles, por más que intentaran sus cuerpos no les respondían.

-Les eh puesto una de mis especialidades un liquido paralizante que no te deja mover en unas 2 horas y media, por mala suerte al parecer han caído en la trampa las personas con las que me daba curiosidad pelear –dijo viéndolos con enojo y se volvió a las chicas- y aun mas que ellas no les haya pasado la misma mala suerte que a ustedes, que desgracia.

-Acaso crees que no somos fuertes?, claro que si lo somos y te lo demostraremos verdad que si Hinata? –le dice mirándola con ojos llenos de fuego, ella simplemente chilló levemente y asiente con nerviosismo-déjenoslos a nosotros!

-Sakura es muy arriesgado, es muy fuerte –grita Kakashi un poco alterado, las chicas estaban desprotegidas, las únicas que podían enfrentarse a él. Si se iban matarían a ellos 3 y el plan se arruinaría y si se quedan… Todos mueren y es posible que se lleven a una como el tal Sasori decía, el sudor como el estrés subía en el tan solo si pudiera quitar el parálisis.

-P-por f-favor Kakashi-sensei… Yo, también .. Quiero –dice Hinata con un poco de miedo pero al final de cuentas ella también quería demostrar que era fuerte y capaz de derrotar a alguien tan fuerte como ese Akatsuki, claro con la ayuda de Sakura.

Tanto Kiba como Kakashi estaban anonadados, hasta hinata!, las dos tenían en sus ojos determinación de querer matar a ese Akatsuki, Kakashi sabía que no podría detenerlas y puede que Sasori aproveche esta oportunidad para atacarles suspiró y les mira, Sakura sonríe, sabía lo que significaba ese rostro, pero aun encontraba esa confusión.

-Kakashi sensei.. Una vez alguien me enseño a seguir adelante no importa cuánto me costase –kakashi le mira sorprendido- esa persona nunca se rindió, estuvo ahí siempre para protegerme, aun cuando estaba al borde de la muerte.. Nunca se rindió, el siempre se hizo fuerte cada vez más, yo intenté serlo y ahora lo haré con ustedes –dijo ella alzando su pulgar frente a Kakashi y Kiba porque este es mi camino ninja! –le recordó a Naruto y esto es por mi mejor amigo Naruto!

Todo el lugar se quedó congelado, Sakura tenía mucho en parecer de naruto hasta el fuego en si cuando está seguro de hacer algo, esta vez no podía hacer nada sabía que aunque dijera que no, no le arría caso, suspiró de nuevo.

-Está bien pueden ir.. Solo.., tengan mucho cuidado –dijo Kakashi ya decidido, Sakura estaba orgullosa y ahora mira A Kiba esto iba a ser mas difícil el la miraba con inseguridad y con temor.

-Kiba-kun… te aseguro que sobreviviré… Un ninja siempre tiene que hacer lo correcto .. –dice ella mirándole mientras que por dentro de ella rogaba por que le diera permiso de poder ir a la batalla. Kiba le mira y Akamaru ladra, Kiba al instante sonríe. Sakura sonríe más de lo que estaba tenía la confianza de Kiba y kakashi, no la iba a desperdiciar, lo matará y más si le dicen débil.

-Hinata.. –Le mira hinata y sakura no le despegaba el ojo a Sasori- hay que dar lo mejor, por Naruto y nosotras –le sonríe cálidamente aun con esta situación, haciéndole quitar el miedo a hinata. Hinata le respetaba mucho, de hecho le admiraba por todo lo que Sakura era capaz, ella era inteligente, bonita, fuerte y no se deja llevar por lo que le dicen los demás.

-Sí, lo que sea por Naruto-kun-pensando en el sonriéndole.

-Ter minaré con esto rápido, ya eh perdido mucho tiempo –dice Sasori gruñendo.

-No llegarás a la aldea, por que nosotras no te dejaremos –dijo Sakura con autosuficiencia mientras estiraba sus guantes y Hinata activaba su byakugan.

-Estas lista Hinata? –pregunta Sakura y ella asiente.

-Sakura-chan, el cuerpo de él, al parecer está cubierto por una armadura, como si fuera una marioneta cubriéndole su cuerpo, hay que destruirla, pero hay que tener cuidado, porque está lleno de trampas-dice Hinata viendo a Sasori con determinación y Sakura sonríe con confianza mirándolo igual.

-Bien… Con que esa armadura es la que le protege de los golpes de cuerpo a cuerpo eh… -Hinata le mira con duda- los marionetistas tienen la gran habilidad de mover objetos con su manos por los hilos que tienen en sus manos, se podría decir que son muy buenos en larga distancia pero a corta son muy débiles, es por eso que tiene ese caparazón que es como un escudo que lo protege si alguien quiere atacarle, esa cosa reacciona –dice Sakura deduciendo todo, se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que de nuevo habla- este es el plan, hay que distráelo, mientras yo voy y trato de romperle el caparazón es ahí cuando tengamos mucho cuidado de lo que pase.

-Ya me canse de esperar, si no atacan yo tendré que dar el primer paso –dijo Sasori aventando un centenar de agujas envenenadas hacia las dos.

-Sakura cuidado! –grita Hinata poniéndose frente a ella, activa un jutsu, haciendo un remolino alrededor de ella, eso hizo que la agujas se cayeran y que no la dañasen, hinata vuelve a la forma defensiva y mira a Sasori con odio- Te encuentras bien Sakura-chan?

-Sí, gracias, pero no te daño? –hinata se niega eh hizo sonreír a Sakura- bien iremos las dos y yo le daré el golpe final, porque somos un equipo- hinata asiente y las dos empiezan a correr hacia Sasori.

El estaba un poco interesado en ellas, al final quizás si valían la pena… quizás.. NO sería de impresionar solo porque ellas pudieron repeler las agujas envenenadas, era mejor ver cuánto podían aguantar.

Las dos corrieron hacia él, pero fue restringido por la cola que se dirigía a Hinata, ella se paraliza y cierra sus ojos, pero no sintió dolor, los abre y ve a centímetros o mejor dicho a milímetros la punta con su veneno goteando de ella, atrás estaba Sakura agarrando la cola con todas sus fuerzas.

-No la vas a lastimar! –grita jalando la cola hasta romperla y hacerla añicos, el ahora si estaba un poco mas sorprendido peor no lo demostraba, antes de que se diera cuenta la peli rosa ya no estaba donde antes, la busca y estaba en el cielo cayendo en el con su puño listo para golpearle hasta que su puño toco el caparazón y al segundo la grieta que le dejo se hizo en millones más hasta romperse en millones de pedazos en el piso. Las dos saltan hacia atrás, el polvo disminuía poco a poco para ver a Sasori cubierto por un capa cubriéndole el rostro, el salta hacia atrás a una roca lejana, de pronto empezó a reír de la nada dejando a todos los de ahí un poco atónitos.

-Valla hace mucho tiempo que alguien no me rompe mi armadura…_esto ahora se está poniendo interesante.. _

Kakashi, kiba y shino estaban frente a ellos anonadados, viendo como ellas dos hacen un gran trabajo atacando al akatsuki, las dos se habían vuelto muy fuertes. Ella ah cambiado. Era el pensamiento de Kiba y Kakashi, desde que se fue Naruto ella, ah sido completamente distinta no como antes, no sonríe como antes ya no era la misma hasta la misma Hokage le preocupa. Aun lo recordaban como si fuera ayer.

Flash back

Sakura corría por todos lados preocupada, ella había salido de recuperación, se había lastimado por el kyubbi y no encontraba a Naruto, lo buscó en la tienda del ramen no estaba ahí, en el lugar de entrenamiento y no estaba ahí su, en las estatuas de los hokages y no estaba ahí…su último lugar y su esperanza era su departamento, corrió y se fue a su departamento, casi tira la puerta de la fuerza que usa para entrar, y solo encontrar el lugar ordenado, sin platos que limpiar… Eso era mala señal, el nunca los limpia… Sakura lo hace… El refrigerador vacio… Típico, la que le hace comida y le pone comida es … Sakura… ropa sucia.. No … Sakura lo limpia… la cama puesta…el no la pone… Sakura lo hace…el piso limpio sin basura… no, el nunca lo hace… Sakura lo limpia… Revisa el closet y estaba.. Vacio… las lagrimas exigían salir de sus ojos, siguió buscando una señal de que el aun seguía aquí hasta que en la puerta de la entrada pegado con cinta había un pequeño pedazo de papel, con un poco de miedo ella alzó la mano hasta coger el papel, lentamente lo abrió y vio la letra de Naruto.

_Sakura-chan.._

_Sé que cuando leas esta carta ya vas a salir del hospital.. Obvio jeje.. Y yo voy a estar muy lejos de aquí, solo quiero pedirte perdón por haberte lastimado, no tuve el control sobre mí mismo y me siento culpable, por eso necesito ser mas fuerte y controlarle, me voy… no quiero hacerte daño nunca mas, por favor no te enojes conmigo… Yo no quiero dañarte nunca más, no me odies y no intentes buscarme… Además hago esto para cumplir mi promesa contigo._

_Adiós Sakura_

_Naruto._

Sakura no soportó mas se desplomó en el lugar apretando los ojos fuertemente, poniendo la carta contra su peño, s se preocupó por retener las lágrimas, recorrían por su rostro, mira al piso y ve la banda de naruto, la agarra junto con la carta y empieza a llorar gritando, no le importaba si alguien llegaba para ver lo que sucedía, no le importaba si fuera hasta su mamá se quedó en el piso llorando, Naruto… Su Naruto… Primero Sasuke… Y ahora El…

Sakura no había llegado a ver a la hokage y eso le preocupo a Kakashi y Tsunade. Un día estaban ahí reunidos en el cuarto de la hokage, Kakashi, Chizune, Tsunade, Kiba, Jiraya y Hinata en busca de Sakura y Naruto, de pronto de las puertas entra Sakura, sucia despeinada, pálida, con los ojos rojos y marcas de haber llorada.

-Na- naruto… se ah ido –dijo antes de desplomarse al piso, todos corrieron hacia ella preocupados.

-Que dices? –pregunta Tsunade.

-Naruto se ah ido!, se fue y todo por-por mi culpa!, el quiere hacerse más fuerte! –mostrando la carta y la banda Tsunade le abrazó y ella siguió llorando fuerte, todos estaban atónitos por lo dicho y tenían pena por Sakura, desde entonces no quiso nada, siempre se ah culpado por la ida de Naruto.

-_Naruto.. Por que tuviste que irte también? –_pregunta Kakashi a sí mismo, con solo recordar como Sakura se sentía mal y su cara desgarradora, su sonrisa que ilumina el lugar se extraña.- _primero Sasuke y ahora tu…_

tu cara o si no pensaré que eres un gallina –dice Sakura con una sonrisa socarrona y ojos desafiantes mientras ponía una mano en su cadera

-Te has metido con la persona menos indicada –dijo Sasori mostrando su cabellera rojiza, su sonrisa desafiante era lo que más destacaba al tener ese toque de picardía con sadismo- ahora que las veo mejor, no se ven nada mal quizás me quede con una de ustedes dos, juguemos a ver quién es la mejor para quedarse con migo mientras la otra de colección.

-Hinata pon mucha atención, no sabemos de lo que es capaz-dice Sakura ahora poniéndose en forma de ataque mientras que Hinata asiente poniéndose en forma defensiva.

Sasori saca un pergamino y de él sale primero humo no dejando ver que es lo que tiene oculto aquel sello. Poco a poco se dispersa hasta dejar ver un gran títere, todos se quedan en shock al ver que no era un títere común y corriente si no un títere de nada más y nada menos que el mismo que el Kazekage.

-Tú, tú fuiste el que mató al Kazekage! –grita furiosa Sakura, después de todo lo que han sufrido los de la aldea de la arena para saber que un Akatsuki lo tiene y nada más que un desterrado de la aldea de la arena.

-Así es, yo lo maté, me costó mucho trabajo pero al final lo conseguí, es mi mejor arma y ustedes deberán estar orgullosas de ser asesinadas con mi arma más mortal- les dice Sasori con una gran sonrisa burlona pero al mismo tiempo maléfica con esos ojos que te petrificaban. Sakura le mira amenazadoramente y empieza a correr.

Sakura! –gritan todos ella no escucha estaba muy enojada con ese chico.

El títere igual empieza a correr, pero se detienen, de la boca del Kazekage sale arena negra haciendo abrir los ojos de todos. Tenían los mismos poderes que el Kazekage!.

-Mi especialidad es hacer títeres, pero no es lo único agarro los cuerpos humanos y puedo transfórmalos en mis títeres guardando en si su chakra en el, tengan cuidado porque estos… también tienen veneno, si les rosa aunque sea un poco se paralizarán y si se quedan quietos en un día mueren! Jajaja! –grita Sasori como psicópata. Tengan miedo, esta es una de las arenas más duras y peligrosas que hay.

La arena estaba tomando forma hasta tener un cubo, una pirámide triangulas y un rectángulo.

-Hinata -le mira- ten cuidado, y ten a la vista esas figuras que es mi turno de atacar no quiero salir lastimándote –dice Sakura Jalándose el guante para ajustar su mano. Hinata asiente y se hace para atrás, El cubo se acerca a ella y Sakura corre, ella cierra su puño, grita y golpea el cubo mandando a volar hacia Sasori, solo que él fue más rápido y salta hacia un lado, por unos pelos le toca la cara.

-_Es muy fuerte para ser una chica – _Sasori frunce el ceño y Sakura sonríe al igual que hinata, Sasori enojado, mueve la mano y del Kazekage sale de su boca mucho mas agujas que la vez pasada, Sakura se sorprende y en un instante Hinata ya estaba frente a ella protegiéndole ataca y todas las agujas caen al piso.

-Gracias Hinata –dice la peli rosa agradecida de que Hinata estuviera con ella.

-No hay de que ayudo en lo que puedo- dijo Hinata modestamente fue cuando Sakura ve como atrás de ella se dirigía, con una patada lo mandó a volar lejos de ahí.

-Nunca me den la espala –dijo Sasori enojado, era una de las coas que más le molestaba, con eso de nuevo movió la mano y las figuras empiezan a dirigirse a Sakura, ella ágilmente se mueve y em0ieza a golpearle, en el camino ella destruye los árboles y otras cosas pero ese no era el punto después de un momento ella se cansó y el estaba aburrido.

-Me eh aburrido pongamos tu muerte más rápido- de nuevo mueve la mano y de la boca de el kazekage sale muchas manos dirigiéndose hacia ella, ella se queda paralizada y le caen en sima.

-Sakura! –gritaron todos, el polvo no dejaba ver qué era lo que le había sucedido, Sasor tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en él y del bosque salen neji, ten ten, lee y Gai, solo ven el estruendo que hay a Hinata frente a Sasori y a los otros tirados en el piso.

-Que es lo que ah pasado aquí? –pregunta gai lleno hacia Kakashi.

-Estamos paralizados y ella se dispusieron a luchar ahora no sabemos qué ah pasado con Sakura ella está ahí dentro –dice Kakashi gruñendo por no poder hacer nada contra sasori.

-Con que nada mas ella eh.. creo que será mejor que yo también me meta –dice Tenten con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu sola?, eso es peligroso1, no sabemos que le ah pasado a Sakura y no vamos a arriesgarnos a perderte igual a ti Ten ten!, vamos nosotros verdad Gai-sensei! –grita Lee mirando a su sensei que miraba con preocupación y Tenten con una mirada de autodeterminación.

-Porfavor maestro quiero luchar con ellas, Neji por favor –dice igual al mirarle, ellos no estaban dispuestos fue cuando ella discretamente vio el hilo que Kakashi kiba, sino y akamaru tocan y ella los empuja caen y tocan el hilo ahora ellos no se podían mover.

-Tenten que es esto!, tenemos que ayudar! –dice Neji enojado.

-Lo siento pero yo quiero ayudarles –dice acomodándole con los otros, al terminar corre hacia Hinata-Hinata!, ¿Qué ah pasado aquí?

-Tenten-kun… Sakura estaba luchado contra Sasori y su marioneta el Kazekage –tenten abre los ojos- sus figuras de arena –señalando las que estaban en el piso pero ahora le lanzo esos brazos de marionetas que contienen veneno y no puedo ver donde esta sakura, hay que tener mucho cuidado con él, tiene veneno por todas partes.

Tenten estaba impresionada Sakura había hecho muchas cosas impresionantes, ella ah cambiado mucho, pero no se iba a quedar atrás ella también iba a seguir adelante y ser como ella y dar lo mejor. Vieron como el humo se dispersaba hasta que vieron la mata rosa entre los brazos moviéndose.

-Sakura está viva! –grito Tenten y todos suspiraron de alivio menos Sasori.

-Tu maldita cría por que no mueres! –dice el enojado.

-Ahora te saco Sakura –dice Tenten Sacando una de sus herramientas que traía cadena y la lanza y la ata en el torso de Sakura, le empieza a jalar con ayuda de Hinata.

-No te creas que le dejaré tan fácil ahora que está cansada –de nuevo movió la mano y de uno de los largos tubos sale una cuerda y le ata en el pie jalándole los dos intentaban jalarle pero no podían Sakura intentaba no gritar del dolor- para hacer esto mejor le dejaré una sorpresa-de nuevo mueve la mano.

De uno de los tubos sale un gas color morado directo a Sakura.

-Veneno!, Sakura aguanta el aliento! –grita Lee preocupado.

Hinata y Tenten seguían jalándola para poder sacarle de ahí mientras que Sakura intetaba aguantar el aliento, con un poco de dificultad trata de llegar a su mochila con armas hasta que por fin ve un kunai con el pergamino de la explosión trataba de alcanzarlo, le quedaba poco aire y de nuevo Sasori lanza mas veneno, Sakura ya casi no tenia aliento necesitaba aire y todos lo sabían.

-Sakura-chan resiste! –grita Hinata y fue cando una explosión ahí dentro se produce, todos se impresionan y ven rodando a Sakura, corren hacia ella Hinata y Tenten, ella ahora estaba en cuatro patas tosiendo mientras trataba de respirar todo el aire posible.

-Eso fue muy arriesgado pudiste a ver muerto Sakura –dice tenten con preocupación.

Sasori le mira con determinación.. Sakura era… muy interesante… de el ahora saca de uno de los tubos unas shuriquens, Sakura estaba muy débil como para poder esquivarlos y Hinata le estaba ayudando, Tenten se pone en frente saca uno de sus pergaminos y los lanza hacia a los de Sasori haciendo que ninguna salga dañada, mas y mas salían pero todas las repelía Tenten. Sasori se impacientica y mueve la mano del Kazekage sale una largas espada y se dirige a tenten. Claro que tenten igual hace lo mismo y empiezan a luchar entre los, una marioneta contra un humano. Sasori aprovecha el tiempo y silenciosamente mueve las figuras de arena negra hacia ellas, Hinata se da cuenta, abre los ojos pero antes de que se dé cuenta Sakura se había parado y golpea las figuras una con el puño y la otra con una patada haciendo así que se golpee con la otra y la mane volando, desde kilómetros se escuchaba todo el ruido que se producía, de nuevo las agujas venían hacia ellas, Hinata entre en acción y las desvía. Las tres estaban haciendo un gran trabajo atacando cuando llegan Shikamaru, Choiji e Ino, estaban asombrados por lo que veían y más en como Sakura golpeaba esas figuras, era eso el ruido que se producía. Shikamaru y Chouji caminaron hacia los otros pero al igual que los otros cayeron en aquel hilo paralizante, Hino se fija bien en no tocar el hilo y los acomoda.

-Que es lo que ah pasado aquí?-pregunta Shikamaru algo asombrado por los acontecimientos que están sucediendo.

-Nos hemos quedado atrapados aquí y Sakura tuvieron que luchar contra el Akatsuki, las dos pudieron quitar la armadura del Akatsuki con la fuerza de Sakura, luego viene Tenten junto con nosotros ella, quiso pelear con ellas, sin la ayuda de su equipo así que les puso una trampa y ahora luchan contra el Akatsuki, están un poco agotadas pero aun así siguen luchando, son muy buenas… En especial Sakura que ah tenido varios problemas –dijo Kakashi mirándoles.

-Creo que Ino es la única que se puede mover de nosotros tres así que era el destino que solo ellas lucharan… -suspira Shikamaru- creo que no tengo más opción más que dejar ir a Ino.

Ella asiente pero mira un rato a Sakura, ah cambiado mucho… Mira ahora a Sasori y prefiere que desde su lugar hacer su jugada, se inca y hace su Jutsu de transferencia de memoria, pero le costó trabajo las cosas nada más se hicieron más lentas, Ino tenía dificultades.

-_Que es esto, el cuerpo esta raro, el aun tiene mente propia, esto no tiene mente!, este cuerpo es.. una marioneta! –_dice Ino desde el cuerpo del Akatsuki.

-Así es yo no soy un cuerpo normal… si no una marioneta por qué crees que eh vivido por 80 años y no eh envejecido eh? –dice el sonriendo maléficamente, Ino al instante, antes de que las cosas se pongan peor sale del cuerpo y entra a su cuerpo sudorosa.

-Ino que es lo que ah pasado? –pregunta Shikamaru

-El.. Es … una marioneta… -dice ella con dificultad viendo como la batalla d de nuevo se vuelve más rápida.

De nuevo, Sasori se aburre manda a su muñeco a Sakura, ella penas logra detectarlo y se tira al piso, de nuevo el títere venia hacia ella, de el títere salía un cuchillo, hacia Sakura pero ella nada mas abre los ojos al ver como el títere se hace a un lado, dejando a Sakura si poder golpearle, ¡la cuerda es la que hizo su golpe!, en un costado del torso de Sakura, ella ruge del dolor todo su cuerpo le ardía, la herida era muy grande y el veneno empezaba a hacer efecto en ella. Todos a su alrededor se congelaron, todo pasó en cámara lenta, las chicas gritan pero no podían ir a excepción de Ino pero la detenía el títere, Sakura empezaba a ver borroso, Sasori reía, ella cae de rodillas primero lentamente hasta tirarse al piso, no se movia, esperaron un poco y ella siguió sin moverse.

-Sakura!, me dijiste que no te lastimarías! –dice Kiba con rabia al verla ahí tirada en el piso sangrando.

-Niña tonta, y pensar que te iba a llevar a ti conmigo al acabar todo, ni modo me quedaré con tu cuerpo como títere –dice él un poco molesto, de nuevo mueve la mano y el títere empuja a Ino tirándola, se dirige a Sakura, ella estaba indefensa pero al legar hacia ella, Sakura se para de improvisto dándole un gran golpe destruyendo al Kazekage, todos estaban felices en excepción de Sasori.

-Pero como! –dice asombrado, su cara lo mostraba ahora- su veneno debería estar actuando en ella ahora!

-Asombrado no?, te dije que no pasarías de aquí! –dice ella con una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

-Sakura, chan como lo derrotaste?-dice Hinta corriendo hacia ella.

-Fácil, si recuerdan al curar a Kanguro, me quedé con 2 de los 3 antídotos que use para Kanguro –dice tirando una jeringa- calro que la use para intravenosa. Así que tenemos poco tiempo, solo 5 minutos para acabarle, en esos 5 minutos el veneno se transforma en proteína y así nos ayudara!.

-Muy bien hay que distraerle para así matarle –dice Ino, ella estaba impresionada Sakura ah cambiado mucho.

-Hay una forma de matarle poniéndole un sello, el es un títere, lo eh descubierto al tratar de entrar en su mente –dice Ino y todas asienten y se dirigen a Sasori.

-Jajajaja! Esto es genial, en definitiva te llevaré conmigo!, muy fuerte, inteligente y ágil perfecta para mi1 –grita- me impresiona que hayas encontrado una cura si para hacer este veneno cesta mucho conseguirlo además de que tiene que ser muy exacta!... Se han ganado, el honor de luchar con migo, desde el Kazekage nadie más ah visto como yo lucho y mucho menos vivirlo para contarlo.. no … será un honor tenerlas… y matarlas! .se quita la chamarra akatsuki mostrando su cuerpo de títere y un cilindro en el pecho izquierdo.

Sasori de sus manos sale un tubo y ellas se ponen detrás de unas rocas, fuego empieza a salir de las manos hacia ellas, si no fueran por las rocas estarían en problemas.

-Hay que esperar a que se le acabe el fuego! –grita Ino y Sasori sonríe.

-Eso es lo que creen- dice el ahora de la otra mano sale agua comprimida.

-Cuidado! –grita Sakura y todas saltan hacia todas partes procurando que el agua no les tacase a ninguna de ellas.

Tenten le empieza lanzar kunais y sasori los esquivaba, Ino igual mientras que Sakura rompía el piso donde estaba Sasori, el salta y Kinata le lanza piedras pero el al igual las lanza.

-Son aburridas mejor vallamos a lo rápido! –dijo el sacando un gran pergamino- las mataré con mi cien soldados títeres!

De pronto Cien soldados títeres aparecen y Sasori los mueve para atacar, los chicos ahora estaban preocupados, eran demasiados para ellos, Tenten saca varios pergaminos y de ahí aparecen muchos kunais, Ino también saca un kunai para atacar, Hinata activa su Byakugan y Sakura estira su guante derecho, los dos bandos se miraron por unos momentos.

-Sakura, tengo esto para ti, quiero que lo lanzes a Sasori y que le llege al pecho, así podremos paralizarlo para siempre es un sello que eh guardado para ocasiones como estas –dice tenten dándole una pequeña pelota blanca, Sakura asiente discretamente mientras la guarda y se siguen mirando por unos momentos más hasta que los muñecos se mueven y todo se empiezan a luchar, uno a uno de los títeres iban cayendo gracias a ellas, Sakura poco a poco pero con apresures se acercaba mas a Sasori, mas y mas títeres venían peor eso no les dejaba quedarse atrás su fuerza de voluntad era mucha, el cansancio les cedía rápidamente pero sus ganas de salvar al pueblo, la cvonfiana de sus amigos, la confianza que les tiene la hokage y el pueblo, la confianza que tienen ella, la fuerza de demostrarse a sí mismas que si pueden contra un akatsuki no les dejaba atrás, aun con huesos rotos ellas seguirían si parar, ver como Sakura aun cuando le tiran se vuelve a para, les motivaba como a ella le motiva… Naruto… su compañero… Corrió y corrió destruyó y destruyó, aun con el sudor en la cara y la espalda seguí corriendo hasta que por fin vio una apertura en el, faltaban unos segundos para que la proteína se fuera, no podía pensar lanzó la pequeña bola en una cabeza de animal con dientes filosos, Sasori estaba impresionado lo ultimo que vieron como todas las marionetas al fin cayeron y a sasori con los ojos en blanco, Sakura cae de rodillas, feliz al fin todo había acabado, respiraba bocanadas grandes, los chicos suspiraron de alivio, Tenten e Ino se abrazaron de felicidad, mientras que Hinata desde lejos suspiro de alivio viendo a Sakura ahí tirada en el piso, feliz de que fueron un gran equipo como ella le fue de ayuda a Sakura, sakura le mira y le sonríe parándose, dirigiéndose hacia Hinata satisfactoriamente, hinata quería llorar de felicidad.

Sakura caminaba hacía Hinata cuando ve como detrás de ella aparece un bulto con una capa negra, se le veía el pelo rojo, ella empieza a correr, HInata le mira, se impreciona al ver la cara de sakura de preocupación, mira hacia atrás lentamente y ve como Sasori se quita la capa mostrando una espada envenenada y se la entierra en la pierna.

-Son unas perras, creyeron que se desaceran de mi tan fácil eh?, se equivocan, ahora te mataré a ti! –dice alzando la espada el lugar se congelo como Hinata cerró los ojos, no podía moverse así que no podía hacer de mucho, la espada venia hacia ella, al abrir los ojos vio como frente a ella estaba la manta de pelo rosa, mira todos los demás que estaban en shock con los ojos abiertos, do pronto sintió un líquido caliente caer en su pié lo miró y era color carmesí se asusta y mira al pecho de Sakura, la sangre escurría por todo su cuerpo, de su estómago sobresalía la espada mezclándose con el veneno color púrpura, de reojo miró la cara de sakura, ella rechinaba sus dientes del dolor.

-no te dejare escapar –dice Sakura escupiendo un poco de sangre por la boca, al agarrar la espada, Sasori sonríe y entierra mas la espada, Sakura gruñe de dolor y le escupe de su sangre a Sasori en la cara.

-Que tonta, las dos están lastimadas y que yo sé, solo te queda una jeringa, a quien se la darás a ti o a ella?... Si yo fuera tú la usaría en mi y que ella muera, de por sí, si no la tomas morirás! –ríe como maniático enterrando mas la espada.

-Sakura con dolor saca la jeringa y con la otra mano sigue agarrando la espada y lo entierra en la pierna de Hinata.

-Sakura-chan no! –dice ella por fin pudiendo moverse.

-Para mí es mejor el bienestar de ustedes antes del mío-dice Sakura aguantando el dolor del estómago y el de las manos, por la fuerza que usa el guante se estaba cortando dejando enterrar su piel en aquella espada.

-Tonta, creí que eras más inteligente… puedo separa partes de mi cuerpo si quiero –dijo el separando su brazo y de lo otra mano saca una espada, ella cae al piso de rodillas mirándolo aun, cerró los ojos en la espera de su muerte. Todos gritaban su nombre, de pronto todo se cayó no sintió espada ni gritos ni nada, hasta se preguntó si estaba muerta peor no aun se sentía respirando y el dolor en su estómago mira al frente y ve a alguien encapuchado dejando ver los ojos rojos sangre recorriéndole.

Sasori da un paso atrás y sale corriendo del lugar, Sakura se para con mucha dificultad aun con la espada en el estómago y le mira al hombre que le salvó, no sabía porque primero le recordó a sasuke por los ojos rojos pero al verlo bien se imagino a…. Naruto..

-Naruto –susurró tan bajo que tan solo ellos dos lo escucharon, alzó la mano para poder tocarle pero le ganó el agotamiento el y el veneno que le corría por todo el cuerpo cayó frente a el que la agarra entre sus brazos.

-Naruto-susurró de nuevo y se quedó en coma.


	2. cap 2 sakura vs muerte

**Primero que nada muchisimas gracias por los que estan leyendo mi fanfic de NaruSaku es el primero que hago y gracias a las 5 personas que que me escribieron diciendo lo que les gusto, este capitulo fue dirigido especialmente a sakuritax - genitax por su comentario de querer mas suspenso gracias por esa gran idean.**

**Leonardo , Narusaku4ever y mas gente que esté leyendo ésto ... no s preocupen esta historia esta drigida especialmente en el Narusaki, pero no prometo nada por que muchas cosas interesantes vana pasar en mi punto de vista, lo que pasa es que todo lo pienso en el momento lo escribo asi que no olviden en lo de las parejas aun no puedo asegurar nada pero lo tipico al final como siempre quedan la pareja principal juntos pero la cosa es como y que cosas pasan para que pase eso...**

**Mnkdracoin muy buenos puntos de vista en varias cosas has hacertado, tu modo de deduccion me gusta, no diré que cosas dijiste ciertas y cuales no, las veras en el trasncurso del tiempo, y con lo de que dejé el primer capitulo muy abierto se va a resolver en el siguiente capitulo me gustaria que sigas leyendo para saber que tan bueno eres leyendo mis pensamientos por decirlo así jeje, gracias.**

**Sigan asi, me gusta que lean por que me alenta a seguri escribiendop el fanfic, si les gustará que agregara cosas con mucho gusto las acepto hasta mejorar, lo que no les gusta etc... Gracias :)**

**Mayura . Karin**

Sakura caminaba hacía Hinata cuando ve como detrás de ella aparece un bulto con una capa negra, se le veía el pelo rojo, ella empieza a correr, Hinata le mira, se impresiona al ver la cara de sakura de preocupación, mira hacia atrás lentamente y ve como Sasori se quita la capa mostrando una espada envenenada y se la entierra en la pierna.

-Son unas perras, creyeron que se desaceran de mi tan fácil eh?, se equivocan, ahora te mataré a ti! –dice alzando la espada el lugar se congelo como Hinata cerró los ojos, no podía moverse así que no podía hacer de mucho, la espada venia hacia ella, al abrir los ojos vio como frente a ella estaba la manta de pelo rosa, mira todos los demás que estaban en shock con los ojos abiertos, de pronto sintió un líquido caliente caer en su pié lo miró y era color carmesí se asusta y mira al pecho de Sakura, la sangre escurría por todo su cuerpo, de su estómago sobresalía la espada mezclándose con el veneno color púrpura, de reojo miró la cara de sakura, ella rechinaba sus dientes del dolor.

-no te dejare escapar –dice Sakura escupiendo un poco de sangre por la boca, al agarrar la espada, Sasori sonríe y entierra mas la espada, Sakura gruñe de dolor y le escupe de su sangre a Sasori en la cara.

-Que tonta, las dos están lastimadas y que yo sé, solo te queda una jeringa, a quien se la darás a ti o a ella?... Si yo fuera tú la usaría en mi y que ella muera, de por sí, si no la tomas morirás! –ríe como maniático enterrando mas la espada.

-Sakura con dolor saca la jeringa y con la otra mano sigue agarrando la espada y lo entierra en la pierna de Hinata.

-Sakura-chan no! –dice ella por fin pudiendo moverse.

-Para mí es mejor el bienestar de ustedes antes del mío-dice Sakura aguantando el dolor del estómago y el de las manos, por la fuerza que usa el guante se estaba cortando dejando enterrar su piel en aquella espada.

-Tonta, creí que eras más inteligente… puedo separa partes de mi cuerpo si quiero –dijo el separando su brazo y de lo otra mano saca una espada, ella cae al piso de rodillas mirándolo aun, cerró los ojos en la espera de su muerte. Todos gritaban su nombre, de pronto todo se cayó no sintió espada ni gritos ni nada, hasta se preguntó si estaba muerta peor no aun se sentía respirando y el dolor en su estómago mira al frente y ve a alguien encapuchado dejando ver los ojos rojos sangre recorriéndole.

Sasori da un paso atrás y sale corriendo del lugar, Sakura se para con mucha dificultad aun con la espada en el estómago y le mira al hombre que le salvó, no sabía porque primero le recordó a sasuke por los ojos rojos pero al verlo bien se imagino a…. Naruto..

-Naruto –susurró tan bajo que tan solo ellos dos lo escucharon, alzó la mano para poder tocarle pero le ganó el agotamiento el y el veneno que le corría por todo el cuerpo cayó frente a el que la agarra entre sus brazos.

-Naruto-susurró de nuevo y se quedó en coma.

El chico de la capa nada mas se le quedo viendo por unos instantes hasta que los chicos que le acompañaban a Sakura o mas bien las chicas se ponen a su alrededor en guardia.

-Aleja tus manos de Sakura-chan -decía Hinata tratando de sonar muy valiente por Sakura.

-Si le haces algún daño, juro que no saldrás vivo -decía tenten con mirada amenazadora.

-Sakura-chan!, ugh solo si estuviera sin este sedante! -decía gruñendo Lee tratando de moverse.

El chico de la capa aun seguía inmóvil con una Sakura llena de sudor en el rostro y de vez en cuando gimiendo de dolor.

-No hay tiempo que perder, esta chica esta en problemas y tenemos que salvarla, el veneno y sus grandes heridas la tienen muy mal, según eh escuchado esta la mejor medica, yo soy el mas rápido de ustedes puedo ira a salvar a esta chica o puedo luchar contra ustedes y esta chica morirá-dice aquel chico con voz ronca y ojos color sangre.

-No hay mucho tiempo, el tiene razón -dice Kakashi pensando en lo que el chico dice- todas ustedes están cansadas y nosotros estamos aqui paralizados.

-Yo puedo salvarla si ustedes me dejan llevarla, -dice el chico de la capucha con voz sería- piénselo bien, podría ser que un hay trampas por aquí y no pueden dejar a ellos solos en un lugar así aun pueden ver akatsukis por aquí.

Las chicas tenían cara seria mostrando sus grandes y blancos dientes, el tenía razón pero aun así no confiaban mucho en el, el chico nada mas se le escuchó como suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo unos frascos grandes de un líquido verde.

-Tengan, esto es para ellos, así se moverán con mayor facilidad -dijo el chico apretándoselo a la chica mas cercana Tenten - pueden tomarlo o dejarlo, ustedes deciden como a esta chica.

Ino estaba muy mal de tanto pensar le dolía la cabeza, ahí justo frente a ell, estaban sus amigos o la vida de su mejor amiga desde la infancia, ¿que podía hacer?, ¿confiar en ese hombre?, no sería mala opción al final de cuentas el ah ayudado un poco y quizás ese frasco ayude... No va a perder a nadie, tendrá que confiar en el.

-Toma a Sakura y llévala a Konoha -dice Ino con mirada seria impactando a todos a su alrededor.

-Que estas diciendo Ino! -grita Kiba.

-Es por el bien de Sakura, -le mira estaba pálida y con una dificultosa respiración- pero... si no llega a salvo o no llega a Konoha... -sacó un kunai- yo personalmente iré en tu búsqueda y me encargaré de ti.

-... Yo igual -dice Tenten sonriendo y sacando un kunai.

-Y-y yo! -dice Hinata repitiendo lo mismo.

Los chicos estaban anonadados y Kiba es el primero en sonreír.

-Ellas tienen razón, yo también, Sakura es uno de nosotros y no la dejaremos sola.

Los demás chico asintieron y el chico con capa sonríe sin que lo notaran por la capucha que lleva puesta.

-NO importa donde estes te buscaremos hasta encontrarte -dice Ino con una sonrisa seria.

-... Me voy entonces... -dice el chico saliendo de ahí

-... Sera bueno utilizar.. ¿Esto? -pregunta tenten viendo el líquido verde en aquellos frascos.

-No queda mas que probarlo -comenta Ino viendo a los chicos con caras verdes.

El chico con capa corría saltando de árbol en árbol, Sakura lentamente iba empeorando de salud, sudaba y tenía fiebre muy alta su respiración se volvía cada vez mas violenta.

-Resiste un poco mas ... Sakura -susurra el, como de pronto aparece a lo lejos corriendo tras el 6 personas, el gruñe y se detiene en el piso, las personas se detienen frente a el con unas sonrisas de lado a lado en cada rostro de ellos.

-Valla, valla que tenemos aquí, una parejita, parece que tu novia tiene problemas eh, que divertido!... Danos todo tu dinero o lo lamentarás -dice el hombre que al parecer era el líder tenia una barba larga y negra con una coleta larga para sujetar su pelo, unos ojos color negro y piel morena. Sacó su espada y apuntó al chico.

-No... eso es lo que yo debería decir... si no se quitan... Yo mismo me encargaré de todos ustedes -dice el con voz grave y sus ojos rojos mirando seriamente al jefe.

-Ha no me hagas reír, eres uno contra nosotros, además traes a tu novio enferma, al parecer envenenada -dice el jefe riendo y los otros le siguen y se ríen con el.

-Eso es lo que crees tu -dice el y el chico de ojos rojos acomoda a Sakura, de modo que se acomode en el hombro y saca unos kunai y shurikens.

-Ataquen! -grita el jefe y todos ellos van hacia el chico de capa.

El chico se queda ahí parado y con una rapidez sorprendente ataca uno por uno hasta estar todos ellos en el piso, el jefe da un paso atrás pero luego sonrie.

-Deja las cosas como estan y vete si no quieres ser lastimado -dice el chico de la capa negra con Sakura en su hombro con la cara blanca.

-Valla, avalla con que un Ninja, je, parece que al fin me eh topado con alguien de mi altura eh, jajaja, créeme que yo no soy como mis compañeros, yo soy un verdadero ninja como tu -dijo el acariciando su barba con vivéz.

-Con que un ninja entonces no me contendré esta vez con ustedes -dice el chico mirándolo seriamente con un poco de aburrimiento.

-Soy un ninja de la aldea de la roca del clan mijinyuka -dice el jefe- pero eh sido desterrado mis clan ah perecido por la culpa de otro clan nos quitó nuestro poder y por eso nos hemos dividido y ahora somos unos bandidos y creo que no fue mala idea a decir verdad -se ríe.

-Bien, entonces veamos que puedes hacer contra mi -dice el chico ahora con un tono mas divertido.

Los dos sacan un Kunai y lo avientan para chocar y caer al piso, en ese instante aprovecharon y corrieron uno a otro y chocaron con sus kunais tratando de ver quien es mas fuerte que el otro hasta que ya no soportaron mas y se separaron saltando a unos metros de distancia.

-Koury mituski! -gritó haciendo técnicas con las manos, pero no sucedió nada.

-Parece que hiciste algo mal! -grita el de la capa lanzando le un kunai pero este se rompe- que?

-Jajaja!, no no eh hecho nada mal, si no esta es una de mis técnicas secretas! -grita corriendo hacia el chico de la capa negra, dandole un golpe tan fuerte que le manda volando.

Al darse cuenta Sakura ya no estaba en su hombro si no rodando en el piso hasta detenerse a varios metros de distancia, sangrando.

-Tu... has hecho que se me caiga Sakura -dice el seriamente- no te lo perdonaré!

El jefe nada mas sonríe corriendo de un lagar a otro sin parar haciendo marear al chico, el intenta lanzar un kunai pero el aun estaba convertido en piedra y no podía hacer nada mas que estar ahí. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar a Sakura tocér violentamente sin parar, las cosas estaban empeorando como ella empezaba a mover del dolor y marcas rojas aparecen en su piel.

-Yoru! -grita el chico y del bosque aparece un zorro de gran tamaño.

-Estoy aqui... -responde y el hombre se queda atónito.

-U-un z-zorro que habla! -grita el asombrado.

-Si

-Vamos Yoru!, no hay tiempo que perder -dice el chico de la capa.

Los dos corrieron hacia el y con una tecnica del viento lo atacaron hasta dejarlo noqueado en el piso.

-Bien hecho, ahora tengo que ver a Sakura -dice el corriendo hacia ella.

-Con que ella es... -susurra el zorro.

La chica se veía peor que antes manchar rojas por la piel, su cara pálida, sangre corriendo por las varias heridas que trae en el cuerpo como su ropa toda sucia y llena de sangre por todos lados, su repiración ahora casi sin poder respirar, sus ojos llorosos queriendo tirar a llanto, su cuerpo empezando a moverse de dolor.

-Tiene mucho veneno por su cuerpo, no puedo creer que aun este viva! -dice el zorro oliéndola asombrado por la gran resistencia de la chica mas del 45% de su cuerpo esta envenenado. Kankuro apenas tenia un 20% y ya le estaba yendo muy mal.

-Agh, tengo que apresurarme Sakura esta en problemas -dice el chico corriendo con Sakura en sus brazos.

Los dos corrieron ya faltaba poco por llegar Konoha cuando los bandidos le atrapan pero Yoru los aparta y sigue corriendo el chico.

-Na... ru... to -susurra Sakura y el chico nada mas pone una cara mas seria que la de antes.

-Ya falta poco Sakura... -murmura y el zorro nada mas le ve por unos instantes y sigue mirando hacia a delante.

-es mejor que nos separemos si me ven los de la aldea no dejaranb que entres y pensarás que eres un enemigo -dice el zorro Yoru.

-Bien -dice el chico antes de que le zorro negro de gran tamaño se valla de ahí escondiéndose entre los árboles.

La aldea oculta entre las hojas al fin se podía ver el corre mas rápido hasta encontrar a los mismo chicos custodiando la puerta, al mirar al chico con capa lo retienen.

-Hey tu, da tu identificación antes de pasar -dice uno sacando un Kunai mientras que otro traía una tabla con nombres escritos en el.

-No hay tiempo que perder ella esta muy grave -dice mostrando les a la muy grave Sakura que apenas podía respirar.

-Sakura!

-Anda vallan y díganle a la Hokage yo la llevaré al hospital! -grita el chico corriendo hacia el hospital.

-Hokage-sama! -grita Chizune desesperada mente al entrar al salón donde se encontraba Tsunade.

-Que pasa Chuzine? -parando de escribir por la gran agitación de Chizune.

-Es Sakura, ah sido envenenada y esta muy grave en el hospital un extraño la trajo diciendo que es la unica lecionada gravemente de los otros!

-Que!, chizune no hay tiempo que perder apurémonos! -gritó saltando de su lugar para correr hacia donde se encuentra Sakura en el hospital.

En una sala muchos médicos estaban reunidos tratando de parar la fiebre como las heridas que tenía al chica, lo peor que en la maquina que se conecta con su corazón se podía ver como los latidos lentamente iban disminuyendo, el chico estaba ahí ´parado frente a ella un poco lejos para que no fuera un estorbo, sus ojos mostraba un poco de preocupación, hasta que por fin entra la hokage en acción.

-Háganse a un lado... Que!... Esto es veneno! -dice ella impresionada de como el veneno se ah desarrollado tan rápido- No hay tiempo que perder necesito varias charolas de agua tibia y muchas mantas, rápido!

-Hi!

-Tu!, chico debes ser fuerte necesitaré tu ayuda, agárrame a Sakura fuertemente -dice Tsunade y el nada mas hace lo que ella dice.

-Tsunade-sama, esto es increíble nunca antes vi una concentración tan grande de veneno en alguien -dice Chizune un poco aterrorizada.

-Informe, el porcentaje de veneno esta por arriba del 65% -dice ella con miedo- ah derramado demasiada sangre.

Los ojos del chico de la capa se abren por unos momentos y los vuelve a endurecer.

-Esto esta mal, Sakura puede morir en cualquier momento -dice Tsunade y pone en acción agarrando agua en sus manos hasta formar una bola redonda- quiero que me la sostengas bien ella no es como cualquier otro ninja, tiene demasiada fuerza en si.

El chico en silencio anda mas asiente y Tsunade apunta el agua directo en el corazón.

-Preparados, listo, ya! -dice y al intante inserta el agua en el cuerpo.

Sakura empieza a gritar de dolor, su cuerpo quería retorcerse, salir d ahí de ese dolor lo mas pronto posible, el chico luchaba con sus fuerzas por detenerla, era muy fuerte la chica. Le dolía, le dolía escuchar como ella gritaba, ver su rostro de angustia y agiutación, su cara como todo su cuerpo bañado de sudor, cuando por fin tratan con la primera burbuja, de ella sale mas de la mitad veneno, Sakura aun con dolor al menos ya estaba mas relajada, tsunade con los otros enfermeros habían tratado con las heridas cerrandolas antes de la operación al menos ya no tiraba mas sangre, si no ahora estaría en peores condiciones de las de antes, el tiempo estaba ciendo contados, no podpían perder ni un minuto o una de las mejores kunoichis estará siendo perdida. Tsunade deja el veneno en el tazón que habpia recogido el agua y agarra el siguiente haciendo de nuevo la burbuja de agua, Tsunade suspira y pone ahora la burbuja directo al hígado era el segundo mas dañado como el corazón.

-Aqui va, preparense de nuevo -dijo e incrustó de nuevo la burbuja ahora en el hígado, Sakura de nuevo empieza a gritar de dolor, aun el chico d ela capa imprecionado por la gran fuerza de la chica de pelo rosado pero este no era momento para distrerse tenían que salvar a la chica que sufría por ese veneno que se le fué impuesto en ella.

El grito se escuchaba por todo el hospital, doctores salian y entraban del lugar sacando charolas con agua, toallas y muhcas otras cosas las enfermeras solo podían ayudar en este caso quitando a la gente que estaba preocupada por ella hasta la chismosa, el comentario de que Sakura la aprendíz de Tsunade estaba en muy graves condiciones habia llegado por todo konoha pero muy pocos fueron a verla por no hacer estorbo en le hospital y fue una muy buena decición. Las cosas se complicaban, el tiempo pasaba y muy lentamente curaban a Sakura pero aun así no se sale de emergencias, el chico veía lentamente como la gente pasaba corriendo, agonisaba al ver a esa chica sufriendo por el dolor, tenerla frente a el y no poder hacer nada mas que sostenrla para que no se mueva mucho era algo de lo que mas odiodaba ... hacer nada... Matar a deidara era lo que quería, hacer sufrir a alguien es lo que odiaba mas si era mujer.

-Naruto!... -gritaba entre el dolor... ese nom,bre, el de la capa se queda pensativo- Naruto... perdóname...

Lo único que decía la chica, la señora Tsunade ignoraba todo lo que la chica decía, ahora era el momento de sanarla hasta tenerla a salvo, la chica Chizune retenía las lagrimas que gritaban por rodar por su rostro. Ya pasaron 2 horas y el veneno salía y venia como las heridas resurgían, el veneno le quemaba por dentro, las charlas no paraban de venir, fue entonces cuando llegan todos los compañeros de Sakura en la batalla contra el akatsuki.

-Sakura!, donde esta Sakura! -grita Kiba desesperado por su amiga que estaba en mal estado.

-Chicos los quiero fuera de la sala de emergencia ahora! -grita Tsunade

Todos se quedan callados en esos segundos hasta Sakura sorprendente mente, en esos segundos la maquina conectada al corazón de la kunoichi, empieza a latir demasiado rápido.

-Señora Tsunade! -dijo un enfermero y la pobre maestra ya no sabia que hacer su aprendiz estaba muy grave, los amigos de la chica estaban peor que antes haciendo revuelto hasta que el sonido de los latidos del corazón de la chica de pelo rosa se detienen.

-Lady Tsunade, la estamos perdiendo! -grita otro enfermero.

-Sakura! -grita Kiba a todo pulmón al escuchar esas palabras haciendo resonar ese nombre por todo konoha...

**En realidad el capitulo estuvo algo corto pero les prometo que el proximo les dejara con mejores espectativas.**


	3. cap 3 sentimientos ocultos

El silencio de la maquina, Kiba gritando el nombre de su amiga, Tsunade con os ojos en blanco quieta como una roca, ella ah visto perder a mucha gente y ahora a su aprendiz que la queria como si fuera su hija estaba muerta, ya no queria ver gente morir para eso se hzo la mejor nnja medica, cae el piso en silencio temblando de dolor y mied, debio esforzarse mas, si no no hubiera pasado esto no debio dejarla ir aya, no era lo suficienemente fuerte, Sakura tiene ya bastate chackra pero no lo suficiente para poder derrotarlo, es por eso que ella esta muerta ahora.

Kiba gritaba al ver a su amiga muerta en la cama sin movimiento, sin repirar tan siquiera, queria escucharla, por que tenia que pasar esto justo ahora que se estaba recuperando, le ah costado mucho hacerla sonreir aunque sea un poco y ahora ella esta muerta de nuevo con su cara triste, que dolor le daba verla asi, no debio darle permiso de dejarla ir, si vio que ella fue fuerte tanto para luchar al final, para defender a sus amigas, dio su vida como una honorable ninja, pero, ahora ya no valia nada, debio haberse ido y que ellos se las arreglaran contra el, no fue suficiente con lo que hicieron.

El chico de la capa solo veia a la chica de pelo rosado con cara pensativa toda la sala en silencio lamentadose de la muerte de aquella kunoichi, el meditaba, esa chica, lo ultimo que dijo la chica, tenia muchas cosas que arreglar y no las dejaria pasar, vio a batalla y tenia un grane espírtu de seguir adelante, de luchar por los demas si importar lo que fuese ella estaba ahi para ellos, protegiendolos, hasta el ultimo instante escogio darle el aintidoto a la de ojos aperlados que a ella misma, algo muy valeinte de su parte a decir verdad, muchos se hubieran escogido a si mismos.

La sala de emergencias era un total alboroto, todos gritando corriendo, haciendo un escándalo inútil, Tsunade estaba ahí en el piso temblando y llorando como si fuera la ultima vez, pensando en Sakura, todo este tiempo, de lo que era antes a lo que era ahora un chica con voluntad de hacer lo que sea por ser mas fuerte y mejor para ayudar a los demás hasta el último momento lo logró ayudando a su gran amiga Hinata como a todos los demás en esa última batalla quino demostrar que no necesitaba la ayuda de unos hombre para una batalla, ella y las chicas pudieron contra ellos, hasta el fna ella dio lo mejor de si, ah sido la mejor ninja, la mas fuerte y mejor ninja medico como ella. Sakura siempre luchó para poder demostrar a los demás que si podía, todo acabó ahora... No... Sakura aun no puede irse, ella debe seguir luchando, su fin no es ahora.. Sakura es fuerte y es hora de que lo demuestre, y Tsunade nada mas le dara un empujón. Con decisión ella al instante se para quitándose ese mar de lagrimas que tenía en ella, no era tiempo de llorar, si no de trabajar y... salvara su kunoichi.

-Quiero que todos se aparten de aquí y se callen o los golpeare dejando les en coma en este instante -grito Tsunade llamando la atención de todos en la sala que se detuvieron para ver a la hokage hasta Kiba que era el que mas alborto hacia en ese instante se quedó quieto como todo un perro. Tsunade mira a Sakura en su estado y alza la mano- Sakura no es tu turno de morir!

Tsunade pone su mano en su pecho y empieza a transmitir pequeños choques directos al corazón, los que lo podían ver eran Hinata y Neji con su byakugan, que por cierto estaban atónitos, pero al mismo tiempo enviaba chackra a su contenedor que se había agotado.

-Esta tratando de revivir a Sakura con pequeños electrochoques y chackra -informa a todos los de la sala que no entendían lo que hacía Tsunade.

Tsunade estaba trabajando muy duro por revivirla, no iba a parar hasta lograr algo, pero ha gastado mucho chackra hace rato no saber cuando va acabar el suyo. El chico encapuchado miraba como la hokage estaba algo cansada y todos nada mas estaban viendo lo que ella hacía, si la dejaban sola no podrían salvarla, se acerco a ella y usa su chackra para bombearlo en el cuerpo de Sakura.

Kiba que estaba con cara sería, se hacerca a Sakura y pone sus manos en el pecho igual y empieza igual a bombear su chackra en el cuerpo de Sakura, como dijo la quinta, no era tiempo de Sakura para morir, aun el tenía que terminar su misión... Salvar a Sakura de su soledad por el alejamiento del equipo 7, por ahora tendría que ayudar con todo lo que pueda con el chico misterioso y la hokage.

Tsunade estaba agradecida por lo que los dos chicos hacían ayudar Sakura, no a ella, por el bien de ella. Todos querían de vuelta a Sakura, no por ser una gran medica, si no, por ser una amiga mas, ese el un lema de los ninjas, no dejar a tras a los compañeros. Ese es una de las reglas mas valiosas, pero lastimosamente una de las mas menospreciadas igual. Chizune veía como Tsunade y Kiba no se daban por vencidos aun cuando Sakura había muerto hace unos minutos, hasta el chico raro estaba ayudando. ella igual quiere hacer algo por Sakura. Ella se acerca a su mentora y le ayuda con los electrochoques mientras que los otros dos le daban chackra a la chica que estaba inmovil en la cama.

* * *

En la mente de sakura, el lugar era completamente en blanco, en un lugar se podía ver a Sakura acostada en el piso con los ojos cerrados con una respiración normal, de pronto abre los ojos por la luz, al abrirlos lentamente ve el lugar blanco, al principio no le tomo importancia pero confomre recordaba lo que había pasado se incorpora hasta quedar sentada, nada no veía nada mas que el color blanco, ni siquiera había brisa, el lugar estaba en silencio, no se podía saber si avía fin aunque sea.

-¿Dónde estoy? -hablo calmada-mente, buscó alguna señal, algo, pero nada. No tenia otra opción mas que caminar y ver que sucedía.

Caminó y caminó, pero ninguna señal hubo, que lugar mas extraño y demasiado tranquilo, un lugar muy bueno para un hospital o biblioteca, de y seguro para ellos este silencio sería una delicia pero por ahora no, si es que no sabes donde estas y que haces ahí. Por muy sorprendente no daba hambre ni sed, no había calor pero tampoco frió, el lugar era muy calmado, no tenia fin este lugar, sin nada hasta que a lo lejos ve como dos figuras de personas. Al llegar ahí se dirigió primero a la niña que parecía tener alrededor de 6 años, al parecer de pelo rosa, estaba de rodillas y por el ruido que hacía parecía que lloraba. Sakura odiaba ver a los niños llorar se agacha hasta estar a la misma altura que ella.

- Estas bien? -pregunta Sakura tratando embozando una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa, al pequeña sin dejar de llorar mira a Sakura, que le dio una gran sorpresa, ¡Era ella!, pero de pequeña y estaba llorando pero la cosa ¿por que?-¿Por que lloras?

La pequeña Sakura que con las magas de su ropa trataba de limpiar las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir la mira con inocencia y con un poco de miedo al principio decide hablar.

- Por lo que pasa, yo lloro por ti, las lagrimas que no dejas caer, tengo miedo por ti, que escondes de los demasnos has guardado en lo mas profundo de ti y ahora yo cargo con el peso de llorar por ti para que no estés mal, para que no te sientas mal por que tus mejores amigos te dejaron -dijo la pequeña y empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

Sakura estaba conmocionada este... Era el sentimiento de tristeza y miedo, sentimientos que ha escondido estos años de los demás incluso a Kiba, para no preocupar mal los escondió y ahora aparecen frente a ella, el recordar a sus amigos ella sintió una punzada en el corazón y decide ver a la niña de alado esta ahora a la Sakura que estaba tirada en el piso mirando hacia la nada, su mirada esta ida y sus ojos habían perdido la luz, tenia la edad cuando Sakura estaba con el equipo 7 reunido y aun no se cortaba el pelo, pero ¿por que no sonreía como en esos tiempos?

-¿Por que no sonríes como lo hacía en ese tiempo? -pregunta Sakura un poco preocupada al verla así. La chica con lentitud la mira con cara vacía sin ninguna emoción en su cara.

-Yo, estoy cargando tu soledad de que ellos se fueron, la culpabilidad de que por no ser tan fuertes, ellos se fueron, el no querer estar con nadie, estar mas que en tu esquina sin nada que pensar sin nada que te perturbe como este lugar -dice la chica y mira hacia arriba con tristeza- la frialdad de como uno por uno se fue yendo, cada quien por razones distintas pero que no pudiéramos hacer nada por detenerlos.

-Basta! -gritó Sakura al escuchar cada palabra de ella, ahora se sentía mal, hacerle recordar la verdad era muy doloroso, quiere seguir viviendo con la mentira de que todo esta bien- yo... solo no quiero preocupar a los demás es por eso que los escondí a todos ustedes!.

-¿Hasta a mi? -pregunta una Sakura que no tenía color de relleno si no que nada mas estaba bordeado en la lineas y en la frente tenia un gottcha- ¿Tan bien te olvidarás de mi?, solo por que no quieres preocupar a los demás... Sakura... Yo se que tu eres mejor que eso... Solo te dañas a ti misma.

- ¡Pero tu misma has visto lo que ha pasado!, todos se preocupan por el mal estado en el que estuve -dijo Sakura con enojo estaba sacando la verdad según ella, la iner sakura nada mas le veía con repugnacia.

- Yo conocía a una Sakura muy segura de si que no le importaba lo demás ella seguía adelante -dice ahora alzando la voz.

- Y lo sigo haciendo... -dijo Sakura pero bajando la voz poco a poco- yo solo los oculto para deshacerme de ellos.

-Querida eso suena mas facil de lo que es... Solo te estas mintiendo a ti misma -dice la iner Sakura.

-¡Callate! -grita Sakura y todo se volvió borroso.

-Lucha Sakura así podrás sentirte mejor! -fue lo ultimo que gritó iner sakura antes de que Sakura ya no las pudiera ver.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos ella se ve en un lugar con mas color, sus ojos le pesaban pero quería seguir viendo al parecer era el hospital!, ¿estaba de vuelta?, no había muerto... ¿Todo fue un sueño?... No, ella no lo creía así... Pero al menos ella esta de vuelta al final, de nuevo acostada, pero esta vez, le dolía el cuerpo como si millones de camiones le hubieran pasado encima, no podía moverse, solo podía soltar gruñidos. Al parecer no estaba sola por que una sombra a su lado se mueve y se pone frente a ella.

-Ya despiestas -dice la voz ronca hacia Sakura.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunta Sakura impresionada, no conocía a esa persona que le estaba hablando.

Antes de poder contestarle la puerta se abre y entra Kiba con cara triste junto con Akamaru pero sus ojos cobran vivez al ver de nuevo a Sakura con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Sakura!, estas despierta, Akamaru esta despierta! -dice Kiba lanzandose hacia la chica de pelos rosados que gruñe de dolor- lo siento, he,he

-No importa... puff -dice ella recobrando el aliento que Kiba y su perro le habían quitado-...¿Cuantos días eh estado en coma?

-Exactamente como unos 6 días dios Sakura te nos moriste pero gracias a tsunade-sama, chizune-san, el tipo de capa de mi lado y yo por supuesto usamos nuestro chackra para poder salvarte y revivir te avivando la pequeña cantidad de chackra que tenias aun con la nuestra y unos electrochoques de tsunade y chizune-san -dijo todo feliz, su amiga estaba de vuelta.

Mientras que Kiba le contaba todo desde que ella cayó al piso desmayada, el de la capa la miraba atentamente recordando todo lo que tuvieron que hacer...

(Flash back)

- Chizune quiero que amentes los electrochoques, ya pronto acabamos, chicos aumentes la velocidad de la entrada del chackra!, que entre en cada vaso de chackra pero sin romper ninguno de ellos, eso va por ti Kiba! -grita Tsunade que por su cara rodaba sudor.

Todos en la sala veían como ellos cuatro trabajan con decisión, Ino no se queda atrás, ocmo ninja medica se pone a curar las heridas que aun estaban abiertas y los hyuuga cierran los vasos de Chackra rotos para que pase mejor el chackra, con ellos eran suficientes si mas entraban nada mas iban a hacer que hubiera menos espacio para trabajar.

-Sakura, es hora que vuelvas! -grita Tsunade con ganas de triturar a su aprendiz cuando vuelva a la vida.

Después de mucho trabajo al final se escuchan los pequeños latidos del corazón y la maquina responder, Tsunade y Chizune parando los electrochoques, todos los demás estaban con la boca abierta por unos momentos y luego sonreian y se abrazaban.

-Muy bien Sakura, sabia que podías -dice Kiba y Tsunade termiando de hacer el chequeo.

(Fin flash back)

- Si que fuiste muy fuerte felicidades -dice el chico con capucha, tanto como Sakura como Kiba lo miran solo que Sakura con determinación.

-Gracias... -dice Sakura

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunta Sakura un poco seria esos ojos le recordaban y le hacían hechar mas sal a una herida que no ah sido curada, le recordaban a su equipo 7.

-Perdon, yo soy el que le trajo hasta acá, soy un ermitaño que va de un lado a otro viajando sin rumbo fijo, para conocerlo todo. Me encontré con ustedes que estaban en una pelea y decidí ir a ayudarles- debo decir que ustedes, estuvieron esplendidas ganándoles a ese Akatsuki, yo por mientras se cure seré el encargado de ver que no le pase nada.

-...Si... Me siento aun muy cansada, me voy a dormir de nuevo, adiós -dice Sakura volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Los dos chicos se quedan mirando a Sakura por unos momentos hasta que Kiba mira al tipo y le sonrie.

-Oie, ¿me permites hablar contigo afuera?-pregunta amablemente.

Al salir del lugar Kiba quita la cara snirente como Akamaru a la una de enojo.

-No le hagas daños Sakura, ella es una amiga mía y esta claro que no confía en ti, un ermitaño no puede ser bueno, Akamaru y yo tampoco confiamos de ti, si le haces algo a ella te la verás con nosotros... -Akamaru ladra.

-entiendo... -dice el chico y Kiba se va sonriendo le como Akamaru.- esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pensé... Quizás. -se vuelva a meter a la sala donde Sakura dormía con unagran sonrisa

**Ya terminé otro capitulo!, perdón es que la escuela me tiene de aquí para aya y no me deja casi tiempo y beuno estoy escribiendo por que em dieron un día libre. adiós!.**

**Atte. Mayura. Karin**


	4. cap 4 ataque sorpresa

**Se que tarde mucho en escribir este capitulo pero es que el pricipio de esta cosa esta algo como que aburrido pero ya lo demás se pondrá mejor por que revelará unas cosas muy importantes, tambien como recompensa de no haber escrito en mucho tiempo escribi mucho ;P, espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios de hecho me gustaría que mis reviews llegaran a 25 si se puede!**

Al salir del lugar Kiba quita la cara sonriente como Akamaru a la una de enojo.

..-No le hagas daños Sakura, ella es una amiga mía y esta claro que no confía en ti, un ermitaño no puede ser bueno, Akamaru y yo tampoco confiamos de ti, si le haces algo a ella te la verás con nosotros... -Akamaru ladra.

..-entiendo... -dice el chico y Kiba se va sonriendo le como Akamaru.- esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé... Quizás. -se vuelva a meter a la sala donde Sakura dormía con una gran sonrisa.

.

Las horas pasaban y el ermitaño miraba como la chica de pelos rosados dormía tranquilamente y de vez en cuando murmuraba el nombre Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, ¿Por que repetía ese nombre?, ¿tenía algo importante ese nombre?. Tenía que saber, era intrigante y algo desesperante, lo decía con dolor pero al mismo tiempo con nostalgia, no entendía por que, por eso mismo quería saber. En todo su gran viaje nunca, había visto a alguien como ella que se expresara así, cada vez que la miraba como ella lo miraba, había algo en su cara que no concordaba, era extraño pero también impresionante, esa chica era una gran luchadora, sin importar su estado ella luchaba por los demás y hasta muerta ella no se rindió. Una mujer fuerte era ella. Le intrigaba saber mas sobre ella y como era... Además sería divertido acercarse a ella para hacer enojar al chico-perro, pro no tener confianza en el, claro, el tampoco tiene confianza en ninguno de ellos, pero quizás quedarse un poco mas de lo esperado sería mas que divertido para ver como actuaban cada uno de ellos. Pero por mientras a esperar... quizás largas hora, o días incluso semanas para que la chica de pelos rosas despierte y así ganar supuesta mente la confianza de ella por diversión y por interés en ella.

Los segundo pasarn y solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj hasta que ella abre los ojos de nuevo lentamente memorizando el lugar y ver al tipo con capucha mirandola, ella juraba que casi la veía con una sonrisa en el qu en realidad tenía.

..-Tu quien eres? -pregunta Sakura con una mirada seria, sentandose.

..-Ya lo dije -se para para verse mejor- la pregunta es, ¿quien eres tu?

.. -...Haruno Sakura... Kunoichi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, tu quien eres? -pregunta con voz desafiante, no creia en este tipo que ten´pia frente.

..-Si estas dudando de mi no te preocupes yo no haré daño, de todos modod soy el unico que esta libre , por eso me asiganron aqui temporalmente y yo eh jurado no salir de aqui hasta que estes en buenas condiciones -dijo el con una sonrisa detrás de esa sucia capa que lo cubrí y nada más dejaba ver sus ojos color rojo.

Sakura miraba seriamente al chico, sin confianza mirles de preguntas llegaban a su cabeza, todo gracias a esos ojos, ¿es el?, Naruto-kun o Sasuke-kun?... Sakura era una de las kunoichis más inteligentes de konoha, si no es que la más inteligente, pero claro aun así no le gana a shikamaru. Los ojos de este chico no eran como los de clan Uchiha así que muy probable no era el pero aun así habían sospechas de el, también puede ser naruto, pero naruto es mas el típico chico idiota. Sakura no sabía que decir, todo era muy confuso pero tenia que investigar que era eso a toda costa... Aunque para eso tenga que reunirse con aquella persona para poder saber màs de el.

Sakura estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos como el chico de la capa que se sorprenden que una enfermera llega a ver las necesidades de sakura como también su estado y la comida de ahora que por suerte no eran líquidos que en otras situación hubiera sido así y de seguro se estaría muriendo de hambre... Ahora estaba más que feliz que Tsunade la trató y ahora ella estaba bien.

..-Buenas tardes, Señorita Haruno, es un honor ser su enfermera ahora, si me permite le haré los chequeos -dice la enfermera empujando un carrito de comida al cuarto.

..-Buenas tardes-dijo Sakura mirando a la chica como miraba con gran emoción tener que atender a la mejor kunoichi del lugar, claro sin antes contar a Tsunade que fue su entrenadora. Sakura y el ermitaño en silencio se miraban uno al otro, la chica con cara seria mientras que el otro con una mirada que juraría que estaba sonriendo le abajo de esa capa suya que le empezaba a irritar, después de que finalizó el análisis le sonrie a Sakura, como ella a la enfermera y le da la bandeja de comida.

..-Yo le doy de comer no se preocupe por ello -dice el chico de la capa agarrando la cuchara.

..-¿Enserio?, muchísimas gracias, necesito entregar estos informes antes de que Tsunade-sama se me altere -dice la enfermera y sale a entregar los papeles.

..-... Te daré de comer -dice el ermitaño mirando a Sakura atravéz de la capa grande y gruesa que traía, Sakura lo mira con incredulidad por lo dicho y gruñe.

..-No, no lo arás no dejaré que alguien como tu, que es un desconocido me de, de comer -dice ella con una vena en su cara, el lugar se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

..-No puedes moverte bien, aun tienes el suero paralizante así que tus manos serán torpes para comer y se te caerá todo de la mano -dice el chico agarra la bandeja de comida y los cubiertos- así que yo seré quien el que te de, de comer.

..-Me niego, no quiero que me des de comer -dice ella volteando su cabeza hacia otro lado con disgusto.

..-Si lo ves de ese modo entonces, no comas y tendrás hambre -dice el chico con un aire de burla en el que hace a Sakura molestar mas.

..-Puedo aguantar por bastante tiempo sin que me den de comer, así que puedo esperar hasta que alguien mas llegue para darme de comer -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona tratando de hacer rabìar al chico frente a ella más de lo que ella estaba, pero no sabía si podría aguantar, ah pasado algo de tiempo desde que no comía, ella iba a comer con sus amigos pero la improvisada misión le hizo cambiar de opinión.

..-Si eso es lo que piensas entonces... Podemos esperar pero, te aseguro que no llegarán, si no ahsta por la noche me eh dado cuenta de eso, tambnién, yo no me iré de aquí tengo todo el tiempo hasta que tu estes totalmente recuperada es que me iré de aqui -dijo el con un tono divertido

Sakura nada mas lo mira con un rostro arrogante y con odio, como el se atreve a decirle algo así, no iba a darle el gusto de perder no importa que, ella iba aseguuir así como estaba en la cama cruzada de brazos mirando a todas partes menos a él, el simplemente miraba a sakura a travez de su mascara sentado en una silla frente a Sakura con el plato de comida en una mano y en la otra el tenedor listo para servir comida.

Los minutos pasaban silenciosamente, mirandose de vez en cuando compitiendo quien era el que ponía la peor cara entre los dos, Sakura poco a poco sentía mas y mas hambre y nadie venía, no, no se iba a dejar vencer por el solo por tener hambre es una ninja tiene que ser mas fuerte y dejar a un lado el hambre, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que esto que hizo fue algo estupido, no tenía tiempo de remediar las cosas que ya estaban hechas o si no tragarse su orgullo y comer.

..-_vamos Sakura eres mas fuerte que eso por dios, es solo comida demostremos que si podemos a ese estupido! -grita inner Sakura dentro de la cabeza de Sakura._

Sakura siguió aguantando las ganas de comer algo por orgullo, hasta que su estomago empezó a gruñir de hambre la cra de Sakura se puso roja como tomate y el ermitaño la mira podía jurar que estaba burlándose de ella de tras de esa molesta capa que traía puesta.

..-Te daré de comer y no aceptaré un no como respuesta -dice el agarrando la bandeja de nuevo y poner una cucharada de comida frente a Sakura. Sakura en los ojos se el notaba que quería comer, pero por su tonto orgullo y sus ganas de mostrar que es fuerte se lo impedían, aunque no había comido en unos días... Pero que era lo que pensaba Sakura, abre la boca y se mete la cuchara a la boca, su paladar como su estomago estaban degustando la comida como si fuera la mejor que han probado aunque en realidad es una simple comida la que come.

El ermitaño le daba de comer en silencio ninguno de los dos hablaban solo se daban de comer, hasta que por fin Sakura termina de comer mira al ermitaño a su "cara" y frunce el ceño.

..-Esto no significa que ya ganaste mi confianza... -dice Sakura mirando hacia otra parte.

..-¿Quien dijo que yo quería tu confianza? -dijo el de forma seca y seria sorprendiendo a Sakura ella se quedó sin palabras, con todos ella quiso mostrarse bien, agradar a todos para no tener problemas en la vida hasta poner a todos antes que a ella y vine este desconocido y no le importa tener la confianza de alguien, no sabía que decir o hacer su rostro estaba sombrío y hasta recordó al sueño que tuvo de las otras Sakuras y sus rostros.

..-vete... -dijo Sakura con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, de recordar esas imágenes sentía como su pecho empezaba a oprimirse del dolor pero no físico sino emocional-mente-...Por favor vete... Déjame sola... Solo un momento,por favor...

El ermitaño se queda viendo a Sakura por unos momentos y sin decir nada se sale de ahí y se queda afuera apoyado en la puerta mirando al piso.

..-Parece que la chica esta muy distante ¿cierto? -pregunta Yoru acercándose a su amo.

..-Si... Es solo de darle tiempo, además hay que sacarla de ese mundo que se creó -dijo con un pequeño tono divertido.

..-Entendido... Solo recuerde señor que no tenemos mucho tiempo todavía hay cosas que hacer, lugares a donde ir y estamos en una misión muy importante -dijo el zorro con un pequeño gruñido serio.

..-Si, si, lo se muy bien... Recuerda que estamos aquí además de divertirnos un rato para poder investigar si hay pistas para que nos guien hasta el -dice el ermitaño viendo al zorro- ¿as encontrado algo extraño?

..-No señor, no hay ninguna sospecha seguiré buscando-dice el zorro asintiendo como empieza a subirse a la ventana que estaba frente a ellos

..-Entendido... Si encuentras alguna anomalía informa lo inmediatamente -dice el ermitaño asintiendo y viendo como el zorro saltaba y desaparecía.

..-Parece que ahora a esperar -dice el ermitaño sentándose en la silla mas cercana que había.

* * *

Sakura ve como el ermitaño sale del cuarto, Sakura empieza a respirar fuerte y deja escapar un suspiro, los recuerdos del equipo siente empiezan a salir, de su viejo amor de su idiota amigo, cuando los dos peleaban, cuando los 3 "hacian trabajo en equipo" como luego compartin tiempo juntos, como ellos dos siempre se eforzaban por ser mejores, el tiempo que pasaba con Sasuke y el tiempo que pasaba con Naruto.

Sakura sentía dolor, su pecho se contraía, con solo recordar esas imagenes, llorar y no llorar, se auantaba las lagrimas de dolor.

..-Valla, valla, valla, pero mira que tenemos aquí, que lastima me das -dice una voz reconocida muy bien por Sakura, ella con el ceño fruncido la mira con ojos cerios.

..-¿Que quieres?-pregunta a inne-sakura que estaba frente a ella con el mismo ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sus ojos mostraban asco de verla en ese estado.

..-Uff... Niña ya te lo dije la otra vez, parece que no me escuchaste, te lo repetiré pero solo una ez más, estoy aquí para que abras los ojos, te crees una de las kunoichis mas fuertes y más sabías, pero, no lo eres por que eres débil, débil mentalmente... Recuerdas lo que dijiste en la batalla contra Sasori.

Flash Back

_-Kakashi sensei.. Una vez alguien me enseño a seguir adelante no importa cuánto me costase –kakashi le mira sorprendido- esa persona nunca se rindió, estuvo ahí siempre para protegerme, aun cuando estaba al borde de la muerte.. Nunca se rindió, el siempre se hizo fuerte cada vez más, yo intenté serlo y ahora lo haré con ustedes –dijo ella alzando su pulgar frente a Kakashi y Kiba porque este es mi camino ninja! –le recordó a Naruto- y esto es por mi mejor amigo Naruto!_

_Fin flash Back_

Sakura miraba hacia abajo, si, lo recordaba muy bien... Ella misma lo dijo por Naruto... Pero ahora esas palabras sonaban tan falsas, ahora Sakura no estaba siendo fuerte, ella misma seguía en el pasado, pensando en el y Sasuke-kun... Era verdad los extrañaba y por eso mismo le dolía, por que se siente sola y triste, no lo dudaba, toda su niñez desde la academia (6 años)hasta los 13 años que estaban con kakashi haciendo misiones juntos ellos siempre estuvieron con ella, hasta que llegó Orochimaru, como odia desde ese entonces los exámenes chunnin.

..-Como no olvidar la-contestó Sakura mirando hacia otro lado que no sean los ojos de inner-Sakura que la miraba fijamente como si fuera una asesina.

..-Esas palabras dicen mucho más de lo que tu demuestras si estuviera Naruto en tu lugar de seguro no estaría como tu, el estaría dispuesto a buscarte no importa cuantos años pasasen, pero, no se pondría en ese estado tan lamentable como el que tu tienes, se pondría feliz de solo pensar en ti, por que, el sabe que te encontrará y mírate! tu estas aquí sin hacer nada agonisándo y undiendote más en tu propio pozo.

..-Basta! no quiero escuchar eso, es mentira! -dice Sakura tapándose los oídos

..-Tu dices que es mentira pero tu corazón me dice que es verdad, Sakura, todos quieren ayudarte pero si no te les abres nunca podrás cambiar, todos saben que tienes algo pero si no te abres no te podrán ayudar ellos solo están en la espera de que te les abras -dice inner-sakura caminando a su lado y esta sigue con las manos en las orejas y los ojos cerrados tratando de pensar que esto es mentira.

..-Ja,ja,ja Sakura, me iré solo por que quiero, pero vendré las veces que sean necesarias, y are que abras los ojos... -dice inner-sakura desapareciendo.

Sakura siguió así un rato hasta que ya se tranquiliza y deja sacar un suspiro, mira el lugar en silencio y luego a la puerta recordando que el ermitaño estaba fuera del cuarto.

..-Hay ermitaño estas ahí?- pregunta Sakura gritando con duda, no sabía si se encontraba o no.

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que de nuevo el ermitaño entra y el lugar se queda en silencio por unos momentos.

..-Perdón por sacarte, no debí haberlo hecho fue grosero de mi parte -dice ella sin mirarlo aun seguía en sus pensamientos, el ermitaño solo la mira debajo de su capa.

..-Si, ya no importa, hace rato yo también no estaba muy bien que digamos -dijo el con un poco de calma.

Con esto, ahora los dos estaban más tranquilos pero aun así ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien con el otro, solo había paz... Sakura iba a hablar cuando llega la misma enfermera de hace rato con una sonrisa.

..-Valla parece que la señorita Sakura ya acabó con su comida, gracias por darle de comer -se inclina un poco temerosa al ermitaño y luego a Sakura, señorita con sus análisis que se han hecho hokage-sama ah declarado que en dos días estará de alta, con su permiso me retiro

..-Si, gracias -dice Sakura sonriendo y luego mira al ermitaño.

..-Se ve que ah muchos de por aquí les agradas -dice el mas con una afirmación.

..-Si conozco a la gente del hospital por que son mis compañeros de trabajo, si soy ninja, lo que pasa es que soy ninja medica y mi trabajo también es estar tanto en misiones como en el hospital ayudando a la gente y bueno, me voy haciendo amigos de los aldeanos cuando pasan conmigo y para no tener el ambiente tenso me pongo a platicar con ellos -dice simplemente.

..-Oh, ¿que es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre? -pregunta el, no había nada que hacer de todos modos.

..-Yo casi no tengo tiempo libre pero cuando lo hay me pongo a estar con mis amigas, saludar a kakashi-sensei o... -recodó que la tercera opción era ir al ichiraku...- ... o ir a visitar a mi mamá... ¿Y tu que es lo que hacen los ermitaños?...

..-¿Los ermitaños? pues nunca pasamos mucho tiempo en un sitio siempre vamos recorriendo lugares para ser más fuertes y más sabios y de vez en cuando tomamos misiones para tener dinero y seguir con nuestro viaje por los países...

..-Suena algo raro pero a la vez emocionante, aunque ese tipo de cosas no son de mi gusto...-dice Sakura mirando a la puerta que esta se abre para encontrar a Ino, hianta y tenten frente a ella.

Ino por supuesto se lanza en ella para abrazarla, hinata aun seguía en la puerta con un poco de pena por el hombre (ermitaño) que estaba del otro lado de Sakura viendo a las tres chicas que entraban y a una tenten que se puso a lado de Ino con las manos en la cadera.

..-Sakura, frentona! que bueno que estas bien cuando apenas nos enteramos que ya en dos días sales venimos para acá! -grita Ino aun abrazándola fuerte.

..-No hemos podido venir antes por que teníamos varios asuntos que atender -dice Tenten cuando por fin Ino deja de apretar fuerte a Sakura.

..-Si no se preocupen...

..-Sakura-chan ¿como te sientes? -pregunta Hinata mirándola con un pequeño tinte en sus mejillas.

..-Ya mucho mejor-dice ella moviendo una de sus manos torpemente.

..-Sakura-chan lo que hiciste por mi ese día no debiste... eso fue muy arriesgado-dijo Hinata mirando hacia abajo con cara de tristeza-yo debí haver sido la que se mereció el veneno en vez de ti, tu hiciste más cosas que yo, tu pudiste contraatacar a Sasori, mientras que yo apenas y podía contre el

La sala se quedó en silencio el ermitaño miraba a Sakura, Ino a Hinata y tenten a los dos; HInata aun seguía con la mirada hacia abajo y Sakura tenía una mirada de sorpresa.

..-Hinata... Estas mal, tu ayudaste mucho...-dice Ino con una mirada seria.

..-Ino-chan-murmura Hinata con un poco de tristeza aun...

..-Ino tiene razón tu ayudaste mucho como todas-dice Tenten con una sonrisa tratando de ainumarla pero ni eso funciono.

..-No, en eso no, tu y Hinata ayudaron a Sakura todo el tiempo en cambio yo no pude mas que en decirle que Sasori era en realidad una marioneta...-dice Ino ahora bajando la cara.

El lugar de nuevo quedó en silencio Tenten tenía ahora una cara de preocupación, ella misma igual pensaba que no hizo mucho pero no quiso decirlo... Sakura seguía con la cara de asombro y de pronto empieza a reirse un poco, todos ahora la miran con duda hasta que ella se calla y las mira con una dulce sonrisa.

..-Les diré algo que aprendí en una misión hace mucho tiempo... No importa si haces cosas pequeñas para los demás por que esas cosas se vuelven grandes y valiosas para los demás...-dice Sakura con mirada nostálgica- yo les agradezco lo que hicieron para ayudar, además lo de el veneno a mi no me importó, una kunoichi tiene que ver por los demás y protegerlos y yo lo hice por que soy una kunoichi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas y que protege a los demás... Hinata sin tu ayuda con esas agujas y con tu byakugan no hubiera podido avanzar hasta el y no hubiéramos visto su cara... Tenten tu fuiste muy buena con las armas gracias por sacarme del lugar que estaba atrapada por el akatsuki e Ino, tu ayudaste encontrando la respuesta al decirnos que el era una marioneta sin esa clave no hubiéramos podido saber como derrotarlo, cada una jugó un papel muy importante por eso esas pequeñeces se olieron grandes e importantes...

Ahora las tres tenían un rostro de sorpresa en sus caras, Sakura tenía razón y le agradecían mucho todo lo que dijo y sonrieron, caminaron hacia ella y la abrazaron.

..-Gracias frentona tienes razón!...-dice Ino con una gran sonrisa

..-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan -dice Hinata inclinándose un poco con una gran sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo en su cara.

..-Tienes razón Sakura! -dice Tenten con una gran sonrisa y un giño de ojo.

..-"_Sakura-chan... Muchas gracias por decir que soy fuerte... Yo quiero llegar a ser como tu... Eres fuerte, inteligente y muy bonita además de todo siempre estuviste alado de Sasuke y apoyándolo sin importar nada mientras que yo siempre estaba tartamudeando y desmayando me al ver a Naruto-kun... Yo voy a hacerme tan fuerte como ustedes dos -_se dijo a si misma viendo a Sakura que la miraba con una sonrisa e imaginándose a Naruto-kun de chiquito a su lado con una sonrisa y su cara decisiva.

.

* * *

.Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina haciendo el trabajo de siempre, agarrar, leer y firmar papeles todo el día. A decir verdad era aburrido no sabe como es que su maestro podía soportar todo esto... Por suerte tenía a Chizune a su lado para que la ayude con el papeleo, pero aun así no le ayudaba mucho por que todos los días tenía mas papeles como si nunca fueran a acabarse.

Ella seguía con su pincel haciendo el papeleo como siempre gastando kilos de tinta en un mes, pero bueno ¿a quien le importa eso ahora?. Ella deja los papeles por un momento y jira si silla hacia la gran ventana para ver la montaña de los hokages y la villa... Últimamente Tsunade no ah podido pensar muy bien, muchos problemas han habido, el consejo, Akatsuki, Orochimaru, el problema de Sakura y ahora hospitalización y por último Naruto... Si lo extraña el le juró que se convertiría en hokage pero lleva mucho tiempo desaparecido en su supuesto entrenamiento, lo estañaba como la sonrisa de Sakura cuando la dejó como Sasuke... Tsunade se dirige a su mesa y mira las fotos que tenía en frente. Una ella con su hermano y su ex-esposo, otra con su equipo, orochimaru y jiraya con el tercer hokage y otra que estan Naruto y sakura de pequeños con ella, en una escapada que se dió y los encontró y que buena escapada para tomarse la foto con unas personas queridas.

Los momentos se están poniendo difíciles para ella aun no encuentran a Naruto, los de Akatsuki al parecer están queriendo atacar a la hoja, Orochimaru aun no se encuentra su paradero, la situación de sakura y el consejo con su terquedad y tomar represalias de varias cosas... ¿por que le esta pasando todo a ella y ahora, por que tienen que estar contra Sakura ahora en el momento más delicado de su vida?. Todavía recuerda esa reunión que tuvo con el consejo hace dos años cuando aun Sakura no estaba muy bien.

.

..Flash Back

.

Tsunade se encontraba frente a los del consejo con su cara seria como odiaba que estar frente a ellos solucionando un problema y mas cuando se trataban de problemas delicados y ahora era uno y se trataba de Sakura.

..-Sabemos que Sakura es una de las mejores Kunoichis del lugar muy buena en sus misiones, excelente ninja medica y muy fuerte, en resultado una de las kunoichis más trabajadoras. Muy buenas expectativas tenemos de ella... -Dijo un viejo del consejo con su cara arrugada.

Tsunade se sentía orgullosa que elogiaran a su alumna por lo buena que es y todavía faltaban muchas a decir verdad, pero bueno era mejor no enojarse y enojar al convenio o si no quien sabe que cosas dirían y mas que esta en juego Sakura y aun no sabe de que.

..-Pero, su buen desempeño está decayendo ahora, por las conductas del señor Uchiha y el señor Uzumaki, su actitud por como actúa no solo afecta en sus misiones si no en los de su alrededor tratando de subirles sus ánimos y eso afecta a las misiones de los demás, hasta a ti te está afectando señora Hokage -dice una anciana del consejo con el ceño fruncido.

Tsunade ahora baja la cabeza tenían razón... A mucha gente le está afectando lo de Sakura y la ida de Naruto pero por más que trate de quitárselo de su mente cuando trabaja no puede, es muy doloroso...

..-Ya hemos decidido que hacer con ese problema -dijo otro anciano, el más arrugado de todos- hemos decidido que si en 3 meses la kunoichi Sakura Haruno no vuelve a rendir tan bien y no afectar a los demás le borraremos la memoria de sus dos compañeros y se la restauraremos por una en que no se llevaba con sus compañeros y estos mueren en la primera mision como ninja con Sabuza...

Tsunade estaba ahí con el rostro atónito, como se atrevían a hacer algo tan cruel a una persona solo para que vuelva la mismo rendimiento de siempre.

..-No lo acepto!, es una mujer todos tienen sentimientos hacia algo y se ponen así cuando las cosas que uno quiere se van! -dice ella gritando con los puños listos para golpear algo.

..-Damos tres mese para su habilitación no mas -dijo el jefe del consejo- ya puede retirarse.

Tsunade hecha humo sale de ahí y se encuentra con Kiba esperándola, ¡cierto!, le dijo que esperara para la misión que le tenía por que llegó esa reunión de imprevisto.

..-Con que le borraran la memoria a Sakura si no vuelve a ser la misma de antes... -dice el mirándola con cara seria.

..-Temo que si... -dice Tsunade con un poco de dolor y mucho enojo en sus voz.

..-Yo ayudare para que eso no suceda -dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro y tsunade lo agradece.

.

..Fin Flash Back

.

Gracias a Kiba el problema se fue solucionando de poco en poco y en tres meses al menos Sakura ya volvió a trabajar como siempre no fue la misma, en estos años Kiba a hecho unos cambios en ella al menos y se podría decir que ahora serían los mejores amigos junto con Akamaru y por esta vez Sakura se ah salvado del consejo.

Ya tiene un tiempo que no discutía con el consejo quien sabe que estarán pensando esta vez pero quizás no sea bueno... quien sabe que estarán tramando y contra quien...

..-Tsunade-sama, ya es hora de irnos, es de noche mañana seguimos -dice Chizune agarrando al puerco de tsunade con una sonrisa.

..-Vamos Chizune -dice Tsunade con una sonrisa para no preocuparla.

Chizune siempre quizo a Naruto como un hermano pequeño como a Sakura y ella ah sido hasta mas valiente que Tsunade.

La noche pasó como también el día siguiente que mucha gente fue a visitar a Sakura y el ermitaño simplemente se quedaba en silencio sentado como si no existiera hasta que la gente se iba y empezaba a platicar con Sakura en cierta parte era cómodo por que o si no Sakura se aburriría y tenía que pagarle de una forma por haberla acompañado en todo momento, eso no significa que ya le caía bien aun tenían sus momentos de lucha y enojo pero al final terminaban tranquilisandose y platicaban como si nada hubiera pasadoó tristemente y un poco nostálgico le recordaba a Naruto y sus actitudes serias a Sasuke-kun le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo, había ratos en que ella trataba de que se viera la cara del ermitaño pero nunca lo logro, se reía devilemnte... Que recuerdos es como si tratara de ver el rostro de Kakashi con su equipo... Solo que esta vez es ella sola...

¡Por fin!, hoy sería el día en que ella regresaría a la civilización ya no tener que estar encerrada en 4 paredes con un ermitaño molesto acostada y sentada en una cama sin nada que poder hacer, solo esperaba que llegara alguien para que el dieran sus cosas y así poder largarse, ahora que lo recordaba tenía que agradecerle al ermitaño y que mejor forma que con la tradición de Naruto, con un tazón de ramen, el siempre invitaba a extraños no importa la edad o sexo, que mejor forma que invitar a ese amargado a un tazón de ramen de la mejor tienda.

Sakura antes después de que kiba por fin la pudo sacar de su casa y ya al menos hacerla trabajar un poco, evitaba el lugar por que ahí se sentaba con sus amigos a comer y más a Naruto sentía dolor de solo pensarlo no se imaginaba cuanto si lo viera y más si entrara... Hasta que un día lo pensó y decidió ir cuando podía para tener un recuerdo de Naruto y sentir que el estaba a su lado con cada tazón que comía. Que mejor forma de decir gracias que con un tazón de ramen al estilo naruto y un poco de su enguento para curar heridas, como iba de un lado a otro no podía ir con un médico.

Esperaron. En silencio. Tsunade llegó con una gran sonrisa.

..-Hola Sakura -dice Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro- que bueno que te encuentras mucho mejor -ahora baja la cabeza y la vuelve a alzar ahora con una cara de vieja gruñona- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo tan arriegado como eso? casi te perdemos, no lo vuelvas a hacer, tienes que contar con las demás para eso estaban los equipos!

..-Lo se... -dice Sakura mirando hacia abajo sabía que tsunade todo este tiempo desde qu ellegó debe haber estado muy preocupada por ella, tal vez ni ah podido hacer el trabajo bien- pero en parte te equivocas... Yo se que eso feu arriesgado -ahora mira hacia ella con una mirada decisiva-... pero no por nada me hice tu aprendis, no era para presumir que tu eras mi sensi la hokage y la gran guerrera sannin, no, si no por quería ser mas fuerte para no estar atrás de los demás sin poder hacer nada, tu me enseñaste mucho y ahora soy lo que soy, proteger a los demas es lo que ustedes me enseñaron, por que ese es el camino de una kunoichi proteger a los demás y yo protegía a hinata de tener la misma suerte que yo.

Tsunade se quedó ahí sin habla, con los ojos bien abiertos como la boca, el ermitaño nada mas las mira detenidamente desde su lugar.

..-Bueno... yo.. vengo a decirle que aqui traigo sus cosas y ya estas de alta tienes el tiempo que quieras para poder salir del hospital -dice Tsunade y salió de ahí hasta cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella, deslisando una sonrisa.

..-_"Muy bien Sakura, estpy orgullosa, eres una grandiosa kunoichi, as aprendido mucho de mi, Naruto y los demás, gracias Naruto sea donde estés que has ayudado a Sakura a encontrar el buen camino, será una grandiosa kunoichi como tu... -_dice Tsunade sonriendo para luego irse de ahí con una sonrisa que no se le quitaba de la cara por ahora...

.

* * *

.

Sakura tenia una pequeña sonrisa en ella, segura de si misma, agarró sus pertenencias y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse, ermitaño se quedó ahí pensando en lo extraño que eran todos ahí y sus grandes cambios de humor, en todos hasta la quinta hokage hasta que la interrumpe Sakura saliendo del baño un tiempo después.

..-Creo que ya será hora de irme por un tiempo -dice el ermitaño e iba a seguir habalndo pero es interrumpido por Sakura.

..-Mira no es que me caigas bien pero como agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mi te voy a invitar a un lugar que me gusta mucho ir es de comida.. -dice Sakura con su tipica sonrisa.

.

En el restaurant Ichiraku ramen Sakura y el ermitaño estaban en la barra viendo que comer.

..-Este lugar es donde mi equipo y yo soliamos sentarnos a comer cuando eramos mas pequeños... -dice Sakura mirando el menu- es la mejor tienda de Ramen.

..-Y.. ¿Por que me llevas aqui? -pregunta el ermitaño un poco dudoso.

..-Porque... este es el lugar que mi mejor amigo frecuentaba y el siempre a los desconocidos los invitaba a este lugar y hasta a los amigos tambien... y esto es para mi... como un recuerdo de el... No digo que esta muerto, yo se que no, solo está en un entrenamiento y algún día regresará -dice Sakura con unos ojos soñadores y con esperanza.

..-Bien...

..-Valla, valla pero miren quien tenemos por aquí!, si no es Sakura, veo que ya saliste del hospital me contaron que estuviste muy grave -dice Teuchi el dueño de ichiraku- ayame mira regresó sakura, al parecer nuestras compradoras mas impulsivas a regresado y trajo un acompañante ¿que desean ordenar?

..-Un plato grande de cerdo -dice el ermitaño.

..-A mi lo de siempre -dice Sakura con una sonrisa- espero que te guste este lugar, a mi me gusta su comida...

..-Ah.. -dice el ermitaño mirando a el señor de la tienda como preparaba el ramen- se nota que vienes mucho por aqui..

..-Eh... ah... ¿que no ya te lo dije? -dice Sakura con un pequeño rojes en su rostro y un toque de molestia por lo que dijo el ermitaño.

..-...

no dijeron nada en la espera del ramen hasta que este llega.

..-Aqui tienen espero que lo disfruten -dice Teuchi sirviendo dos grandes platos de ramen.

..-Itadakimas .dice Sakura y empieza a comer el ermitaño hace lo mismo pero en silencio y empieza a comer- y bien ¿como te parece?

..-...Muy bueno, es... lo mejor que eh probado -dice el ermitaño sin dejar de comer un poco.

..-Que bueno -dice Sakura para seguir con su comida mas a gusto.

Después de unos momentos los dos al mismo tiempo pidieron la segunda vuelva y se quedan mirando y no les importo y esperaron por su plato.

..-Y... Sakura-chan... Como te fue en el hospital? -pregunta Ayame poniéndose frente a ellos dos- me contaron que estuvo muy grave lo que te sucedió.

..-Si estuve muy grave pero ahora ya estoy aquí mejor -dice moviendo su brazo muy bien demostrando que estaba mejor.

..-Que bien gracias al cielo... Y ¿quien es el? -pregunta Ayame.

..-El fue el que me trajo hasta acá cuando estaba muy grave -dice Sakura mirando al ermitaño que estaba metido en su ramen.

..-Que bueno, debe ser un muy buen hombre para hacer todo eso -dice Ayame mirando al ermitaño.

Sakura solo deja salir un bufidio y termina de comer su ramen y paga. Los dos salen del lugar y se miran.

..-Ya te vas no? -dice Sakura mirando al ermitaño.

..-No aun, quiero ver la ciudad antes de irme -dice el emitaño.

..-Entonces te la llevo a conocer -dice ella y lo lleva a dar un paseo por todos los lugares, la escuela, el edificio de la hokage, el parque, las tiendas, los lugares de entrenamiento ninja, la escuela, claro se fueron encontrando a=migos de Sakura y claro no podía faltar Kiba y Akamaru que ellos en silencio miraban a el ermitaño con un poco de enojo hasta que se fueron de su vista.

..-Es muy tranquilo el luagr no es cierto? -pregunta Sakura mirando el lugar en silencio.

..-Si...

..-Mira vamos al último lugar que nos falta... Los monumentos Hokage -dice Sakura y lo agarra del brazo hasta llegar a una de las cabezas de los hokages, desde ahí se podía ver la aldea por completo, se quedaron en silencio contemplando el lugar sintiendo la briza del lugar y ver a las personas como pequeñas hormigas.

..-Me gusta de vez en cuando andar por aqui y pensar un rato -dice Sakura mirando a las personas.

..-Es un buen lugar -dice el ermitaño secamente.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que escuchan el aullido de un animal como el de un zorro.

..-Que extraño... Por aquí no hay zorros.. -dice Salura con extrañeza.

El ermitaño simplemente se para en seco y mira a sakura.

..-Es hora de irme.. -dice y Sakura se para.

..-Pero antes voy a dejarles un regalo -dice sacando un kunai de sus ropas Sakura lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos y antes de reaccionar el se va directo a la sala de los hokages y ella le sigue.

..-Tu no te atrevas! -dice Sakura corriendo hacia el, todos sus amigos la ven correr creyeron que estaban jugando.

El ermitaño entra por la ventana de la hokage y ella lo mira.

..-Necesita algo? -dice frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, el ermitaño se queda parado ahí por unos momentos y luego la agarra y se la pone en su hombro agarrando claro sus manos.

..-Que te pasa! -dice Tsunade al verlo hacer esto.

..-Solo estoy jugando un rato-dice el ermitaño.

Chizune entra y ve esto, ella saca un kunai pero el ermitaño era mas rápido y con un toque la inmoviliza, el ermitaño se va como fácilmente vino. Unos momentos después llega Sakura y ve a chizune tirada en el piso inmovilizada, se acerca y con unos toques la moviliza de nuevo.

..-Chizune ¿¡Qué ah pasado? -pregunta sakura frunciendo el ceño se temía que aquel "regalo" sea algo malo.

..-El extraño... se ah llevado a tsunade-sama! -dice sensei

..-Shishou.. -murmura Sakura y se para- Chizune necesito que le avises a todos los ninjas que se encuntran aqui buscar a ese ermitaño, no sabemos a que es lo que nos enfretamos.

Chizune asiente y Sakura va en su busqueda, por todos lados, lo más cuerioso es que el ermitaño iba dejando señas en el camino y de nuevo el allido del zorro, no sera... Puede ser un aliado!, Sakura se va corriendo por los tejados, hasta que en el campo donde entrenó con Kakahi, naruto y sasuke-kun para las campanillas, ahí se encontraba en la misma piedra de donde etsabn los obentos sentado jugando con el mismo kunai que sacó cuandoe estaban en la torre de los hokages, justo enfrente de el sentada en el piso se encontraba shishou no se podía mover, de y seguro hizo la tecnica inmovilisante.

..-Tu como te atreves a hacer algo así crei que eras bueno -dice Sakura con una mirada de fiera en su rostro

..-Eso pensaste pero nunca puedes confiar en un ermitaño -dice con un pequeño tono burlón que hizo rabiar mas a Sakura.

..-¿Cómo te atreves? -dice ella sacando un kunai y aventandoselo pero el lo elude muy facil.

..-Muy lento no lo cres? -pregunta el ermitaño. Sakura jurba ver su sonrisa- esto será un divertido juego.

..-Tu ves esto como un juego? -dice Sakura ahora muy enfadada.

..-Maldito sabia que no eras de confinza! -grita Kiba apareciendo junto con akamaru- como te atreves a hacerle esto a la hokage, estab vez ya me has dado una razón para matarte -grita Kiba muy cabreado.

..-woff, woff (ladrido) -grita nada mas akamaru mostrando sus grandes colmillos blancos.

..-Valla pero si es kiba y su perro akamaru, ¿cierto?, que bien, justo como pense ser uno de los primeros en llegar -dice sonriente... pensaban Sakura, kiba y akamaru.

Despues de unos momentos llegan todos los amigos de Kiba y Sakura. Shino, hinata, shikamaru, Ino, neji, tenten, lee, choiji, chizune, kakashi, etc...

..-Esto me divertirá un rato -dice el ermitaño parandose de su lugar todos agarran un kunai listos para atacar, fue entonces que una llama parece y de el sale un zorro y su mirada se dirige a el ermitaño.

..-Encontrado la pista de lo que buscamos pero esta uyendo de aqui -dice el zorro y el emitaño se queda en silencio por unos moemntos y su mirada de nuevo se dirige hacia ellos.

..-Que lastima que tendre que irme pero sería muy divertido que me buscaran -dice el ermitaño, por que o si no volveré y las cosas no serán las mismas -dice el ermitaño lanzando su kunai alado de la hokage y se va de ahí saltando de rama en rama.

Sakura corre hacia su shishou y la desparaliza, tsunade estaba enojada con ese tipo y no lo dejaría pasar, una por atentar contra el hokage y otra por atentar contra la aldea.

..-Necesitamos un equipo de emergencia para el rastreo de ese ermitaño -dice Tsunade y todos estaban decisidos y nadie en contra.

**Al fin lo acabe!, bueno antes que nada feliz navidad y aqui les traigo su regalo, jeje valla que fueron 7,723 palabras si que es mucho... Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo adios! y feliz navidad!**

**atte. mayura. karin **


	5. cap 5 misión, encuentro sin buscar

**Perdonen mi tardanza pero es que he tenido un bloqueo de inspiracion para escribir y me ha tardado pero ahora creo tener una idea, solo perdonen si me salto luego a meses después por que mi idea era que la búsqueda tardara pero por esa idea he tenido el bloqueo asi que perdonen si la historia no fue muy de sus agrado**

_**Flash back**_

**_..-¿Cómo te atreves? -dice ella sacando un kunai y aventandoselo pero el lo elude muy facil._**

**_..-Muy lento no lo cres? -pregunta el ermitaño. Sakura jurba ver su sonrisa- esto será un divertido juego._**

**_..-Tu ves esto como un juego? -dice Sakura ahora muy enfadada._**

**_..-Maldito sabia que no eras de confinza! -grita Kiba apareciendo junto con akamaru- como te atreves a hacerle esto a la hokage, estab vez ya me has dado una razón para matarte -grita Kiba muy cabreado._**

**_..-woff, woff (ladrido) -grita nada mas akamaru mostrando sus grandes colmillos blancos._**

**_..-Valla pero si es kiba y su perro akamaru, ¿cierto?, que bien, justo como pense ser uno de los primeros en llegar -dice sonriente... pensaban Sakura, kiba y akamaru._**

**_Despues de unos momentos llegan todos los amigos de Kiba y Sakura. Shino, hinata, shikamaru, Ino, neji, tenten, lee, choiji, chizune, kakashi, etc..._**

**_..-Esto me divertirá un rato -dice el ermitaño parandose de su lugar todos agarran un kunai listos para atacar, fue entonces que una llama parece y de el sale un zorro y su mirada se dirige a el ermitaño._**

**_..-Encontrado la pista de lo que buscamos pero esta uyendo de aqui -dice el zorro y el emitaño se queda en silencio por unos moemntos y su mirada de nuevo se dirige hacia ellos._**

**_..-Que lastima que tendre que irme pero sería muy divertido que me buscaran -dice el ermitaño, por que o si no volveré y las cosas no serán las mismas -dice el ermitaño lanzando su kunai alado de la hokage y se va de ahí saltando de rama en rama._**

**_Sakura corre hacia su shishou y la desparaliza, tsunade estaba enojada con ese tipo y no lo dejaría pasar, una por atentar contra el hokage y otra por atentar contra la aldea._**

_**Fin flash back**_

..-Necesitamos un equipo de emergencia para el rastreo de ese ermitaño -dice Tsunade y todos estaban decisidos y nadie en contra- Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choiji, Neji y Lee ustedes serán el equipo de rastreo no importa cuanto tiempo les cueste pero es importante que lo rastreen, yo me ocuparé de informarles a las demás aldeas se subusqueda pro el bien de sus aldeas y la nuestra, Shikamaru quedas a cargo...

Los seis asintieron y no tardaron en irse para preparar sus cosas. Sakura al llegar a su dormitorio agarro varios rollos y en el sello alimento, ropa, armamentos y varios instrumentos de medicina como otros rollos vacíos para sellas cosas por si acaso... Tenia que apurarse por que tiempo era lo que mas necesitaban ahora. Salió de la casa lo más pronto posible y salto de casa en casa hasta encontrarse en la puerta de la aldea era la última que faltaba.

..-Bien ahora que ya estamos todos tenemos que organizarnos en grupos... Kiba tu irás adelante para rastrear el olor del ermitaño, Neji tu estarás hasta atrás, Sakura tu te pondrás alado mio atrás de Kiba y Lee iras con Choiji... Así nos quedaremos unidos, quiero que estén alerta todo el tiempo por si hay ataques sorpresa...

Todos asintieron sin decir ni una palabra, ya estaban por salir cuando...

..-¿Se van sin decir tan siquiera un adiós? -dice una chica peli-rubia con la manera en la cadera con Hinata detras de ella con la mano cerca de la boca con su rojes pregnado en la cara.

..-¿Ino, Hinata, que hacen aquí? -pregunta Sakura mirándolas con los ojos ligeramente abiertos...

..-Ino esta misión es muy importante y no daba tiempo para relajarnos e ir a donde quiziéramos -dijo Shikamaru con su cara de molestia como siempre.

..-Como digas... De todos modos no venia por ti -dijo Ino con enojo por las palabras que dijo el molesto de Shikamaru...- Sakura, espero que te valla bien eres toda una suertuda de poder ir a una misión muy difícil con ellos.

..-S-si, Sakura-chan ten suerte contra esa persona -dice Hinata apoyando la opinión de Ino.

..-Chicas... Je, nunca van a cambiar, también son fuertes, no por que valla con ellos me hace decir que soy muy fuerte, solo la Hokague me nombro y ya, también a ustedes le pudo pasar... -dice Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro la misma que en el hospital.

..-... Huh, Sakura-chan yo... solo quiero que regreses bien -dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

..-Hinata, no se cuantos meses tarde en esta busqueda pero prometo que volveré -dice Sakura.

..-Oh Hinata, no te preocupes por Sakura-chan por que yo la protegeré lo prometo por mi llama de la juventud -dice Lee alzando el pulgar y enseñando su tipico diente brillante.

.-Eh... bueno preo no te prometo que el regrese completo -dice Sakura hacia Hinata y ríen las 3- me tengo que ir adiós!

..-Al fin que molestia... -dice Shikamaru poniendose en su posición.

..-Eres un amarado Shikamaru!, adiós chicos tengan cuidado! -dice Ino.

..-P-por favor regresen bien -dice Hinata desde atrás de Ino.

Los demás nada mas asienten y se van, las dos chicas se quedaron viéndolos hasta que se perdieron dentro de los árboles.

..-Sakura se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte -dijo Ino a nadie en especial.

..-Si -dice Hinata mirando a Ino con una dulce y pasible sonrisa- y lo será.

..-Pero que estamos diciendo? no nos amos a quedar atrás también seremos muy fuertes incluso más que ella -dice Ino con el ceño fruncido- No nos vamos a dejar vencer por la frentona, ¿estas conmigo Hinata?

..-P-pero Ino-chan! -dice Hinata nerviosa al ver el comportamiento de Ino...

..-Nada de pero vamos a entrenar no me quedaré atrás de ella y tu tampoco Hinata -dice jalando a Hinata contra su propia voluntad hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

.

.

Tsunade se encontraba sentada de nuevo en su oficina pensando en todo y en nada cosas por aquí y cosas por acá... Los problemas se le acumulan de poco en poco, tratan de comprender por que pasaba todo esto era lo mas difícil, lo único en que estaba consciente es que la mayoría de sus preocupaciones tenían que ver principalmente con Naruto y Sakura, ellos dos siempre acababan siendo los que acaban en problemas que le afectan a todos...

Akatsuki busca a Naruto, Naruto y Sakura buscan a Sasuke, Naruto que ha desaparecido afecta a Sakura y Sakura afecta a sus amigos y trabajo y eso afecta al congreso, muchos de sus problemas siempre terminan entrometiéndose los dos o alguno de ellos dos, ahora un lunático amenaza a la aldea y Sakura tiene que ser la que más se juntaba con el en el poco tiempo, ahora ella está dentro de la busqueda se aquel sujeto que tarde o temprano conocerían su identidad. Suerte que Sakura ahora está fuera en una misión por que no sabría cuando darían las ordenes del congreso en tomar cartas sobre el asunto por el problema de Sakura, si ha progresado pero aun así está dando todo de ella misma y el congreso es muy exigente en ese tipo de asuntos.

No podía trabajar, su cabeza le daba vueltas y ahora mismo le faltaba la compañía de su animo y enemigo al mismo tiempo, el licor, de su escritorio busco su frasco de Sake pero no encontro, vacío, nada dentro, saco su cajón escondido y nada, con pesadez se paró de su lugar y con pasos lentos se acerco a su estante de libros sacando unos hasta que por fin lo que anhelaba en estos precisos momentos tenia frente a ella una gran botella de Sake, la agarro como si fuera la cosa más preciada y se fue a su lugar, cuando se sentó abrió la botella y sin buscar un vaso tomó un trago de ese delicioso manjar que es dulce pero a la vez fuerte que llena la boca de un sabor difícil de describir pero la calma hasta ala bestia más furiosa. Al separar los labios de aquella botella contenedora de licor de salir un suspiro de gusto, iba a tomar otro sorbo cuando abren la puerta y era Chizune con un pequeño puñado de papeles.

..-Tsunade-sama aquí le traigo unos cuantos papeles que encontré unos viejos papeles que encontré en la bodega para que los pueda checar y clasificar -dice pero entonces la ve tomando Sake y hace una mueca- Tsunade-sama no haga eso en horas de trabajo que le puede hacer mas a usted...

..-No me importa de todos modos no quiero nada ahora mismo las cosas no están como para que quiera trabajar estoy muy cansada -dice Tsunade tomando otro trago de su ambición.

..-Por favor Tsunade-sama en estos momentos es cuando uno tiene que ser más fuerte, no por cosas como estas tiene que dejarse vencer -dice Chizune mirando a Tsunade y entregándole los viejos papel que empezaban a ponerse un poco amarillentos.

Tsunade miró los papeles con desaproación por unos momentos pero Chizune tenía razón es muy importante seguir con el trabajo y los agarro, leyó unos cuantos y los dejó a un lado hasta que le llamó la atención un papel que tenía algo tan importante que tenia un sello de secreto e importante, lo leyó y hasta vió la imagen... esa foto la conocía en algun lado hasta que lo recordó, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían platos y sus pupilas se achicaron... Ahora las cosas tienen más sentido, se le ha aclarado la mente como la bruma del alchol con esa información que no tomaba en cuenta.

..-Chizune, hay trabajo que hacer -dice Tsunade entregando el papel a Chizune esta lo y pone cara de horror.

..-Tsunade-sama no es.. -dice

..-Si chizune, de nuevo, hay trabajo que hacer necesitamos un equipo e investigar -dice Tsunade con el ceño fruncido...

.

.

El equipo conformado por Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Sakura, Choiji, Lee y Neji saltaba árbol tras árbol siguiendo el ratrso que Akamaru y Kiba tenían, todos andaban en silencio, alerta por si alguien o algo le atacaba, además de que ninguno tenía la intención de hablar en ese momento, tan consentrado en el trabajo que tenían en ese momento que sería mas incómodo hablar que estar cayados, además sabían que no trataban con una persona cualquiera sino con una que ha tenido muchas experiencias a traves del tiempo...

Paso tras paso alejandose de la aldea en que ellos habitualemnte estaban acostrumbrados era ya algo normal entre ellos, misiones peligrosas si, ya las han tomado no es algo de otro mundo, pero... algo en esta persona hacia que las cosas fueran distintas... Algo en el los hacia enojar pero al mismo tiempo sentirses seguros... Ya varias semanas desde su salida y solo han encontrado pequeños rastros de ellos y dar con malenates de poca categoría.

Siguieron caminando cuando kiba se para al igualq akamaru, los otros al instante se detienen y aponen sus manos alado de sus guarniciones de kunais.

..-Kiba... que sucede... -dice Shikamaru con la voz mas baja que ha hecho en su vida, Choji empezaba a sudar, Sakura fruncia el ceño lo más que podía, neji tenía la mano lista para atacar y lee tenía los ojos más abirto... si eso es posible...

..-Es que... -dice Kiba todo serio y los voltea a ver- quiero ir al bañoooo!

todos lo miran y caen al piso tanta tensión para nada

...-Kiba! hiciste que nos preocupáramos para nada!-dice sakura con ganas de asecinar a su compañero que hizo que hiciera cosas de mas...

..-Lo siento no aguanto más!-grita llendo a unos matorrales cercanos para poder liberarse de su tortura... Sakura y los demás se miraban con ojos pesados, al parecer sería un buen momento para descansar y la pista de aquel ermitaño no estaba del todo perdida pero al mismo tiempo acertada, no habían descansado desde hace ya varias horas y si seguían asi cuando se lo encontraran no podrían con el y lamisión se volvería más dificil por que aquel hombre tomará medidas más precavidas para que no lo ecnuentren.

Choiji fue el primero en relajarse y se dispuso a sacar algo de comer, shikamaru al ver esto se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos apoyandose en el arból que estaba a sus espaldas, lee siguiendo su ley más deseada de la llama de la juventu se dispuso a entrenar lanzandole amenazas a un árbol, Neji con lo serio que era simplemente se sentó y se quedó en trance pensando en consas triviales que solo el se diría, Sakura al ver a estos olgazanes a ecepción de Lee oviamente, dió un uspiro y se puso a hac para buscar uer una fogata para preparar los alimentos de ese momento...

Después de poco todos ya estaban reunidos ahi juntos perdidos en sus pensamientos o haciendo otras cosas sin tomar importancia de lo demás unque claro todos estaban alerta por si habían intrusos.

Sakura estaba un poco triste y se le notaba en el rostro y no era nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro pequeño y gran amigo naruto en el que pensaba, lo extrañaba demasiado y no tenerlo ahí le hacía falta, más con aquel ermitaño que aun cuando no lo paresca por sus acciones se parece en cierto modo a Naruto... Kiba miraba a Sakura que traía cara triste, dió un pequeño suspiro y sonrió con un poco de dolor, era su amiga y su amistad con ella se ha fortalezido astante y por eso de que la conoce sabe que la actitud de sakura ahora no era de buen gusto, no ha cambiado casi nada desde lo que escucho aquella vez y la promesa que hizo de trerle la buena felicidad por ella y por todos... Caminó hacia donde se encontraba ella hasta sentarse a su lado, en silencio se quedaron por un largo rato...

..-Kiba... han pasado ya arias semanas desde el insidente y aun no podemos encontrarlo, esta misión me tiene muy preocupada... Yo no se porque... pero siento... Que si seguimos con esta misión... encontraremos a Naruto... de alguna forma u otra... -dice ella mirando al cielo.

..-Sakura... Tu no tienes que preocuparte por todas estas cosas yo se que se podrán resolver en algun momento pero se resolverán... -dijo Kiba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- ade`´as estamos aqui contigo como un equipo para apoyarnos... Y con lo de Naruto... Pues si encontramos pistas yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

..-racias Kiba -dice Sakura con una sonrisa. Se quedan en silencio por un buen rato hasta que Sakura decide pararse ha hacer otra cosa que estar ese lugar, necesitaba un lugar aislado para poder pensar en paz y quizas seguir en sus investigaciones sobre la medicina e intentar que sus contenedores de chackra se vuelvan más grandes.

Camino por unos momentos por los árboles hasta que se econtro una laguna no muy lejos de donde sus compañeros se encontraban, era grande y muy limpia, el agua se veía muy cristalina un buen lugar para poder descansar, en ese momento Sakura olvido todo, al ser hechizada por aquel lugar simplemente optó por meter los pies al agua y disfrutar ese momento, pasó el tiempo, no sabía exactamente cuanto había pasado pero eso no le importaba hasta que con pesades se tuvo que parar, cuando terminó de ponerse los zapatos ella se dió la vuelta y lo que vió fue algo que no se esperaba por estas zonas... Un zorro, o más bien dicho una zorra y su cría, mirandola directamente estaba un poco lastimada de las patas la madre que sontenia a su hijo del cuello. Sakura sin importarle en ese monmento que ese animal estuviera por esas zonas se hacecó lentamente, Esta gruñó un poco pero al final sakura logró hacercarsele y con su poder curativo le ayudo y cuando terminó el animal movió las orejas y salió corriendo escabullendose por el bosque.

Sakura se quedó mirando por donde la zorra había pasado y es cuando se dió cuenta que esa zorra era más grande de lo normal...

..-Será por como es esta zona?... Quien sabe...-se dijo riendose por ella misma, quizás estaba alucinando, ella miró a todos lados, creyó haber escuchado gritos de personas buscano algo, otra vez se rió debe estar alucinando ya cosas extrañas se debe estar relajando tanto que ya no esdta pensando bien, pero...Quien no alucianría con un lugar tan raro pero emocionante como aquel lugar... Se quedó viendo el lugar un momento disfrutando el aire que pasaba y el sonido de los árboles al ser movidos por el viento.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar y no queria que sus amigos se preocuparan por que ella no aparecía fue entonces en que se diò la uelta para ir por sus cosas y se encuentra frente a frente con una sombra de un hombre y al ver bien como este se detuvo a verla era nada más y nada menos que el ermitaño, Sakura abrió los ojos, después de estar buscando desde hace ya tiempo lo tenía frente a ella como si nada, como si encontrarlo es no buscarlo y ahì estaba frente a el como si nada..

..-Tu! ..-dice Sakura


	6. cap 6 grandioso equipo

**_Bueno antes que nada de nuevo perdon por tardarme pero este capitulo me llevó demasiado por falta de inspiración prácticamente hoy 23 de mayo me puse a escribir toda este capitulo pero ya en los otros capítulos no tardarán o espero por que terminan mi exámenes finales pero tengo una idea de que hacer hasta el capitulo 11_**

**Después de tanta búsqueda por tanto tiempo, el estaba ahí frente a ella, en el momento que ella había dejado de buscarlo, como si la clave fuera no buscarlo, el famoso ermitaño la mira por un momento con aquellos ojos serios, que nada mas le hicieron que le dirá cierto es calofrío por toda su columna vertebral… Pero como toda una ninja rápidamente salió de su trance y se volvió hacia aquel hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos por suerte ella ya tenía todas sus cosas equipadas en ese preciso momento… Fue entonces cuando ella empezó a correr hacia el a gran velocidad pero no la suficiente, porque, el reaccionó y corrió hacia donde se encuentran sus compañeros.  
**

**Sakura se quedó mirando por donde la zorra había pasado y es cuando se dió cuenta que esa zorra era más grande de lo normal...**

**..-Será por como es esta zona?... Quien sabe...-se dijo riéndose por ella misma, quizás estaba alucinando, ella miró a todos lados, creyó haber escuchado gritos de personas buscando algo, otra vez se rió debe estar alucinando ya cosas extrañas se debe estar relajando tanto que ya no esta pensando bien, pero...Quien no alucinaría con un lugar tan raro pero emocionante como aquel lugar... Se quedó viendo el lugar un momento disfrutando el aire que pasaba y el sonido de los árboles al ser movidos por el viento.**

**Ya había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar y no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan por que ella no aparecía fue entonces en que se dio la vuelta para ir por sus cosas y se encuentra frente a frente con una sombra de un hombre y al ver bien como este se detuvo a verla era nada más y nada menos que el ermitaño, Sakura abrió los ojos, después de estar buscando desde hace ya tiempo lo tenía frente a ella como si nada, como si encontrarlo es no buscarlo y ahí estaba frente a el como si nada..**

**..-Tu! ..-dice Sakura con asombro**

**-Fin flash back-**

Después de tanta búsqueda por tanto tiempo, el estaba ahí frente a ella, en el momento que ella había dejado de buscarlo, como si la clave fuera no buscarlo, el famoso ermitaño la mira por un momento con aquellos ojos serios, que nada mas le hicieron que le dirá cierto es calofrío por toda su columna vertebral… Pero como toda una ninja rápidamente salió de su trance y se volvió hacia aquel hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos por suerte ella ya tenía todas sus cosas equipadas en ese preciso momento… Fue entonces cuando ella empezó a correr hacia el a gran velocidad pero no la suficiente, porque, el reaccionó y corrió hacia donde se encuentran sus compañeros. Si ellos estaban alerta serìa posible que podrìan capturalo facilmente, pero, estaban hablando de ellos... Los olgazanes que no estaban haciendo nada mas que estar acostados y hacer nada, no podía quejarse por que ella tambien se puso a olgazanear un rato, nada mas esperaba que al menos estuieran un poco preparados para al menos detenerlo un poco y asi detenerlo y agarrarlo más rápido.

Corrió con la esperanza de que ellos se hayan dado cuenta al menos de que el ermitaño ha pasado por ahí, al llegar casi se cae al ver que todo estaba hecho un desastre, la cacerola que en la que habían puesto la comida estaba tirada con toda al sopa regada en el piso, Kiba estaba en el piso abajo de Akamaru medio inconsciente, lee atado en un árbol, Shikamaru dormido recostado en otro de los árboles y apenas se estaba levantando con cara de sorprendido al ver todo cambiado, Choji colgando boca abajo de un árbol inconsciente y Neji... ¿Dónde esta neji?... Sakura lo buscó pero no lo veía en ningún árbol o incosciente.

-Sakura -dice una voz llamando la atención de la chica de pelo rosado al piso a unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella, pero no lo vió- estoy acá abajo.

Ella al instante mira y ve a Neji enterrado en el piso para solo dejar ver su cabeza a la vista,ella ya etsaba acostumbrada a er este tipo de situaciones,en el examen ninja en el caso de sasuke, con Naurto cuando tenían entrenamientos con Kakashi y en misiones, por suerte a ella no le ha pasado, lo sacó de ahí.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó Sakura con cara seria mientras se dirigían hacia los demás que al parecer ya se estaban preparando.

-Estábamos con la guardia baja cuando vimos como el ermitaño ese bino y nos atacó a todos, yo fuí tras el pero me sorprendió por detrás con un clon de sombra y me dejó en terrado bajo la tierra.

-Ese maldito, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a noquearme junto a Akamaru y los demás? -dice Kiba con rabia de haber sido vencido tan fácilmente.

-No es momento para gruñir Kiba, es hora de irnos, Akamaru ¿tienes el olor de el? -dice Sakura mirando al perro que asiente.

-Hey shikamaru, ¿No crees que Sakura está actuando como la lider? -pregunta Choji a Shikamaru, todos los chicos estaban escuchando la conversación.

-Lo se pero prefiero eso a que me de uno de sus golpes -dijo Shikamaru con un poco de horror en su rostro.

Los chicos se pusieron a pensar que pasaría si shikamaru le relamara a Sakura el puesto y todos se estremecieron, no sabían como Naruto cuando estaba vivo podía soportar a aquella chica tan energética como ella solo es o también Kiba que siempre está alado de Sakura, por primera vez se compadecieron de el.

-Esa es mi Sakura-chan, tan energética que hasta da golpes tan fuertes que dan miedo, la llama de la juventud se hace más y más fuerte con el tiempo! -dice Lee con tanta emoción que hasta empieza a llorar.

-Dejen de estar platicando, vamos, en el orden que Shikamaru nos dio y estén alerta, no debe estar muy lejos si lo encontramos hace poco -dijo Sakura, al intante se pusieron en formación y siguieron a Kiba y Akamaru.

Saltaban de árbol en árbol en busca del lugar en donde se encuentra el hombre que tanto buscan, se aproximaba una tormenta así que tenían que apresurarse antes de que pierdan la pista, pero antes de que pudean hacer o decir algo la lluvia llego antes hacia ellos, todos se detienen.

-Ya no puedo distinguir nada desde aquí, el olor se ha ido con la la lluvia -dijo Kiba mirando hacia abajo decepcionado por no poder ayudarlos con algo mas.

Sakura miraba al piso con un leve ceño fruncido, no podía decir o hacer nada con el problema de Kiba, todo lo que tenían se ha ido y tenían que volver a empezar de nuevo, entones se le ocurrió una idea.

Shikamaru acompáñame necesitaré tu ayuda -dice Sakura subiendo hacia la copa del árbol más cercano a ellos, Shikamaru con un suspiro la sigue hasta llegar a la sima, todo el bosque se podía er desde donde estaban.

-... -Sakura estaba viendo todo el lugar tratando de poder hubicarse Shikamaru nada mas la miraba y entendió que es lo que quería hacer.

-Este lugar es la región ción del país del fuego... Shikamaru, ¿cuál es el pueblo más cercano? -pregunta Sakura

-El pueblo de herreros, cicaro -dijo Shikamaruc on un suspiro y Sakura le agradeció, cuando Sakura iba a sarltar del árbol Shikamaru la agarra de los hombros para mirarla fijamente, ella se sorprendió, Shikamaru estaba tan cerca de ella y sus ojos eran serios, Sakura en ese momento se enojo por haberle hecho eso pero al darse cuenta de su cercanía su puso tan roja como una remolacha, daba gracias que estaba oscuro por la lluvia, ahora que ella lo pensaba debía de dejar de leer mucho manga que le hace pensar cosas malas como lo que le está sucediendo ahora mismo.

-Q-que quieres Shikamaru- dijo Sakura roja pero viéndolo con un pequeño ceño frunido.

-Tranquilízate sakura y no te enojes, todo a su debido tiempo, si estas de mal humor y te precipitas a algo podemos perder tanto tu como todos nosotros -dice el aun mirándola, Sakura lo miraba cada vez mas sonrojada por la cercanía, esto era raro, ella sonrojada por un tipo como el, claro, era su mejor amigo, pero, no era de su tipo, pero cualquiera se avergonzaría con esta cercanía, no quería verlo a los ojos- Sakura mirame, mirame Sakura

Ella a regañadientes lo hace

-Tienes que tranquilizarte y hacer caso, no te enojes -dice Shikamaru serio aun.

Sakura asiente y se tranquiliza aun procesando toda esa información, su mente le jugaba mal, bajo la lluvia, solos,mirándose a los ojos, uno cerca del otro, se avergonzaba cada vez mas por esto.

-Si Shikamaru gracias -dicew Sakura mirandolo con una sonrisa y menos sonrojes- pero haste a un lado, ¡ESTAS MUY CERCA!

Con esas palabras manda de un golpe a shikamaru al piso, los otros nada mas veían como shikamaru caía y se hacen a un lado para que no les caiga en sima, ahora shikamaru estaba lleno de lodo por la lluvia y traía el ceño fruncido.

-Shikamaru... ¿Sigues vivo? -pregunta Choiji

-Que molestas son las mujeres -dijo Shikamaru en el piso con sus ojos de aburrimiento aun plantados en su cara.

-Listo, Shikamaru gracias -dice Sakura sonriendo le mientras este se para tratando de quitarse todo el lodo.

-No importa, hay que empezar a movernos -dijo Shikamaru, todos se pusieron en formacion y se dirigieron a su destino al pueblo de herreros. Al llegar todo estaba deseirto y ninguna tienda abierta, muy extraño pero quizás sea por la lluvia.

-Que extraño lugar -dice Neji mirando- Byakugan... Si hay gente pero todos están en sus casas...

-Deben estar reguardando de la lluvia -dice Lee- opino que nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo.

-Si, pero antes, lo mejor sería que nos quitaramos nuestras bandas ninjas -dice Shikamaru.

Como era el jefe todos asintieron y las guardaron en un lugar seguro, caminaron bajo la lluvia hasta que llegaron a un hotel.

-Nos daría 2 habitaciones para 3 personas -dijo Kiba al llegar a la recepción.

-Enseguida-dijo el señor.

-¿Cómo dormiremos? -pregunta Choiji abriendo una bolsa nueva de papas

-Será mejor que sea Kiba, Neji y Sakura, yo domiré con Choji y Lee -die Shikamaru.

Sakura estaba un poco agradecida no dormirá ni con el ce jotas ni con con Shikamaru por lo de hace rato...

-¡Tengo las llaves!- aclama Kiba con dos llaves en la mano.

Tods subieron a los dormitorios y por suerte tenían una puerta que los conectaba al otro dormitorio, lo abrieron y podían pasar de un lado a otro.

-Me meteré a bañar y tardare un poco -dice Sakura preparando sus cosas para bañarse.

-Será mejor que se bañen en nuetro baño -dice Shikamaru con ojos aburridos- cuando Ino dice que se baña tarde horas ahí dentro...

Sakura soltó un pequeño bufido y entro al baño, al sentir el agua recorrer el cuerpo se sentía tan bien, ahora pensaba en Naruto, aun cuando ya han pasado varios años desde que el se fue de la aldea ella aun se sentía culpable, extrañaba a su gran amigo, al que siempre la estaba apoyando en todo momento, cuando pensaba en el tus ojos se apagaban y volvía a ser la chica caparazón, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, por el es que se hizo más fuerte, por el es que se hizo valiente, por el es que ella esta así, por que el se fue, aun pasando los años ella no ha derramado lágrimas desde el día que se enteró que el se fue, de ahí ella se encerró en su habitación sin hacer nada mas que estar en un rincón, pero llegó Kiba y le ha ayudado a ver el mundo otra vez. Se da cuenta que aun sigue en la bañera, se limpia todo el cuerpo y sale del lugar limpia,sea y vestida con una sonrisa en su rostro, el baño la relajó bastante.

No había nadie en el cuarto, se fue a la otra habitación que la puerta estaba abierta y se queda congelada como todos los que estaban ahí, Sakrua tenía la boca abierta a mas no poder y sus ojos se volvieron grandes circulares y blancos con el alrededor negro y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-U-u-us-uste-des ustedes q-q-que hacen a así? -dice ella mas asombrada que enojada o asustada, ellos estaban en solo una toalla mojados mostrando sus abdómenes bien formados.

Nadie dijo nada, Neji choji, lee y Shikamaru estaban rojos de vergüenza y Sakura roja de verlos así y en parte por lo bien que se ven sin una playera.

-¡Ya salí chicos!, que bien se siente salir de un baño refresacante -dice kiba pero se queda parado al ver a los chicos petrificados con la cara roja, no los entiende hasta que siente otro mirada al ver era nada mas y anda menos que sakura, el se puso rojo.

Sakura ve a Kiba que hace todo un acto y al verlo ella al instante ya no estaba roja de las mejillas si no tan bien de toda la cara, Kiba estaba...

-¡¿Kiba... porque... -dice Sakura roja de vergüenza al verlo así pero frunce el ceño aprieta el puño y - ¡¿PORQUÉ ESTAS DESNUDO?

Sakura de vergüenza golpea a Kiba en la mejilla y lo deja estampado en la pared y le da la espalda, Kiba se para y se dirige hacia ella.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que tu ibas a salir antes del baño? -dice con enojo infantil y Sakura se voltea

-¿Porque todos ustedes están en toalla a ecepción de ti que estas desnudo -dice Sakura poniéndose roja al ver que el esta demasiado cerca suyo y denudo dándole de nuevo otro golpe- ¡ponte una toalla como ellos al menos!

Kiba iba a recibir otro golpe pero al instante se mete al baño para salir con una toalla, Sakura esta aun roja y un poco enfadada con Kiba sobre todo, se fue de ahí al otro cuarto cerrando la puerta.

-Que miedo -dice Choiji y todos asintieron.

Sakura estaba acostada en una de las tres camas que habían miraba a la ventana como la lluvia caía y caía pensando en todo, mañan asería un día largo y lo presentía por eso tenía que dormir...

A la mañana siguiente ella es la primera en despertarse, se cambia y prepara el desayuno poco a poco todos se an despertando, primero Neji, luego lee de ahí choji, solo quedaban shikamaru y Kiba.

-Déjenmelo a mi -dice Sakura ttronandose los dedos- yo siempre despierto de este modo a Kiba y funcionará con shikamru.

Sakura le da un golpe a Kiba y este se despierta gritándole ya sabía quien era al final de cuentas de ahí fue Shikamaru nada mas que este solo dijo problemáticos y se levantó.

Unos minutos después de que todos estaban ya listos salen del hotel.

-Nuestra misión aquí se pone difícil, hay que actuar normales y visitar la ciudad como personas normales que están de viaje pero, en realidad estamos buscando al ermitaño tengan cuidado y que se dispersen -dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento, todos asintieron y salieron de ahí. Sakura fue al mercado a ver las artesanías que en realidad eran hermosas siendo de varios colores. Unos comiendo otros jugando unos paseando, conociendo y de más, así fue todo el día y ni un rastro del hombre. El lugar era muy acogedor con gente muy amable, hasta daba de quedarse ahí para siempre, nadie quería dejar de hacer lo que hacía. Ya estaba oscureciendo y Sakura se iba al hotel de regreso como las cosas empezaban a cerrar, pero a lo lejos e una figura como el de un zorro, ella cree que es importante ir ahí y averiguar, quizás era el zorro que perseguían antes.

Caminó un poco rápido hasta encontrarse a la criatura amarrada en el piso junto con su hijo que traía en la boca, no lo podía creer era el mismo zorro de ayer, estaban en buen camino entonces, se agachó a que la desamarrara pero varios tipos se lanzaron a ella a atacarla, Sakura era más rapida y los fue golpeando con una facilidad.

-Que se creen que hacen atacando a este animal -dice Sakura con enojo pero solo escucha un disparo y ve como un arma de metal se engancha a su dorso y se pierde todo su chackra, era un arma que quita el chackra ahora tenía que valerse de su fuerza bruta natural, pero eran tantos que la amarran de las manos con unas pinsas de metal y la enjaulan como a los zorros.

-Valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí -dijo un hombre saliendo de los arbustos, era grande, espalda ancha llevaba puesto un traje negro caro y su cara estaba cubierta por una barba de color negro- al fin obtuvimos lo que queríamos y al final un regalo de más, que buen día tuvimos hoy, creo que a esta chica la venderemos muuuy bien, es joven y hermosa -dice el hombre tirandole humo de tabaco a Sakura que esta toce.

-Como se atreven a hacer esto!, estan en un pais que sin autorización de la hokage no se puede cazar animales -dice Sakura con furia- tampoco vender gente.

-mi niña, ¿ Aquí esta la hokage?, no, así que podemos hacer lo que queramos -dijo el señor con una absurda risa- este lugar es nuestro agarramos a la gente que queremos, cazamos lo que queremos, robamos lo que queremos, este es nuestro hogar y ahora eres de nuestra propiedad, en el día es un lugar bueno en donde la gente puede estar y los habitantes están bajo amenaza para no decir nada de lo que hacen y en la noche si encontramos ente andando la robamos y nunca se volverá a ver y ahora eso a ti te pasará jajajaja!

Todos ahí se reían junto a su jefe. Sakrua ahora estaba en problemas y sus compañeros igual, el problema es que no podía decir nada. Lo único bueno es que no se había dado cuenta de una sombra que estaba viendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

_**Gracia spor haber leido mi fanfic hasta ahora y espero con ansias sus opiniones de si quieren que le agregue algo o no sus gustos y disgustos y todo lo que quieran en sus reviews porfavor dejen varios ;P gracias por todos y un slaudo a los que aun siguen leyendo mi fanfic desde un principio aun cuando me tardo mucho jejeje adios! atte. mayura. karin**_


	7. cap 7 escape

**Antes que nada quiero decirles perdón por no seguir con esta historia pero es que tenía falta de imaginación pero ahora creo ya saber que escribir así que les traigo mas de esta historia disfrútenla. **

Neji, shikamaru, kiba, choji y Lee estaban en el punto de reunión esperando a Sakura. Shikamaru apoyado en la pared tratando de dormir, Lee parándose de un dedo, Neji estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados, choiji como siempre comiendo y por último Kiba caminando de un lado a otro molesto de tener que estar esperando a Sakura.

-¡Ah ¿por qué se tardará tanto sakura? –dijo Kiba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Quizás fue a comer algo –dijo Choiji comiendo.

-Esto es usual en ella probablemente está en problemas –dijo Neji mirando a todos.

-¿Qué sakura-chan en problemas? ¡ah ya verán los que se atrevieron agarrarla! –dice Lee molesto.

-Es lo más probable, además es muy sospechoso que a estas horas todas las tiendas estén cerradas y al igual nadie esté caminando –dijo Shikamaru abriendo un de sus ojos- será que vallamos a buscarla, no podemos separarnos o esto podría complicarse si otro cae atrapado.

Empezaron a caminar por el lugar, todo estaba oscuro y nadie a la vista, todos con la guardia en alto. Decidieron entrar en el bosque, caminaron en silencio y cautelosamente tratan de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que kiba se detiene, todos lo miran y su mirada estaba en el piso.

-¿Qué sucede Kiba? –dice Shikamaru mirándolo serio.

-Es el pelo de Sakura –dijo viendo algunos pelos rosados tirados en el piso y sucios.

Los demás lo miraron, ¡estaban cerca!, sin detenerse siguieron hasta que fueron detenidos por una persona y la que no esperaban ver en estos momentos, ¡era el hermitaño!, Kiba se enfurece.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura? –le grita mostrándole sus colmillos, sus ojos se veían afilados y las uñas mas puntiagudas. El pelo de Akamaru se erizo y se escuchaba su gruñido.

El ermitaño se inmutó seguía parado mirándolo con sus ojos rojos que se mostraban debajo de esa capa negra que tenía puesta.

-Su compañera sakura está en problemas, fue capturada por unos cazadores –dijo él con una voz grave.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? –dijo shikamaru con una mirada seria.

Por otro lado Sakura estaba en la celda oscura y huúmeda apenas se podía ver, era una cueva y posiblemente el escondite de esas personas, estaba furiosa y no podía usar chakra, estaba atada y la jaula absorvía chakra además que estaba lastimada.

-Maldición –dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en la jaula de ahí miro a los dos zorros, el bebé atemorizado mientras que la madre tratando de tranquilizarlos, sus ojos se ablandaron un poco- lo siento, si hubiera sido más rápida no estaríamos aquí, de y seguro tu debes estar cansada de tanto correr.

La madre zorra nada mas la mira.

-Si, no pude agradecerte, pero, gracias por haberme curado la otra vez, si no fuera por ti no se que le hubiera pasado a mi hijo –dijo la zorra, a sakura sus ojos se le quedaron como platos, ese zorro hablaba y por no decir que aun era raro que tuviera siete colas y el bebé cinco.

-T-tu puedes ha-hablar –dijo ella señalándolos, tenía la cara blanca.

-Mamá tengo miedo –dijo el pequeño temblando aún.

-No te preocupes hijo saldremos de esta –dijo su mamá tratando de tranquilizar al niño.

Sakura poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a que ellos hablaran.

-¿Por qué os han seguido? –pregunto ella.

La zorra la miró y sus orejas al instante se bajaron.

-Yo soy un zorro demonio como puedes ver , y en realidad soy la esposa del kyubbi –dijo la mujer sakura se asombró- y bueno han pasado años desde que mi hijo nació y los ancianos quieren saben que es el momento en que mi hijo valla al volcán tahi que no está muy lejos de aquí para que cambie a la madurez y así reciba las 8 colas demonio para luego entrenarlo y obtenga las 9 colas y ser el rey zorro demonio, pero yo no quiero que me arrebaten a mi hijo, pero como son las leyes tengo que salir y llevarlo ahí el problema es que esta gente supo de nosotros y hemos tratado de evitarlos hasta ahora.

Sakura los miró con tristeza de que tenga que pasarles eso, peor entonces frunce el ceño, no iba a dejar que ellos fueran victimas de algo como eso, así que se para y se acerca a ellos.

-Déjeme hacerle una revisión a usted y a su hijo, después de eso saldremos de aquí –dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada.

La zorra solo la mira y sonríe.

-Si quieren no pueden confiar en mí, pero si no lo hacen ella se encontrará muy lejos de aquí cuando se den cuenta que yo tenía razón –dice el ermitaño encogiéndose de hombros mientras los miraba de brazos cruzados.

Kiba lo mira con enojo, estaba atrapado, si hacerle caso a un completo extraño que amenazó a la hokage o negarse y arrancarle la cabeza a ese hombre en esos momentos que estaba descuidado. No podía dejarlo al azar, era su amiga sakura la que estaba en problemas, da un paso hacia adelante aun mostrando los dientes.

-¿Dónde está sakura?, llevame con ella –dijo sin dejar de mirarlo ahora no era momento de ponerse a dudar, sin importar si era una pelea o no.

Los otros lo miran sorprendidos, Shikamaru frunce el ceño y se pone a pensar que era lo mejor para ellos, para sakura.

-Bien iremos todos, estate alerta porque si nos mandas a una trampa entonces será mejor que tengas cuidado de nostros –dice Shikamaru, los demás asienten y Kiba agradeció que los demás vallan. El ermitaño los mira y asiente, se da la vuelta y empieza a saltar de rama en rama junto a los otros que lo seguían a una distancia considerable entre ellos, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca. El tiempo pasa y los segundos se pierden, no pueden perder más, sakura podría estar en peligros y a ellos les tocaba ir por ella.

Kiba quería ir mas rápido pero iban lento.

-_sakura, ¿por qué siempre a ti? –_se dijo kiba muy molesto. Desde la ida de Naruto ella ha estado destrozada y era un imán de los problemas, decidió ayudar a Tsunade para que no le hagan algo el congreso pero, por más que intentaba sacarla de ese hoyo de oscuridad algo la empujaba al fondo de nuevo, aprieta fuertemente sus puños, todo lo que intentaba hacer por ella le salía mal.

Después de saltar el ermitaño se detiene frente a una gran piedra un poco musgosa, los otros lo imitan y se la quedan viendo hasta que el emitaño lanza un kunai explosivo y rompe la piedra en grandes pedazos. El alboroto hizo que personas salieran dentro del lugar con objetos listos para acabar con los que destruyeron la parte delantera de la guarida.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer eso a nuestro lugar? –grita uno de ellos muy molesto.

-¡¿Dónde esta sakura? –le grita Kiba a ellos con impaciencia.

-Hablas de la chica de pelos rosados eh –dice un hombre grande de aspecto musculoso que se acerca a ellos con una gran tranquilidad, como si todos ellos no fueran más que un pequeño estorbo que quitar.

Sakura deja de circular chakra por sus manos, había terminado de curar las lastimadas que tenía la mamá y el pequeño, aunque la más grave era la mamá que todo el tiempo se la pasó cuidando a su hijo, se pasó una mano por la frente y les sonrió.

-Esto es todo, ahora saldremos de este lugar –dijo sakura mirando la jaula que absorbía chakra, sería una molestia y produciría un gran ruido, pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por eso, tenían que salir del lugar. Se aleja lo más que podía de la reja a la que iba a golpaer hasta tocar la piedra húmeda y fría que le impedía caminar mas, se prepara un momento concentrando más chakra de o que utiliza para romper las cosas, entonces corre dando un grito, al chocar su puño contra la reja no sucedió nada, pero ella nos e detuvo, persistió poniendo su puño ahí, la reja absorbía el chakra pero ella se inmutó seguía enviando chakra a su puño y empujando la reja hasta que esta no pudo resistir mas y se rompió haciendo un gran ruido en el lugar, una nuve de polvo se produjo y de ahí salió ella y la zorra con su hijo en la boca.

-No hay que perder tiempo –dijo Sakura- de y seguro escucharon.

Cuando dijo esto en otro lugar se escucha una gran explosión, el lugar se mueve dejando caer rocas. Una gran multitud de gente pesa por un camino frente a ellas, al instante se esconden para evitar problemas, al irse esa multitud sakura se asoma, no había nadie a la vista.

-Vamos –dijo caminando rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido al igual que la zorra, tenían suerte de que el alboroto que se esté dando en el otro lugar las ayude a irse sin problemas o eso era lo que pensaban hasta ahora.

El camino sería oscuro si no fuera por unas antorchas que atenuaban el lugar en donde ellas ian, era un laberinto solo corrían en donde sus piernas las guiaran hasta que encontraran un lugar. Como era la naturaleza de sakura la paciencia fue agotada y entonces de un golpe rompió la muralla que estaba frente a ellahasta que porfían encuentran una puerta que era iluminada al fondo del lugar, sakura sonríe.

-¡Ya estamos cerca! –dijo sakura sonriendo mientras corría al abrir la puerta la luz ciegan sus ojos por unos instantes hasta que se acostumbran, ya estaban en el bosque y al parecer ya estaba amaneciendo, mira a la zorra que deja a su hijo en el piso para mirar a sakura, su rostro era serio y en ese instante el de sakura igual.

Los chicos miraban el lugar, mucha gente tirada en el piso inconsciente unos con sangra al igual que ellos en especial el grandulón que fuerte pero al final el ermitaño se hizo cargo de él y lo acabó rápidamente. Al instante sin perder tiempo ellos corrieron dentro del lugar, no había nadie solo el lugar apenas iluminado y un poco frio. Empezaron a correr, no había rastro de sakura, ni una huella hasta que en un camino se encuentran con una jaula destrozada. Shikamaru se pone de cuclillas y examina el metal tirado y doblado frente a ellos, tenia marcas de puños, ¿quién mas pondría algo así y de forma brutal?...

-_Sakura –_pensaron todos

-No debe estar muy lejos de aquí –murumuró Shikamaru y todos se encaminaron a correr hacia delante hasta que ven paredes derrumbadas por varios lados- que molesto hay que seguir las huellas hasta dar con ella.

-¿Qué tu quieres qué? –dice Sakura asombrada, de todo lo que ella pensaba que sucedería lo que la madre zorra dijo no se lo esperaba.

-Así es, ahora que huíamos lo estaba pensando y es la única opción concurrente que traía en estos momentos, si mi hijo te aceptara… Yo –dijo mirando a otro lado con dolor- quiero que tengas la citación zorro para que mi hijo sea tu acompañante.

Sakura mira a la zorra con asombro y pena, de seguro debe ser doloroso ver como una madre tiene que dejar a su hijo en manos de otra persona por su bien, tenía que pensar bien, aunque, lo que decía la madre tenía razón si el niño se quedaba tomaría el lugar del kyuubi y los de akatsuki irían por el siendo el joven y sin mucha experiencia, mientras que con ella podría aprender a ser un zorro ninja, a crecer no estar encerrado en un lugar y mucho menos que intenten secuestrarlo, el único problema sería que no vería mucho a su mama a menos que… Sakura sonrió.

-Está bien –dijo ella sonriéndole- acepto la citación zorro si su hijo me acepta como su dueña.

La madre zorra, no pensó que ella aceptara, sabía que en konoha no eran muy bienvenidos los zorros desde que kyuubi atacó la aldea, ella asiente y empuja a su hijo hacia la chica de pelos rosados. Sakura se puso de rodillas para estar mas cerca de la cría que estaba frente a ella, los dos se miraron, al principio el zorro al mirarla empezó a temblar un poco y quiso dar unos pasos atrás, pero, luego inclinó la cabeza un poco y por su naturaleza curiosa el se acercó a la chica de pelos rosados a olfatearla. Fue entonces cuando el pequeño zorro de color naranja y unos ojos azules puso sus patas en las piernas de sakura y olfateó ahora su cara hasta que por fin el zorro se decide moviendo la cola animadamente y le lame su rostro animosamente. Sakura al instante sonríe y acaricia al pequeño zorro de cinco colas, por raro que sonara le recordaba a Naruto, le hacía doler pero el pequeño no tenía la culpa así que dio su mejor sonrisa y siguió acariciándolo.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Sakura mirando a la mamá viendo que estaba feliz de ver a su hijo cómoda con la mujer que tenía frente a ella.

-Se llama Riku –dijo ella mirando a su hijo y luego a ella con una mirada seria- bien hay que hacer el contrato zorro.

La señora zorro hizo unos sellos y una explosión de humo blanco apareció en el pio, al disiparse Sakura y el zorrito riku miraban con curiosidad. Era un rollo grande de color plata, la mamá zorra lo desenrolló y de el habían distintas citaciones, zorro, lobo, mono, gato.

-Estas son las citaciones demonio, quiero decir compañeros de los bijuus, se pueden contratar pero es muy raro conseguirlo ya debes saber a razón –dijo la zorra apuntando la de los zorros-aquí está la nuestra solo tienes que poner un poco de tu sangre y chakra en el y aparecerá tu nombre.

Sakura asiente y se muerde el dedo dejando escurrir un poco de sangre y lo pulsa en el pergamino dejando fluir un poco de chakra al instante aparece su nombre en el pergamino de gran tamaño.

-Bien ahora, los zorros demonios estamos a su servicio –dijo la mamá zorro inclinándose.

-Entonces, me llamo Sakura Haruno y espero que trabajemos bien –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Igual me llamo hiraku, sakura-sama –dice ella sonriendo.

-Dime sakura –dice ella avergonzada de tanta formalidad.

Después de un poco Hiraku le enseñó a como convocar y después de eso se fue despidiéndose de su hijo. El zorrito estaba triste, sakura lo agarró y puso entre sus brazos.

-Vamos Riku no te pongas triste te prometo que verás seguid a tu madre –dijo sakura con sonrisa para conciliar al pequeño animal entre sus brazos.

-Sakura-chan, cuando podre ver a mamá? –preguntó riku con cara triste.

Sakura lo mira y empieza a acariciar su cabeza con ternura.

-Cuando quieras riku, solo que ahora tu madre tiene que descansar, ha corrido tanto y como medica le recomiendo que descanse –dijo sakura con una sonrisa que lo consuela y le levanta el ánimo al zorro.

Riku la miró y movió la cola animadamente.

-¡Yo quiero ser una zorra ninja!, yo voy a protegerte de todo lo que pueda –dijo Riku sonriendo mientras ponía sus patas en los cachetes de sakura para mirarla bien a los ojos –seré un zorro ninja.

-Y la primer zorro ninja –dijo sakura sonriendo pero luego desaparece la sonrisa para dejar una seria y preocupada, si iba a la aldea con un zorro es problemático pero más alterante si tiene 5 colas en vez de una, no quería que la empezaran a lastimar y agredir por algo que ella no tiene la culpa y mas que "apenas es una cría"- riku, se que tu sabes la historia de konoha que tu…

-Si mi padre que atacó la aldea, siento mucho eso, en realidad no somos tan agresivos no se porque el hizo eso –dice ella con ira, hasta la piel se le erizaba- tu quieres que oculte mis otras 4 colas para no sospechar, puedo hacerlo, tengo en realidad 16 años yo por eso tengo que ir al volcán.

Sakura se quedó como piedra lo que ella creía que era una cría ¡tenía 16 años y aún se veía así!, pero se queda callada cuando las cinco colas desaparecen para ser solo 1. Entonces Sakura sonríe esa zorra si que era inteligente.

-Riku, prometo protegerte con mi vida –dice Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

De pronto la puerta en la que ellas salieron se abre bruscamente para mostrar a los chicos y al ermitaño saliendo de ahí con agitación.

-¡Sakura! –gritó de felicidad Kiba aliviado de ver a la peli-rosa a salvo.

-Demonios ¿cómo puede hacer tantos huecos entre las paredes –dice Neji molesto por tener que pasar varias veces entre escombros.

Sakura les sonríe pero no duró mucho su sonrisa porque el ermitaño aparece frente a ella y agarra a la zorra que estaba en brazos de Sakura y alejándose por el bosque.

-Riku! –grita Sakura con alteración mirando hacia donde se la habían llevado y luego frunce el ceño apretando los puños- ha no, no me quitarás a riku.

Sakura empezó a correr mientras que los otros atrás suyo sin entender la razón de su alteración por un zorro.

Empezaron a correr por varios días hasta que irónicamente llegaran a la ciudad de konoha en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 o más bien dicho de lo que queda –sakura y Kakashi.- de ellos. Sakura y el equipo se detuvieron en el centro del campo de batalla ahí se encontraba él, con la zorrita dormida en uno de sus brazos y sus ojos rojos miraban serios. Sakura y el se mrian con reto era hora de luchar por riku y por la aldea.

**Bueno quiero dar gracias a todos lo que leyeron este capitulo no fue mucho de mi agrado en realidad, pero falta de imaginación estuvo presente en este capítulo, así que espero que no los haya defraudado por favor dejen reviews así sabre que piensan de la historia y si tienen alguna idea para la historia con gusto y la leo. **

**Ahora empezaré a dar agradecimientos por el capítulo anterior:**

**Loquin: **_jajaja, si si que ha pasado tiempo pero, en ese entonces era porque las cosas han sido un poco locas aquí en mi casa y además en ese momento no tenía internet T.T ._

**Leonardo: **_siento decirte que los sentimientos amorosos de sakura van a estar bien locos en lo que transcurre la historia así que espero que no te enojes conmigo pero no te preocupes habrá partes narusaku si no esta historia no la habría puesto aquí! ;)._

**Isis nozomi: **_gracias por tu comentario de que te gusta mi historia, y bueno eso de si naruto esta muerto te puedo decir que no y pero lo del ermitaño te puedo asegurar que en próximo capítulo será muy interesante y revelador para todos en konoha._

**Aika kuso: **_gracias por ese cmentario de que te gusta mi hosrtoria me motiva mucho a seguir adelante y con gusto ._

**Naruto sannin: **_valla parece que a ti te gustó mucho bueno jaja a mí también me ha pasado lo mismo con otras historias de otros personajes o de hasta narusaku :P, bueno perodón por la larga esera pero a ver si te gusto él capitulo._

**Narusaku2504:** _bueno no se en que momento haya narusaku pero te prometo que lo habrá.___

**Dracony: **_ajaja si a mi también me dio gracia la parte de leer mucho manga, bueno, en lo que respecta a neji pues, en realidad lo puse porque el fue uno de los que entró en el equipo de rescate con naruto para ir en busca de sasuke así que –mejor dicho no sabía quién poner-. Y por último con lo de los zorros si tienes en parte razón con eso de que tienen un vínculo y se va a dar a conocer pronto la razón y porqué el ermitaño lo rapta. _

**Espero que le haya gustado y tratare de no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.**

**Atte. **


	8. cap 8 todos contra uno

**Hola a todos los que siguen leyendo mi novela, se que es muy corto el capítulo pero lo que pasa es que bueno no soy buena en describir luchas así que esa es la razón de porque tan corto así que lo siento. **

**Capitulo 8: todos contra uno**

Sakura y el se miran con reto era hora de luchar por riku y por la aldea. Shikamaru miró a todos los que estaban frente a él, era obvio que el era muy fuerte sobre todo con la demostración anterior cuando fueron al rescate de sakura. A lo mucho podrían entretenerlo todos por un rato mientras traían refuerzos al final de cuentas estaban en konoha.

-Neji, ve por todos los ninjas que puedas, y diles que vengan acá, esta vez no dejaremos que se valla de aquí –dijo Shikamaru sin dejar de mirar al ermitaño cuidado sus pasos.

Nji asiente y enseguida se va del lugar rápidamente en busca de mas camaradas, el zorro que ya tiempo atrás lo habían visto quiso correr tras Neji pero sakura dando un fuerte golpe al piso con su pierna en la tierra levanta el piso impidiendo el paso del zorro encerrándolo en un tipo de jaula.

-Ninguno de ustedes saldrá libre hasta darme a riku –gruño sakura muy enojada de que le hubieran quitado a su compañero de equipo.

Todos miraban al ermitaño y el ermitaño a todos y ninguno daba un solo paso esperando el momento en que alguien se moviera para empezar a atacar, Sakura aun cuando era parecida a su maestra en cuanto se enoja ella ataca esta vez era precavida, ella era inteligente y sabía que dar el primer paso luego conduce a una perdida, pero también a ganar, aunque… Este hombre era distinto a otros con os que ha luchado lo sentía en el aire. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno se mevió hasta que llegaron todos y es cuando el ermitaño miró a todos que tenían las miradas serás, los nueve grupos "novatos" estaban ahí como también sus maestros y la hokague por supuesto con shizune a un lado. Solamente que Tsunade se encontraba furiosa de que alguien desconocido tan fácilmente la agarro hace tiempo.

-¡Maldito mocoso me la pagaras! –dijo Tsunade corriendo hacia el.

Tsuande al atacar al ermitaño el con facilidad esquiva el golpe y el árbol que estaba detrás de el se rompe en pedazos. Al mirar a su alrededor no encontró al ermitaño hasta que siente un ligero viento pasar por detrás de ella y al darse cuenta era el ermitaño que la golpear por detrás de el cuello haciéndola caer al piso. Todos se quedan pasmados, en unos segundos dejó inconsciente a la hokage tirada en el piso. El miró a todos.

-¡Deja de esconder tu cara bajo esa capa!, déjate ver –le gritó sakura furiosa de que su maestra esté tirada en el piso tan fácilmente.

-Si quieren saber mi nombre y mi rostro entonces peleen y yo estré dando pistas –dijo el ermitaño.

Chizune al instante saca varios senbon y se dispone a atacarle, corriendo rápidamente lanzando uno que otro, aprovechando el momento en que el esquiva las senbon ella corre hacia el sacando un kunai y darle en el pecho para perforar su pulmón, pero él había reaccionado rápido y con un kunai bloquea el ataque de Chizune, en un instante escuchó el ruido de la tierra abrirse y es cuando mira hacia abajo y ve dos manos agarrar sus piernas, en ese momento ella fue tirada y enterrada hasta solo dejar ver su cabeza.

-Soy una persona odiada, por muchas personas por lo que tengo –dijo el ermitaño señalándose a si mismo.

Kakashi, kurenai, asuma y gai se lanzan hacia ellos pero el les lanza unos golpes en los nervios tirándolos al piso viendo como él seguía parado sin hacer nada, ni una gota de sudor traía en la cabeza, todos lo miraban pensativos.

-Soy alguien que nunca se rinde en una pelea –dice el hombre con su voz ronca y seria.

Kiba, akamaru y shino atacan al hombre con rapidez per fue esquivado.

-**Juujin Bunshin** (Clon bestia) –grita Kiba y Akamaru se vuelve un clon de el, es entonces cuando hacer el torbellino juntos y tratan de alcanzar al ermitaño pero el sorprendentemente era mucho más rápido de lo que uno se esperaba hasta que los golpea a ambos con un jutsu de fuego . Por un momento al ver esa gran cantidad de fuego creyeron que era sasuke ¿quién más en todo el pueblo o país podría hacer algo tan grande como eso? Tal vez jiraya.

Lee al ver que fueron derrotados kiba, akamaru, y shino fue corriendo a usar taijutus contra el ermitaño a decir verdad era buena podía defenderse aunque aun así luego lograba darle una que otra patada al ermitaño, pero el saca un kunai con paralizante y le da justo en el estomago y cae al piso lee.

Choiji hace un jutsu convirtiéndose en una gran bola y se dirige al ermitaño, el trata de esquivarlo pero no puede moverse, su mirada se dirige a shikamaru y su sombra estaba unida a la de él, entonces Tenten por seguridad lanza una cadena y lo amarra a ella para evitar que él se liberara del agarre, e Ino hace su jutsu cambio de mente. Todo parecía ir bien pero…

-¡Sal de mi mente! –gritó el ermitaño y entonces Ino salió de la mente del ermitaño, al estar en su cuerpo ella cae al piso atónita.

El ermitaño usó una gran cantidad de charka y Salió del jutsu de Shikamaru, soltó una mano del agarre de las cadenas de Tenten jalándola hacia el y le da una patada en el estómago y la lanza a la tierra adolorida, se apoya en el árbol cercano, intentó pararse pero no lo logró. Garró a Choiji con gran facilidad y lo lanzó contra shikamaru, con gran velocidad se dirigió hacia ellos y les golpeó en los puntos nerviosos para no poder levantarse.

Solo quedaban Hinata, Neji y Sakura, el se puso frente a ellas, como signo de protección.

-Era una persona muy traviesa –dijo el con voz aburrida mostrando sus ojos rojos escarlata poniendo los pelos de punta sakura pero de enojo.

Neji se dirigió hacia el pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo hizo un clon de sombra y se dirigió el clon de sombra hacia las chicas, Neji se distrajo y es ahí donde los dos ermitaños lo atacaron y lo dejaron tirado en el piso.

-Neji-kun –dijo HIntaa preocupada y mira al hermitaño con ojos furiosos de lastimar a su primo.

-Valla después de todo lo que les he dicho no saben quien soy es sorprendente –dijo el ermitaño un poco divertido.

Hinata avanzó hacia el y concentró todo su chakra en las manos mostrando unas bestias en sus manos, tratando de golpearlo con ellos en los puntos vitales, pero el era muy rápido.

-"Con el frente mío, parece que todo el entrenamiento que he hecho ha sido para nada –pensó Hinata tratando de golpearlo pero el era muy escurridizo frustrando mas a la chica. Hasta que el le da un golpe en el estomago y la manda a volar.

El ermitaño miró hacia adelante después que habían muchas personas solo quedaba una la chica de pelos rosados frente a el con el ceño fruncido y sus manos los apretaba tan fuerte que si no fuera por los guantes que tenía de seguro y le sangraría. La miró pro unos momentos y se decidió a caminar al lado contrario de ella, enfureciéndola.

-¡Tu a donde crees que vas no te dejare ir! –gritó sakura furiosa de que el pensara de que ella no fuera un digno oponente.

-No… Tu no serás mas que una molestia –dijo el ermitaño.

Sakura lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos esas palabras como le dolían en lo más profundo, una persona a quien quiso tiempo atrás pero le dejó nada mas que dolor. Ahora esta persona llegaba y decía lo mismo… No, ella iba a demostrarle que no es una molesta ella eraq fuerte, entrenó con la hokague, entrenó hasta que le llevaran al hospital por falta de chakra, hasta que se desmayara pro falta de sangre o por dolor muscular y estudió hasta quedarse dormida en frente del libro hasta hubo días en el que no comía nada para ser una persona más fuerte, para que nadie le diga que es una molestia y sobre todo para poder al fin hacer algo sin que alguien tenga que ir a salvarla.

-¡Te enseñare que estas totalmente equivocado! –dijo Sakura golpeando el piso frente a ella haciendo grandes grietas en el piso haciendo caer al ermitaño. Sakura corrió hacia el con un kunai en la mano y se lo lanza, el ermitaño lanzó uno igual y los dos kunai cayeron al piso.

El ermitaño se levanta y no la ve, por más que la buscara, todos estaban ahí menos ella, un viento empieza a levantarse alrededor de el y las hojas lo empiezan a golpear ragandole a capa y hasta la piel dejando salir la sangre de sus heridas recién abiertas por las hojas.

-Es un genjutus –murmuró el y puso una pequeña cantidad de chakra para salir de él, pero no lo logró aun sentía las hojas cortándole, enojada pone bastante chakra y por fin sale de el para ver a la peli rosa correr hacia el con rapidez, no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo ya estaba muy cerca de él, lo único que pudo lograr hacer era cerrar los ojos y sentir el impacto del golpe, y así fue. Sakura al golpearlo no lo mando a volar si no le dio múltiples golpes, en el estómago hígado, páncreas y el pulmón hasta dejarle uno que otro hueso roto de las costillas hasta luego de una patada lanzarlo al piso, entonces sintió una sombra atrás de ella, y lo golpea, un clon de sombras ¿Cuándo hizo clones?. Varios estaban atrás de ella y con rapidez fue golpeando esquivando saltando agachándose, doblándose para esquivar cada uno de los golpes dirigidos hacia ella.

-No puedo seguir dando golpes, creo que usaré "eso" para acabar esto –dijo Sakura terminando rápidamente con los clones, entonces miró hacia adelante y empezó a formar sellos con la mano.

-¡Sakura no! –gritó chizune sabiendo que sellos estaba haciendo.

Sakura mira hacia Chizune y luego hacia el ermitaño que estaba frente a el y le da una patada muy fuerte pero ella puso chakra en sus pies para no salir volando y en cambio devolvió el golpe pero el hizo lo mismo, se fueron lanzando golpes uno al otro solamente que los detenían cada vez iban más y más rápido los golpes que ya les eran difícil ver a los otros lo que ellos hacían.

-"No me puedo rendir" –dijo Sakura, por un momento pasó una imagen de la gran sonrisa de Naruto, y frunció el ceño- ¡NO puedo perder!

Sakura le lanzo una patada pero el la logró esquivar, el le lanzó una patada tan fuerte que le hizo sacar sangre de la boca, salió vlando a una gran velocidad y se cabeza se dirigía directamente a una gran roca, ella no podía reaccionar bien, un cuerpo entonces se envuelve alrededor de ella unos segundos antes que ella chocara con la roca para amortiguar el golpe, la roca se rompió en miles de pedazos, se levantó polvo y al irse estaba ella tirada en el piso sin ningún golpe posible que se haya dado con la roca de gran tamaño que antes se encontraba ahí.

Sakura mira hacia adelante con dolor, su estómago se retorcía de dolor y sus manos le palpitaban de tantos golpes. Dejó escapar un gruñido y al pirar hacia adelante ahí estaba el ermitaño mostrando sus ojos color rojo.

-Si que eres muy buena, has mejorado con el tiempo y bastante a decir verdad –dijo el ermitaño dejando confundida a sakura- ¿después de todo lo que dije y aun no te das cuenta?, de todas las personas pensé que a menos tú si recordarías… Sakura-chan...-dijo el ermitaño quitándose la capa que traía puesta.

Los ojos de sakura se agrandaron y su cuerpo quedó petrificado, después de todo era…

-Naruto… -susurró ella apenas audible para ambos.

-Sakura-chan –dijo el con una gran sonrisa ayudando a levantarla del lugar- siento la patada me pase de fuerza no era mi intención lastimarte tan duro –se rascó la cabeza.

Todos los que estaban ahí hasta los que se desmayaron que ya despertaron, estaban atónitos, ¡era Naruto!.

-Yo… -dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos, no podía creer que él estaba frente a ella después de tanto años sin verlo, después de que ella se aislo y no pensó volver a ver la vida como antes, con su equipo roto y el regresa dejando una pequeña esperanza en su corazón de que el viejo equipo vuelva a ser como el de antes.

-Naruto-kun –susurró HInata al verlo, ahora se había avergonzado, la persona que amaba, y siempre ha amado, lo quería golpear.

-Sakura-chan… -dijo Naruto preocupado por la actitud de Sakura.

Los ojos de sakura se llenan de lagrimas y baja la cabeza, todos se conmovieron al ver a dos viejos amigos verse de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, Gai-sensei ya etsaba lorando junto a lee, otros tenían unas leves sonrisas y otros unas sonrisas con los ojos llorosos y querían ver que sucedería ahora –pensando en algo romantico- o bueno varios, Naruto se acerca un poco más a sakura y alzando la mano un poco para tratar de alcanzar su rostro, pero se detiene en seco cuando la cara de la peli rosa se levanta, tenía en ceño fruncido y de sus ojos echaba chispas.

-¡Narutooo! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos todo esto?, te vas y ahora aparecer siendo un ermitaño, ¡shanarooo! –gritó sakura furiosa dándole un golpe hasta mandarlo a un gran y grueso árbol estrellando contra el árbol.

Todos es en lugar se quedaron en blanco y estáticos después de un conmovedor encuentro sakura reacciona así. Bueno así era la sakura que ellos conocían antes de que el se fuera, así que más preocupación por el chico estaban felices por el cambio de humor de sakura.

-Sakura-chan yo también me alegro de verte-dijo el llorando cómicamente.

Sakura dando grandes zancadas se puso frente a Naruto y jaloneándolo del cuello le empezó a gritar mientras que el otro estaba blanco y con los ojos desorbitados del golpe y la regañiza que sakura le estaba dando. Aun cuando estaba uno medio inconsciente y la otra gritando, sabían que por dentro ellos estaban felices de verse por fin de nuevo.

Kiba mira a sakura sorprendido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la escucha decir esa palabra, su rostro hasta mostraba más vida que otros días y eso le hizo sacar una sonrisa pero en el interior al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco triste sin saber la razón.

El pequeño zorro que Naruto se había robado –riku- Salió de su escondite y se fue directo hacia sakura.

-¡Riku me alegro que estas bien –dijo Sakura abrazándolo para luego mirar Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, si que te has vuelto alguien fuerte –dijo Naruto levantando el pulgar, haciendo sonreír a Sakura.

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de Sakura, la historia de una kunoichi, je si al fin se me ocurrió un nombre, jejee no tiene mucha ciencia es sencillo pero me gusta XD… Bueno en lo que respecta al capítulo no supe cuando cortarle por eso lo deje así espero que les aya gustado ah bueno solo les aviso por los que quieran pues tengo otra historia en curso llamada "mi otra vida", bueno aquí están los comentarios..**

**Loquin: **_**gracias porque te gustara el capitulo**_**, **_**bueno creo que aquí ya tienes la respuesta de tu pregunta como a muchos otros de donde estaba Naruto y de quien era el ermitaño, jeje. **_

**Naruto sanninn**_**: ups, lo siento por tardar, y bueno de dejarlo te aseguro que no lo dejare botado XD**_

**Leonardo: **_**Jajajajaa, bueno eso ya pronto ya pronto no se cuando pero te prometo que pondré Narusaku **_

**Dracony: **_**Jajaja, si tienen más de una cola porque son zorros demonio y el que tiene mayor numero de colas son los señores demonios en este caso el kyuubi y bueno si jajaja el kyuubi tiene esposa jejeje siempre me ha gustado eso, y bueno lo de las colas si es un genjutsu y si lo pueden hacer porque es igual que los sapos que pueden hacer varias cosas **_


	9. cap 9 platica, comida y ¿celos?

Aun cuando todos veían a Naruto frente a ellos, era un poco desconcertante y sorprendente tenerlo frente a ellos después de dos años, dos años de no saber nada sobre su paradero, Era algo alucinante verlo de nuevo, no había cambiado nada a excepción de esos ojos rojos misteriosos que tenía antes de convertirse en azules.

Tsuande temblorosa caminó hacia Naruto temiendo que esto no fuera otra de sus alucinaciones, que este fuera el verdadero Naruto, el que sonreía a todos, el que con solo mostrar su sonrisa y su motivación podía cambiar al mundo. Se puso frente a Naruto y Sakura que ya se habían calmado, los ojos marrones y ojos azules se encontraron, uno con cara seria y la otra con un rostro de miedo hasta que él de serio cambió a una gran y reluciente sonrisa.

-Que bueno es volver a verte abuela –dice el con una gran sonrisa de volver a ver a todos que como fueron saliendo de su transe fueron acercándose a ellos para abrazarlo y abrazarlo, de esa gran multitud sale Kiba yendo a Sakura, quería ver como estaba su amiga de pelos rosados. Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces aún trayendo a riku entre sus brazos abrazó a Kiba dejando escapar unas lagrimas de felicidad, Kiba se sorprende por este afecto que muestra sakura, pero la entiende de inmediato, ahora en su interior debe estar sintiendo tantas cosas que ya no sabe cómo actuar, simplemente la abraza para tranquilizarla.

-El está aquí Kiba, volvió sabía que volvería -dijo riendo por dentro ella se estaba desmoronando, pero se desmoronaba por tranquilidad por dejar caer el gran peso que tenía enzima.

-Al parecer seremos de nuevo el equipo 7 –dice Kakashi con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara estando a un lado de Kiba y sakura, ella se quita del abrazo de Kiba, se limpia las lágrimas que había soltado y asiente con ánimos, de nuevo casi todo el equipo 7 estaba, ahora la esperanza había vuelto a surgir del roto corazón de Sakura quizás con el tiempo las grandes heridas se irán curando gracias al compañero de cabellos rubios que había llegado iluminando de nuevo los corazones de los ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Naruto.

Sakura mira a toda la multitud queriendo abrazar a Naruto, ella sonríe y frunce el ceño, en su interior había muhca fuerza de voluntad. –_**Naruto… Te prometo que aremos todo lo posible para traer a sasuke-kun de vuelta- **_Estaba decidida que lo lograrían, cierra el puño y sonríe mas. Al parecer las cosas iban mejorando para el mundo de Sakura al igual que el de los demás.

-Naruto, espero verte en mi oficina mañana junto a sakura y kakashi –dijo Tsunade seria, todos se quedaron en silencio pero ella sonrie- quiero que hablemos.

-Si abuela –dice el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todos empezaron a gritar de alegría- bueno ya habrá tiempo para el relajo todos a sus deberes.

Los adultos empezaron a irse quedando solo los amigos de Naruto. Ino muy contenta se puso alado de Naruto para llamar la atención.

-No se ustedes pero yo opino que hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida a naruto en el restaurant de barbacoa- gritó Ino y todos los compañeros de Naruto gritaron de alegría, todos muy emocionados de su regreso.

Todos en bola se dirigieron al restaurant y al estar ahí Naruto se sentó junto a sakura que estaba junto a Kiba, todos muy alegres empezaban a platicar haciendo ruido por todo el lugar y claro Choiji que se comía casi toda la carne.

-Yo opino que deberíamos contarle a Naruto sobre lo que hemos hecho –dijo Lee con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos a excepción de Sakura y Kiba asintieron.

-Yo quiero comenzar –dijo Ino levantándose, como siempre ella quiere ser la que empieza y tomar toda la atención del grupo- bueno en estos dos años lo que he hecho es entrenar duramente con Tsunade-sama para ser una gran doctora ya hora tengo un gran puesto en el hospital y por suerte no tengo la gran fuerza de Sakura.

-¿Qué dijiste Cerda? –pregunto Sakura con un aura negro a su alrededor, todos a excepción de Naruto y Kiba se alejaron, empezando a gritarle que nada que todo estaba bien, hasta choiji había dejado de comer por temor a entrar en la ira de Sakura y sus devastadores golpes que pueden acabar con la aldea.

Sakura se volvió a tranquilizar dejando a todos más tranquilos dejando escapar un suspiro pesado. Ino solo estaba ahí sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Y bueno eh estado torturando a Shikamaru para que mueva su torpe culo y eh estado entrenado con Hinata –dijo Ino mirando a la chica de ojos blancos mirándola apenada.

Todos empezaron a platicar sobre lo que han hecho en sus vidas y varios estaban vinculados con misiones con Sakura y algunos momentos vergonzosos, Sakura mira a Naruto que se encontraba muy alegre en esos momentos, ella se sentía feliz y sin creer que él estaba ahí con ellos, riendo, platicando y comiendo, esto era tan irreal pero al mismo tiempo real, deseaba que este sueño durara si es que lo fuera, se sentía tan feliz de tenerlo ahí con ella, tanto que esperaba que no fuera una ilusión.

-Pero cuéntanos Naruto, ¿quién es ese zorro con el que estabas acompañado? –pregunta Kiba curioso por saber sobre aquel zorro que lo iba acompañando y que de vez en cuando aparecía.

Todos lo mirando queriendo saber sobre lo que el había hecho.

-Bueno, cuando yo me fui… Me fui a hacer un entrenamiento y me encontré que podía hacer otra citación por las grandes cantidades de chakra que poseo y entonces hizo la citación zorro y el es mi compañero, es así como es para ti akamaru Kiba –dijo el sonriendo y Kiba asiente sonriendo, él entendía muy bien esa conexión.

-Entonces no todos pueden hacer citación doble –dijo Shikamaru un poco intrigado por lo dicho.

-¿Tu hinata que hhas estado haciendo? –pregunta Naruto sonriente como siempre lo ha estado, ella se sonroja pero esta vez decide hablar con el y no desmayarse.

Sakura ya había notado la atracción que tenía Hinata hacia Naruto pero en este momento al verla así y el mirando se sentía algo extraña, un poco molesta, decidió ignorarlo y comer algo de lo que podía agarrar porque Choji seguía tragando.

-Bueno, eh estado hacendo equipos en misiones con Sakura-san y Kiba-kun, he estado entrenando con Ino-san y yo sola, sakura-san me ha alentado a seguir como tú lo hacías Naruto-kun –dijo ella mucho mas roja, Naruto sonrió nada mas.

Sakura estaba sonrojada pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco extraña por los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto, molesta, con ganas de callarla pero ella no era así.

-Je, Sakura-chan hizo muchas cosas por todos, ¿tu que has hecho en todo este tiempo Sakura-chan? –preguntó el emocionado por saber la historia de la chica de pelos rosados que tanto amaba.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, nadie dijo nada y el aura de Kiba y Sakura fue bajando drásticamente, Sakura por recordar los tiempos de soledad y Kiba por recordad lo triste que se vehía Sakura en esos momentos y por lo que el congreso haría con Sakura para que no le hagan daño, pero… ¡No puede ser tenía que ir con Tsunade ahora!

-¡Lo siento chicos tengo que hablar con Tsunade-sama! –dijo saliendo junto akamaru rápidamente del lugar.

Sakura lo mira salir y va tras el dejando la sala con todos callados y un Naruto muy confundido.

-Sakura… Ella se ha vuelto una de las personas mas inteligentes y fuertes de este lugar y siempre estuvo en la espera de que volvieras –dijo Shikamaru, y si, sakura se había vuelto muy buena en las misiones, ella antes luego hacía misiones solas peligrosas llegaba muy cansada al hospital por bajo chakra pero de ahí no pasaba a mayores mas que una que otra vez.

-Si, sakura se ha esforzado tanto pero no creo que seamos los inidicados en decirte lo que le ha sucedido, ya algún momento ella te lo dira –dice Ino con una triste mirada.

Naruto sintió orgullo por todo lo que ellos decían al principio pero todo cayó al escuchar que algo andaba mal con ella en el tiempo que se fue para no lastimarla, sus ojos mostraron dolor y Hinata lo notó sintiéndose mal.

Sakura al salir del restaurante ella no encuentra rastro de Kiba por ningún lado, era como si no hubiese estado, debe haber tenido mucha prisa para haberse ido así, el normalmente no lo hace, ella mira a la tienda de nuevo no quería entrar y ver a todos, recordar el pasado aún era una herida abierta a carne viva aún con la llegada de naruto. Así que decide caminar eh irse a algún lugar donde pueda estar sola por unos momentos y poder pensar. Todos en el restaurant siguieron hablado de otras cosas hasta que se fueron yendo uno por uno hasta que se fueron todos, Naruto estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha, varios de los que los venían se asombraban de verlo de vuelta, hasta había chicas que se sonrojaban de solo verlo. El estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos sobre sakura y Kiba, pero no quería preocuparse, no, era momento para disfrutar que estaba aquí de regreso, en su pueblo, el aroma, las risas de los niños, la gente pasando de un lado a otro, gente vendiendo cosas y demás.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que aparece frente a el Sakura con unos niños, ella estaba platicando y jugando con ellos, entonces el sonríe, se veía tan hermosa con esos niños a su lado.

-_"De seguro sakura-chans ería una buena madre –_pensó Naruto muy feliz pensando en sakura con una panza y con él su lado ambos con una gran sonrisa, pero, se desvaneció su imagen y aparece a sasuke con su rostro estoico abrazando a una feliz sakura, el rostro de Naruto se puso amargo pensando en eso y agita su cabeza para dejar atrás ese pensamiento. Sería mejor ir y estar con ella un rato mas- ¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura que se estaba divirtiendo con esos niños que jugaban en el parque escucha una voz gritando su nombre ella mira a todos lados hasta que se encuentra con Naruto que corría hacia ella con su rostro sonriente de siempre.

-Sakura-chan que bueno verte, me estaba preguntando si querías…–empieza a decir Naruto con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro mientras jugaba con sus dedos como lo hacía Hinata al estar nerviosa y una sonrisa nerviosa cosa que notó Sakura queriéndose reír a excepción del sonrojo que ni en cuenta de que estaba ahí presente – ir a una cita conmigo.

Sakura estaba feliz de verlo y esta vez aceptaría, solo porque extrañaba estar un tiempo con su mejor amigo, ella le sonríe, y lo mira con ojos traviesos.

-Está bien –dice ella muy feliz de pasar tiempo con el aun cuando fuera una cita, el chico de pelos rubios se había emocionado- pero tu pagas la comida.

Naruto después de estar en el cielo cayó a la tierra demasiado rápido para ser verdad, no todo iba pintar tan bien, el da un suspiro y asiente, todo para su sakura-chan.

-Bien, vamos sakura-chan –dijo el emocionado, su primera cita con Sakura, lo que siempre había deseado y hará que sea la mejor que ella ah tenido en todos los tiempos.

Sakura y Naruto empezaron a caminar por las calles de Karakura hasta que llegaron al famosos Ichiraku ramen. No había cambiado en nada ese lugar, muy acogedor, el sonríe mas, como extrañaba comer de ese delicioso ramen y cuando había llegado como ermitaño no tenía tiempo de ir ahí pues tenía que cuidar a Sakura-chan. Eso le hizo recordar algo que quería decirle a sakura desde hace tiempo.

-Por cierto sakura-chan, estuviste muy bien en la pelea contra sasori –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa por ella.

Sakura en cambio estaba sorprendida, ahora que se acordaba el estaba ahí mirándola y el fue quien la rescató de la muerte al llevarla a Konoha.

-Gracias Naruto –dice ella apenada- pero si ti no hubiera podido estar aquí y ahora.

-No sakura-chan, fue tu fuerza y tus ganas de vivir –dice el sonriéndole.

Sakura entonces sonríe y se sonroja un poco el había cambiado ahora era mas maduro, ahora que lo pensaba se vehía mas guapo, tenía su pelo mas largo y puntiagudo, no estaba musculoso como los boxeadores pero se veía que tenía mucha más fuerza, su piel se veía bronceada por los días de entrenamiento bajo el sol y sus grandes y brillantes ojos color celeste que podían mirarte en el interior. Pero aun con todo eso el era un idiota, un gran idiota. Sonríe mas pro e último comentario.

-Vamos sakura-chan tengo ganas de probar el ramen de nuevo –dijo Naruto con la baba casi saliendo de su boca.

Al llegar al ichiraku teuchi y áyame como siempre saludan al cliente pero se quedan impresionados al ver quein era el que entraba en aquel lugar y hace mucho tiempo que no lo veían.

-Naruto –dice Ayame saliendo de su puesto para ir a abrazar a Naruto, teuchi y áyame se veían muy felices de ver a Naruto después de mucho tiempo- es bueno verte de nuevo pro aquí, sakura y yo sabíamos que volverías.

-¿Eh, sakura-chan? –pregunta Naruto mirando a sakura que se sonroja de vergüenza.

-Si, desde que te fuiste ella se volvió nuestra clienta consentida para así llenar el vacío que había de verte comer siempre ramen –dice teuchi con una mirada picara.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, muchas cosas le han contado de sakura en su ausencia, cosas muy buenas como lo fuerte que se ha vuelto en las batallas, su belleza que ha sido la misma que le ha fascinado siempre y ahora que ella se encontraba muy seguido aquí para recordarlo, este era de los mejores momentos de su vida.

-Sí, bueno, si me veo más gorda es por tu culpa –dice ella entre balbuceos por la vergüenza.

-No sakura-chan te ves igual que siempre…"_igual de hermosa" _–dijo el alzando el pulgar.

Sakura de la vergënza pasó al enojo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-"_definitivamente sigue siendo igual de idiota" _ -se dijo sakura sentándose en la tabla frente a teuchi que solo se reía de Naruto y sus pocos encantos hacía las mujeres, todavía le faltaba mucho.

-y bien que hacen los dos aquí eh –dijo Teuchi de una manera muy persuasiva.

-Tengo una cita con sakura-chan –dice Naruto muy emocionado por la cita con la chica de ojos verdes que entró en vergüenza de nuevo porque Naruto lo gritó.

-En ese caso la casa invita, todos por nuestros dos mejores compradores y por la primera cita de ustedes –dijo Teuchi salvando a Naruto que en su interior lloraba de alegría que no tendría que gastar dinero de su rana. Mientras que Sakura en su interior se estaba riendo de Naruto y la suerte que tenía porque ella se ha vuelto una persona que come mucho ramen gracias a el.

-Yo quiero un ramen de cerdo y del tazón más grande que tengas –dijo Naruto mirando emocionado por probar el ramen de teuchi de nuevo.

-Yo quiero un ramen de miso grande –dijo Sakura con una sornrisa, esperando que Naruto no le dijera nada por eso, y por suerte no lo hizo y que bueno porque iba para largo.

Empezaron a platicar y comer hasta que iban por su tercer plato cada uno y ninguno dijo nada sobre el otro y su gran estomago. Todo estaba muy bien para Naruto, era un sueño hecho realidad, comer ramen junto a Sakura y en una cita sobre todo, charlando y riendo contando aventuras y entrenamientos. Pero todo fue detenido hasta que alguien por detrás los interrumpe y fue Kakashi.

-Valla con que aquí era donde estaban, era de suponerse –dijo el sonriéndoles.

-Kakashi-sensei –dijo Naruto feliz de verlo de nuevo aunque estaba hablando con la boca llena- que bueno es verte.

-Naruto deja de hablar con la boca abierta! –le grita dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Pero sakura-chan –dice el con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Je, es bueno verlos tan energéticos como siempre, ¿acaso están en una cita? –dice kakashi dejando su libro para mostrar un rostro malicioso. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron se miraron se sonrojaron mas y miraron hacia otro lado.

-En realidad si lo estamos Kakashi-sensei –dijo Naruto riendo mientras ponía una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza. Esta respuesta no se la esperaba kakashi y se queda pasmado mientras que detrás suyo salen rayos y un fondo negro, que por cierto no lo notaron los chicos, entonces el cambió su rostro a uno feliz- me alegro mucho ya era hora de que aceptaras ir a una cita con el sakura, bueno nos vemos.

Kakashi se va y ellos se voltean para seguir comiendo pero lo que no sabían es que Kakashi al estarse yendo tenía un aura oscura.

-_Malditos mocosos me hacen sentir cada vez mas y más viejo, y aparte ellos tienen una cita mientras que yo no tengo nada hasta asuma y kurenai tienen algo entre manos y no quiero quedar como jiraya-sama y tsunade-sama de solteros y esa edad—_pensó Kakashi mirando a un lugar donde pueda ir a leer su libro.

Sakura y Naruto siguieron hablando hasta que Naruto decidió pararse llamando la atención de Sakura.

-Enseguida vengo Sakura-chan tengo que hacer una cosa, no te vallas –dijo Naruto y ella asiente feliz, Naruto entonces corre lo más rápido que podía a ver en las tiendas algo que regalarle a Sakura, primero fue a la tienda de peluches pero nada le agradó entonces fue a la tienda de ropa y no sabía que regalarle hasta que llegó a la tienda de joyería todo se vehía bien pero no había algo que le gustara tanto y que le recordara a ella, hasta que se quedó facinado con un collar, miró el precio, era caro pero gracias a los ahorros que ha hecho podía comprarlo- señor me puede dar ese.

Sakura por otro lado estaba feliz por compartir un tiempo con Naruto, aunque se había ido por un rato ya llevaban 8 cuencos de ramen cada uno aunque ella comía con mas decencia que Naruto por supuesto.

-Apuesto que debes estar muy feliz por verlo –dice Ayame mientras limpiaba unos vasos.

-Si, ya se extrañaba por aquí además de sus idioteces por supuesto –dijo ella con una sonrisa, además me devolvió la esperanza de formar el equipo 7 aún.

-Pues me alegro sakura-san porque se te veía muy apagado antes –dijo Ayame un poco preocupada por sakura.

-Si pero… -dijo ella un poco incomoda- …pero con su llegada todo eso ha cambiado, después de todo sabía que regresaría.

Ayame sonríe al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Sakura desde que llegó Naruto ella sonríe mas y no las pequeñas sonrisas que luego daba gracias a Kiba, estaba muy alegre de que el chico de pelos rubios regresara a alegrar la vida de la kunoichi.

-Ya regresé Sakura-chan –dice el rubio sentándose de nuevo en su lugar a platicar.

Ayame los vehía con una sonrisa como ellos dos estaban en su mundo feliz de encontrarse de nuevo, y ella estaba muy feliz por ellos. Pero todo acabó cuando de pronto llega Hinata para interrumpirlos.

-N-naruto-kun –dice ella emocionada pero disminuye al ver a sakura junto a él.

-Hinata –dice el saludándola.

-Hola-contesta Sakura con una sonrisa un poco altiva.

-P-puedo a-acom-pañalos –dice ella con un leve sonrojo en su rostro como siempre.

-Claro Hinata –dice Naruto con una sonrisa-_ noo, mi cita con sakura-chaaaan!_

Hinata se sienta del otro lado de Naruto y se sorprende al ver que los dos tenían 12 platos de ramen vacios.

-S-sakura-san, n-no sabia q-que comía mu-mucho –dice ella un poco apenada- _rayos y yo que pensaba pasar el tiempo con Naruto-kun._

Sakura mira la cantidad de platos que estaban a un lado suyo, luego los de Naruto y luego a Hinata sonrojándose y sonríe nerviosamente mientras se ponía un poco incómodo el ambiente.

-he bueno desde que se fue naruto tuve la costumbre de hacer esto –dice ella un poco nerviosa- je,je.

El ambiente fue un poco tenso, tanto Naruto como Sakura ya no pudieron pasar un tiempo juntos por Hinata que ella estaba hablando con Naruto, mientras que Sakua seguí comiendo tranquila mirando como ellos conversaban, es su interior se sentía algo extraña, poco tiempo después todos acabaron y Hinata pagó su comida.

Primero fueron a dejar a Hinata y luego a Sakura aunque el camino se volvió incómodo y silencioso, no esperaban que Hinata los interrumpiera y Sakura estaba molesta por eso aun cuando lo mostrara. Antes de que se dieran cuanta llegaron a la casa de Sakura, ella abrió la puerta y miro a Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo Naruto _tengo que hacer que se sienta feliz y que no se arruinó la cita _–dice ella sonriendo.

-No hay de que Sakura-chan –dice el dando un pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura no estaba muy convencida de que el se encontrara muy feliz.

-Me divertí mucho y me alegra que hayas regresado con nosotros, no se Naruto… Quizas –dice ella sonrojándose- tengamos en otro momento otra cita.

Naruto se impresiona y ahora estaba muy feliz por todo lo que dijo y para acabar ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Si este era el mejor día, esperaría a la siguiente cita para darle el regalo.

**Bueno aquí les dejé el capitulo espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si aunque tarde un poco jejeje ya era hora de un poco de Narusaku jejejeje bueno y porfa dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no y si quieren que agrege algo, estoy abierta a opciones **

**Atte. **

**Bueno aquí van las respuestas de los reviews!:**

**Aika kuso: jajaja si hay puse como está ahora jaja y o de la pelea a mi también me gusto.**

**Dknight27: si lose eso es lo que me encanta que con un golpe puede sacar una sonrisa de sakura y animarla, como me encantan ellos dos juntos.**

**Loquin: jajaja… si sakura siemore será la chica con fuerza bruta como tsunade y admiro en muchas cosas a ella, se podría decir que comparo a ella en cararcter bueno en varias cosas. **

**Naruto-kun: al parecer varios no se esperaban que Naruto sea el ermitaño jeje… si a mi me encanat la parte del golpe, es muy sakura y Naruto.**

**Naruto sannin: ahí esta ahí tienes un poco de narusaku, espero que te guste ;P y no, no lo dejaré botado!.**


	10. cap 10 prueba, ¿quien eres tu?

**Bueno Hola aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia espero que les guste y esta vez decidí hacerlo mucho más largo y con mas sazón y me tente a la idea de alejar a Naruto y sakura para que tenga mas retos esta historia y en este capitulo será picante y revelarán cosas que serán muy importantes para la historia. Uf, ahora empiezan mis exámenes y estoy nerviosa porque quiero sacar altas calificaciones y así exentar materias de los exámenes finales y así tener mas vacaciones y ¡Tiempo de escribir**

Capitulo 10:

Sakura estaba en su cuarto sentada mirando hacia abajo a una foto que tena frente a ella… Una foto que ha tenido tiempo después de que se convirtió en una gennin, una foto que aprecia tanto casi como a su vida propia, el… el último recuerdo de cuando era el equipo 7, cuando todo estaba bien y no había problemas por los cual preocuparse todos tan unidos pero todo eso acabó, se fue Sasuke y luego naruto, después de un tiempo naruto, pero, lo único malo es que no parecía el mismo de antes, si sonreía pero no era la sonrisa de siempre, parecía un tanto forzada y teatral, era naruto en carne y hueso pero emocionalmente no lo era, eso la hacía sentir aun sola, unas lágrimas dejaron resbalarse de su rostro mojando el cristal que cubría la foto, sola, eso era, ella siempre ha estado sola y débil, por más que ella intentase ser fuerte no podía siempre terminaba llorando por todo, lastimada y siendo ayudada por los demás, en cambio Naruto y Sasuke siempre pudieron hacer las cosas por sus cuentas, fueron los más fuertes, los valientes mientras que ella fue la llorona, la miedosa, la débil y la que se quedaba hasta atrás.

-uf, ya volviste a comportarte como la inútil, ¿qué acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que lamentarte todo lo que haces en tu vida?, me da vergüenza estar contigo, sabes no, no es vergüenza, ya se, es asco –dijo Inner sakura apareciendo frente a sakura que se sorprende de verla ahí con ella- ¿qué porque pones esa cara?, no soy un fantasma, vamas quita tu cara de miedo.

-quien te dijo que tenía miedo –dijo sakura mirándola con recelo quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Puff, vamas niña mírate tu misma te delatas, no me sorprende porque Naruto se comporta tan bien contigo, siendo tu un gran estorbo –dice ella burlándose de sakura, ella solo baja la cabeza- siempre detrás de el siendo el héroe y tu la doncella rescatada que lastima, te dicen fuerte pero en realidad no lo eres para nada.

Vasta –dice Sakura con pesadez tratando de no dejar salir las lágrimas que pedían a gritos ser libres como siempre lo han sido.

-ve ahora que quieres hacer llorar, Naruto sálvame, sálvame es lo único que te falta por decir, solo eres útil en el hospital no se para que eres ninja, solo haces preocupar a Naruto en las misiones –dijo inner Sakura caminando de un lado a otro por todo su cuarto mirándola con resentimiento, sakura empezó a temblar ahí en su cama sin nada mas que mirar hacia abajo concentrándose de no derramar las lágrimas.

-Vasta –dijo sakura un poco mas débil y tembloroso, recordar el pasado y la realidad era dolorosa tanto que sentía que se iba muriendo muy lentamente pero dolorosamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?, hasta para esto te tiene que ayudar naruto, siempre defendiéndote hasta mas no poder y tu solo ¿cómo le agradecías? Oh si ya recuerdo, golpeándolo, insultándolo, maldiciéndole, ignorándolo, menospreciándolo, recuerdas ¿sakura? Cuando el estaba solo sin nadie con quien hablar o jugar, lo único que hacías es burlarte de el y darle la espalda.

-Vasta –dijo ahora sakura como en un susurro poniendo sus manos en su cabeza tratando de que la voz de inner sakura se fuera de ahí, no tenía fuerzas, con todo la verdad de lo mala que es se le iba las fuerza.

-Sakura, sakura, sakura, eres una tonta, todavía no te das cuenta de nada –dijo inner sakura deteniendo su caminata para mirarla fijamente.

-¡Vasta! –gritó sakura finalmente mirando hacia arriba donde se encontraba inner sakura, pero ella ya se había ido. Sakura mira hacia la ventana que tenía a un lado sus ojos se mostraban amargos y tristes, no tenía ganas de hacer nada pero mañana sería un día sería largo y tenía que irse a dormir.

Era de mañana y Naruto se encontraba tenido en su cama con el cuerpo por toda la cama y la boca abierta, algunos hábitos no cambian aun después de tiempo fuera. De pronto aparece un zorro de color naranja frente a él mirándolo con negación y resignación.

-Naruto ya despierta –dice el zorro a un lado de la cama, repitiendo su nombre varias veces hasta que el por fin despierta, aunque claro con la misma pesadez que siempre muestra uno al despertarse.

-Ah, eres tu riu, ha es de mañana… -dijo con pesadez naruto levantándose de la cama

-Si señor, eh investigado el lugar un poco y lo veo no altamente peligroso –dijo el zorro sentándose mirando a Naruto que este estuvo con una mirada en balnco hasta que luego le dio una media sonrisa.

-Riu no tienes que hacer esto, aquí después de todo fue en el lugar que me crie –dijo tranquilamente- mejor que tal si vamas a comer un poco de ramen.

-Señor quiero preguntar ¿Por qué se comportó como era antes ayer cuando estuvo con ellos?

-No se, solo quería saber cómo reaccionarían pero de todos modos aún cuando intente ser el mismo de antes me fue muy difícil.

-Hay cosas que difícilmente cambian, además esa chica de pelo rosa..

-Te refieres a sakura?

-Si, no entiendo antes cuando nos encontramas aquí se veía bien no le detectaba algo malo hasta ayer, su olor es distinto, siento peligro en ella –dijo el zorro frunciendo el ceño.

-Si yo también me di cuenta de eso hay que estar pendientes –dijo Naruto mirando al techo pensativo y luego mira al zorro de nuevo- hay que tratar de comportarse "normal" e investigar, por mientras vamas por ramen.

Riu el zorro asiente.

-Pero no crees que me dirán algo los aldeanos –dice el zorro con duda por lo que sucediera s lo vieran caminar tranquilamente alado de Naruto.

-Se tendrán que acostumbrar porque yo sin ti no estaré –dijo Naruto sonriéndole de nuevo.

Naruto rápidamente se puso su traje color naranja junto con una playera color negra y su chamara negro con naranja, agarró su monedero en froma de rana y se dirigieron al restaurant y como había dicho el zorro muchos los vieron unos con asombro otros con miedo y otros con furia, pero aún así a Naruto no le importó eso y siguió su camino hasta que de pronto se encuentra con Kiba y akamaru que estaban con la cabeza gacha.

-Kiba que sucede –pregunta Naruto acercándose a él. Grave error.

Kiba que estaba triste al escuchar la voz de naruto tanto él como akamaru su pelo se eriza y lo miran con enojo.

-Callate, todo es tu culpa –dijo mostrándole sus largos colmillos a Naruto que se pone a la defensiva como riu.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunta Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

Riu y akamaru tenían el pelo erizado mostrando sus colmillos esperando el momento en que sus amas atacaran para ellos hacer lo mismo.

-Por tu culpa sakura… todo es tu culpa, al irte sakura estuvo muy mal ya no fue la misma de siempre y aún con todo lo que intente hacer no –dijo entre balbuceos Kiba mirando a Naruto que no entendía muy bien lo que Kiba trataba de decirlen- por tu culpa sakura no fue feliz en mucho tiempo.

Con solo eso kiba se fue de ahí para no armar alboroto. Naruto estaba más tranquilo que kiba se fue pero aun así frunce el ceño y toda su hambre se fue en ese momento al pensar como sakura pudo estar en todo ese tiempo, era un tonto en pensar que podía hacerse el feliz de estar de nuevo, de nuevo la había lastimado, no ahora sería distante con todos, no tenía el derecho de seguir así, no después de lo sucedido todos le ha hecho mal y era hora de romper lazos para ser solo un compañero, de todos modos en su búsqueda no puede darse el lujo de tener distracciones al final de cuentas estaba aquí y no podía alejarse de los que lo rodean, pero aún así, ¿qué habrá sucedido para que Kiba intentara hacer eso? Bueno tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar. Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Shizune con una mirada sombría.

-Naruto, tsunade-sama te espera en su oficina –dijo ella con una cara seria que no decía mucho, solo que era algo importante y que sebe ver de inmediato riu y naruto la siguieron sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a la torre de la hokage dentro de ella estaban todos los amigos de naruto lee, tenten, neji, ino, chouji, shikamaru, hinata, un kiba muy molesto, akamaru y shino. La única persona que no se encontraba con ellos era sakura, de y seguro estaba en el hospital o algo de importancia.

La sala estaba en completo silencio, todos con caras serias a excepción de kiba que en su rostro mostraba furia contenida, todos podían escuchar sus dientes rechinando de ira.

-¡ya no puedo más!, ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, después de tantos años, después de todo lo que eh hecho creí que todo esto acabaría! –dijo Kiba golpeando la mesa con furia, todos miraban a kiba con confusión, el tenía la mirada fija en la hokage que esta la miraba con rostro serio sin mostrar otra emoción que una seria apoyando su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas.

-Kiba-kun, p-por favor –dice Hinata un poco alterada de miedo por ver a Kiba desafiar a la hokage.

-Déjalo Hinata, necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes para una tarea especial, y muy peligrosa en realidad, ahora mismo hay que tener mucho cuidado –dijo Tsunade dando un poco de misterio a la situación hasta choiji había dejado de comer para poder escuchar mejor- desde la salida de Naruto como todos saben la actitud de sakura ha cambiado drásticamente afectando su personalidad… -todos asintieron y Naruto se quedó callado- en estos tres meses que nos han dado Ino, chizune y yo en secreto hemos entrado a la mente de sakura y hemos descubierto que está rota y… le hemos hecho estudios para ver si podemos mejorar su actitud pero… Ino explícales

-Al haber entrado en la mente de sakura he encontrado una mente corrompida y una sustancia negra al igual que un chakra que me sacó de su mente y estuve en coma por 2 semanas por tan solo estar 5 segundos dentro –dijo Ino explicando lo mejor posible la extraña situación de sakura.

-Al final no pudimos hacer nada por ella y eso hizo enfurecer a los ancianos dando una orden de que si no se cambiaba la actitud de sakura le… le borrarían la memoria, y esos tres meses se han cumplido ayer, ayer kiba y yo hemos negociado con el congreso pero al parecer tengo sospechas de que danzo planea borrarle la memoria a sakura, por eso quiero que con discreción vigilar movimientos extraños y no dejar sola a sakura.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y asintieron, no iban a dejar a una compañera y amiga en manos de danzo.

-Por eso quiero que Kakashi, se que estas ahí, sal de ahí, quiero que hagas de nuevo equipo con Naruto y estén cerca de ella en todo momento posible y lo mas importante que ella no se entere que le estamas protegiendo hemos encontrado un patrón que nos indica que los estados de ánimos son mas volubles cuando están protegiéndola –dijo tsunade seria.

Todos asientes consientes de la situación en la que estaban quieren ayudar a su amiga que muchas veces les ayuda en muchas cosas y es lo menos que pueden hacer por ella, al dar la señal tsunade de que todos se pueden ir lentamente fueron saliendo teniendo el mismo pensamiento, ¿Qué es lo que tiene sakura?. Naruto por un momento se encontraba tan confundido, ¿tanto le afecto su ida?, ¿qué cosas habían pasado todo este tiempo que se había ido de la aldea?

Dentro de los campos de entrenamiento sakura se encontraba junto con el pequeño riku mirándose mutuamente fijamente, riku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sakura con una media sonrisa.

-¿si ruku se porta bien y se esfuerza Sakura-tama sepondra mejor? –dice el pequeño riku doblando un poco las orejas por la pregunta atrevida que dijo y al mismo tiempo inocente sorprendiendo a sakura que abre los ojos un poco mas de lo normal.

-En primera es sakura no sakura-sama –dijo riéndose un poco por cómo había dicho sakura-sama con una t en vez de s- y en segunda, ¿Por qué crees que esforzándote me podría mejor?.

-Sakura… estaba triste y lloraba hoy en la mañana por estar hablando con a otra sakura –dijo el triste dejando de mirar a los ojos a sakura que se sorprende aun mas que antes- entonces escuche que no te gusta ser débil y quiero ser fuerte para ayudarte ya que tu salvaste a mi mamá.

Sakura no sabia que responder claramente pues no se esperaba que riku supiera de su secreto, nadie sabía sobre ella, la única persona que la había visto y solo una vez fue Ino y hace ya muchos años, pero ahora su compañero riku sabía de ella sin que le contara.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella? –pregunta sakura sin siquiera tragársela aún que riku supiera.

-estamas ligados por un contrato, aun cuando no entiendo mucho de esto yo no se pero… pero sentir tus emociones y puedo saber que pasa en tu mente -dijo riku mirándola en un momento con ojos serios- por eso hare todo lo posible y me esforzare para ser un gran zorro ninja y ser fuerte para que veas que no eres tan débil sakura.

Riku miraba a sakura con ojos de determinación, esos ojos, esa fuerza de voluntad eran una pomada para su adolorido corazón le recordaba tanto al naruto que ella quiere al naruto que en estos momento no se encuentra, si es cierto, aun no sabe que variedad de cosas pasaron en esos años de separación pero el naruto de ahora no es ni un poco de lo que era antes, bueno quizás si debido que la salvo de una muerte segura, pero de ahí en mas no es mas que un desconocido para ella en el cuerpo de naruto, tan lejano y frio, es como si en realidad solo el cuerpo estuviera moviéndose mecánicamente por alguien, de solo pensar que difícilmente vuelva a ver al naruto que le amaba y ahora que se daba cuenta de su error al no aceptarlo se lamentaba, pero con solo ver a riku le dan fuerza para seguir adelante y hacer lo que sea necesario para sacar a naruto de donde sea que tenga guardada su personalidad, ahora sakura sonríe verdaderamente y en sus ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo veían la esperanza, la fuerza para ir en busca de algo por voluntad propia, ella era una haruno, y sobre todo una estudiante de tsunade-sama y no por nada lo era.

-Siento mucho lo que viste riku pero por ahora que estés aquí conmigo me hace muy feliz y nos esforzaremos los dos al máximo –dice sakura animando al pequeño zorro que ahora daba saltos por todos lados.

-estoy listo sakura –dijo riku en posición de ataque y saltando de un lado a otro mirando a los alrededores- empecemos cuando quieras.

-si pero para esto no podremos empezar los dos solos, sino que necesitaremos ayuda y que mejor forma que haciendo una citación .dijo mordiéndose el dedo dejando escapar un pequeño hilo de sangre, riku sonríe y asiente mirando como sakura hacie una variedad de signos con las manos y por último ponerlo en el piso dejando escapar una gran cantidad de chakra, una enorme nube aparece frente a ellos que lentamente empieza a disolverse mostrando un zorro 5 veces más grande que sakura (digamas que el kyubi es 7 veces mas grande que sakura) de color plateado y con 6 colas, mostrando uno de sus ojos color azul hiel mientras que el otro es tapado por un parche que de él sobre salía una línea de una cicatriz en vertical y unos grandes dientes color blanquecinos, su pelaje brillaba con el sol una criatura majestuosa a decir verdad, para esto sakura estaba jadeando un poco.

-Mmm, tu di tu nombre humana –dijo el zorro exigiendo una res puesta.

Sakura al ver al predominante zorro y por la cultura que ha tenido en toda su infancia sobre lo terrible que son los zorros por su rostro paso el miedo pero al recordar la razón que hacia esto –para que así riku fuera un gran zorro como su padre y ser mas fuertes mutuamente- olvidó de inmediato el miedo y clavó su mirada en el zorro ahora los zorros son su familia y sus amigos de mayor confianza eso es lo que dan los animales al hacer un contrato con los humanos y es lo sabe de antemano sakura pero sabe que para que sea una mejor relación entre ellos debe sakura también tener confianza en ellos.

-Mi nombre es sakura haruno y yo soy la que te he llamado porque quiero que nos enseñes a trabajar juntos a riku y a mi además de sabes mas sobre el contrato y como trabajar con ustedes –dijo Sakura sin chistar aún cuando sigue cansada por la gran cantidad de chakra que usó.

-Con que Haruno eh –murmura el zorro con algo de diversión escondida- valla, tu eres la portadora del señorito, le estoy muy agradecido como el comandante de las fuerzas y guardia de la señora y mi señorito en la ausencia del señor zorro y gracias a usted el señorito está a salvo de los que ahora gobiernan la aldea de los demonios zorros en la ausencia del gran señor demonio zorro, le estoy en deuda sakura, pero como demonio zorro y comandante en todos estos largos años no había visto otra citación zorro más que 2 en toda mi vida y tú que eres una mujer me es todavía más sorprendente.

-no por ser mujer esto tiene que ser sorprendente, tanto mujer como hombre pueden trabajar en lo mismo no digo que hacer lo mismo pero si hacer lo mismo pero con métodos distintos y dependiendo del empeño que se le tome –dijo sakura de brazos cruzados mientras riku jugaba con la cola del otro zorro.

-kimaru que bien es volver a verte, pero no hables así de mi dueña que la quiero mucho y se ha portado muy bien conmigo ella nos ah salvado de ser raptados a mamá y a mí, es muy fuerte –dijo riku mirando a kimaru el zorro plateado y a sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Kimaru mira por unos momentos a riku con ojos blandos y llenos de respeto y luego a sakura que miraba a riku con una gran sonrisa, en ella había algo distinto de los demás humanos pero no sabía como decirlo, hay como una gran fuerza escondida dentro de ella pero aun con eso sentía que riku podía estar a salvo con ella.

-bien entonces voy a hacerte una prueba sakura haruno, esta prueba indicará si eres digna para los zorros demonio y para ser adiestrada en las artes de tener un compañero zorro y dominar nuevas técnicas –dijo kimaru mirando a sakura.

-estamas listos –dijo ella ajustando sus guantes negros

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la torre de la hokage con un rostro sereno pero que en el fondo iba serio buscando respuestas que le indicarían el extraño comportamiento que tiene sakura, pero para eso necesitaba hablar con la persona indicada y que mejor que Ino, caminó un poco mas hasta toparse con Kakashi e Ino hablando con seriedad, el no dudó y se puso frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido exactamente con sakura? –pregunta naruto seriamente junto a riu que al parecer a Ino desconcertaba un poco hasta temblar pero no era el momento para ello.

-Ah naruto, al parecer ahora si estas mostrando cómo te sientes –dijo kakashi sonriendo o se podría decir por tener la máscara en el, obiamente el iba a saber que el de ayer no era como se sentía en ese momento pero como sakura se quedó callado, pues quién era el para estar divulgando algo que no quiere ser dicho en cierto momento- pero bueno eso es lo de menos, estaba hablando con Ino sobre sakura.

-…

-Naruto –murmura Ino con preocupación al ver a un Naruto muy distinto al que conocía, aquel idiota, que sonreía y siempre daba y arriesgaba todo por todos, pero ahora era momento de ver a sakura y en el estado en el que estaba- desde que te fuiste sakura ah entrado en estado de shock al ver como las personas mas interesantes se han do de su vida para convertirse en fuertes personas aunque por caminos distintos, entonces ella se esforzó a entrenar día y noche técnicas curativas y de combate, entonces nos la pasábamas en el hospital curándola por que se ponía en peligro al tener muy bajo el chakra, no hablaba con nadie, al verla en su casa ella estaba con dolores de cabeza insoportables y había momentos en el que cuando iba a una misión algo extraño pasaba con ella era como si… no fuera sakura, es como si otra sakura estuviera en su cuerpo.

-….-kakashi

-…-Naruto

-Naruto, kakashi, por favor salven a sakura del avismo al cual está entrando, todavía tengo pesadillas del momento en el que entre a su mente y estaba todo oscuro y frío y… y necesito ir con mi terapeuta, lo siento –dijo Ino con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Ino se fue de ahí dejando a kakashi y a naruto a solas divagando en sus propios pensamientos, ¿qué tanto había cambiado sakura?, es cierto, la habían abandonado todos dejándola a la deriva, para hacer lo que ella pueda consigo, pero para que pueda derrotar a un akatsuki, claro con un poco de ayuda, pero, aun así casi todo lo hizo ella.

-será mejor ir a ver a sakura –dijo Kakashi rompiendo el silencio que había entre los tres, naruto lo mira a los ojos y asiente.

Por otro lado sakura y riu estaban jadeando sus cuerpos cortados, el chakra que tienen sakura se agotaba y no quería sacar la de reserva a no ser de querer parar de nuevo al hospital, miró a riku que estaba igual que ella, para ser un zorro "bebé" se encontraba en buenas condiciones de lucha pero era de esperar los zorros son astutos y es el hijo del kyubi, miró a su alrededor debía haber una lugar considerable para esconderse por un momento y pensar bien, el campo de batalla estaba chamuscado y encharcado, no por nada era el comandante. Entonces encontró una roca en la que podría lanzar cosas a distancia y darle un respiro a riu que aun con tano chakra que tenga aun es joven y se está cansado, entonces mira directamente al zorro kimaru.

-¿Acaso esto es todo lo que tienes? –pregunta kimaru mirando a sakura- si aun no estoy cansado.

Sakura gruñe y corre hacia el.

-¡sakura no espera! –dijo riu mirándola con horror.

-eh que un ninja no sabe que un ataque directo es una cosa arriesgada?, que tontos –dijo haciendo unos sellos con sus manos.

Sakura sigue corriendo hacie kimaru pero a unos pocos metros de él su puño lo choka contra el suelo y toda la tierra bajo kimaru sale volando junto a el haciendo un gran estruendo a varios kilómetros del lugar alertando a Naruto y kakashi.

-Ves kimaru sakura-chan es fuerte! –dijo riu riendo por la fuerza de sakura.

-valla esto no me lo esperaba, si que es fuerte –dijo kimaru- "pero aun algo no me cuadra, es tiempo de acortar esto, se acercan personas"

Kimaru va directo a ella, lanza varios kunai que ella los esquiva, ahora estaban cara a cara luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, kimaru le da un colapso y ella cae al piso, su fuerza se estaba agotando, sakura mirahacia adelante para ver a kimaru frente a ella, este era su final, antes de que diera kimaru el golpe final se detiene, riu salta para ponerse en medio mostrando los dientes de ira.

-si quieres matarla primero tienes que pasar por mi –dijo erizando su piel y listo para atacar.

-riu no!, no dejaré que te maten! –grita sakura un poco preocupada por su zorro compañero.

-….-kimaru miraba a los dos dispuesto a dar su vida por el otro, da un pequeño suspiro y tira el kunai que tenía- han pasado la primera parte ahora va la segunda.

Al decir eso Kimaru desaparece dejando a riu y sakura solos, de pronto frente a ellos aparece una sakura cuando era pequeña y de cuando era genin.

-Ustedes son mi ama… pero se ven tristes –dujo riu mirándolas con atención y mas que nada saber quiénes eran estas chicas idénticas a sakura.

-sakura… eres despreciable, mira que naruto te odia, ve como te trató ayer, ayer no fue el, solo fingía tu y yo sabemos, sabemos que ellos no están aquí porque eres débil –dijo sakura en forma genin mirando con desprecio a sakura que las miraba horrorizadas a las dos sakura frente a ella, esatb temblado de miedo pues su otro yo estba diciendo todo lo que ella sabe pero que no lo abmite abiertamente- vamas sakura nosotras sabemos que lo sabes pero no quieres llorar ni gritar ni decir nada, ella –mostrando a la sakura chiquita- lo sabe mejor que nadie en este momento, pues sabes que ella es tus sentimientos de trsiteza y timidez.

Sakura cae al piso tapándose los oídos no quería seguir escuchando todo lo que ellas decían, riu mira a sakura con preocupación, estaba confundido.

-¿Por qué sakura lastima a sakura? –pregunta riku mirando a la sakura real que no hacia caso

-Sakura dices ser fuerte y valiente pero no lo eres solo, me haces llorar, me hacer ver lo que otros no, estoy enojada, estoy triste porque no mostramas lo que somos solo para aparentar estar bien cuando no –dice Saura pequeña con las lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Callate! –dijo sakura reprimiendo las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Del piso empezaba a brotar un líquido espeso y negro inundando todo el lugar, riu miraba el líquido negro con preocupación mientras las sakura no mostraban preocupación con aquel extraño líquido.

-Sola y sin nadie que te comprenda –dijo sakura genin.

-Ser fuerte por fuera pero débil por dentro es lo peor que hay –dijo sakura- eres como esos chicos, te trataban mal y tu trataste igual a naruto…Eres igual a ellos alguien despreciable.

-Vasta –dijo sakura con un pequeño hilo de voz, su cuerpo estaba siendo hundido por aquel líquido extraño de color negro alertando a riu.

-Sakura-chan! –dijo el preocupado por su ama.

Por otro lado en una rama cercana a ellos dos Naruto, riku y Kakashi miraban el terreno en un completo desastre, a sakura en el piso de rodillas con los brazos en la cabeza y a riu gritando el nombre de sakura.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –pregunta kakashi mirando a sakura y riu.

-Naruto, siento una fuerza oscura por todo el lugar, es extraño no es algo de lo que haya sentido antes pero no puedo ver nada –dijo riku mirando por todos lados.

-Con que es así entonces convocare a pakun –dijo kakashi convocándolo.

-Que hay kakashi, valla naruto es bueno volver a verte… puaj que es ese olor huele horrible –dijo pakkun viendo el campo de batalla.

-Riku quiero que trabajes con pakkun para encontrar el causante de eso que dicen –dice naruto serio.

-No suelo trabajar con perros pero solo porque lo dices lo haré –dijo riku yéndose con pakkun por todo el alrededor.

Naruto y Kakashi miraban a sakura en esa forma extraña de estar, lo que no saben es que en la visión de sakura ella estaba siendo absorbida por la cosa negra, solo queaba visible la mitad de su torso. Riu estaba asustado viendo a su ama, estaba tan absoto que no notó la presencia de alguien que salía lentamente del líquido negro, fue hasta entonces que las dos Sakura pararon de hablar. Riu la miró y su pelo se erizó, era una chica cubierta del líquido negro con unos ojos violetas, sakura entonces abre los ojos para ver la razón de que Sakura chica y la genin paran de hablar y vio algo que la sorprendió la chica que tenía frente a ella que estaba cubierta del líquido negro poco a poco el líquido que escurría dejó mostrar el rostro de la chica, piel blanca como la nieve, pelo negro como el de la misma noche, ojos violetas salvaje y una sonrisa sádica en ella, pero, lo impresionante es que ¡era sakura!.

-Tu… -es lo único que pudo decir Sakura desde lo bajo que estaba.

-Niña tonta dejándote vencer me das lástima, pero ¡me encanta!, si no fuera por ti y tu pesimismo ahora mismo no estaría aquí, tantas veces que esa estúpida de inner-sakura trató de hacerte re-capacitar de una manera un poco ortodoxa no sirvieron por tu testarudez ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Y ahora te dejas vencer por la locura, eres tan débil como todos dicen –dijo sakura oscura pasando su larga uña por el rostro asustado de sakura.

-¿quién eres tu? –pregunta sakura temblando de miedo.

-¿Quién soy yo?, je, -dijo deslizando una sonrisa más grande mostrando sus grandes colmillos.

-Yo soy la lujuria, la fuerza, el odio, la ira, la avaricia, la… oscuridad misma o se podría decir la locura -dijo pasando sus manos por todo su voluptuoso cuerpo muy bien desarrollado por todas partes- por años eh sido encerrada y ahora en tu momento más débil eh salido por fin de aquel asqueroso lugar y ahora… es tiempo de tomar ese cuerpo tuyo como mío.

-No! –gritó riu corriendo hacia Sakura oscura para atacarla, ella alza la vista frunce un poco el ceño y le da una fuerte patada lanzándolo a volar.

-Estúpido zorro –dijo sakura oscura.

Naruto y kakashi se quedan confundidos riu de la nada grita y corre hacia Sakura y este sale volando dejándolo inconsciente, algo extraño e invisible lo mandó a volar. De pronto de los árboles salen riku y pakkun hacia ellos.

-Hemos detectado que lo extraño proviene del campo y de algo que no podemos ver fue esa cosa que pateo a riu –dijo riku mirando con odio a la cosa que pateó a riku aunque no sabía que era.

-Sakura entonces está en problemas –dijo Kakashi- es hora de actuar.

Naruto, kakashi, riku y pakkun entraron al campo de batalla destruido, naruto y aashi no veían nada pero riku y pakkun abren los ojos y empiezan a temblar de miedo, no podían ver exactamente a la cosa que emitía un extraña aura pero lo único que veían era unos ojos violáceos salvajes que los miraba con un aura asesina que los dejaba sin habla y aire, sus cuerpos estaban entumecidos y en el pisó encontraban un líquido negro pegajoso, imágenes terroríficas pasaban por sus mentes y como la locura se pegaba a ellos –me imagino un aura negra sobre ellos no el líquido eh!-.

Naruto y Akakashi miraron a sus compañeros que estaban pegados al piso, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

-Valla así que no pueden verme y esos dos tontos animales solo pueden sentirme y ya tiemblan de miedo jajajaja!, que divertido –dijo sakura oscura- pero que guapos hombres me trajeron, pero si son los que te han abandonado aunque falta uno eh tu ex amar platónico, tu maestro y aquí ahora tu amar –dijo sakura oscura mirando a naruto- bueno me podré divertir con el una vez que te mate.

Sakura oscura alza del cuello a sakura dejándola sin respirar, solo podía ver la gran sonrisa de la sakura oscura. Naruto y kakashi se pusieron en guardia al ver a sakura siendo levantada, lanzaron un kunai cerca de sakura pero no le dieron a nadie, esto era muy confuso para ellos, pakkun y riku salieron de su trance y con un poco de miedo se lanzaron hacia la que estaba provocando todo esto pero son golpeados por una patada de ella y salieron volando.

-Ahora tu cuerpo será mío –dijo Sakura oscura-Aaah!

Sakura oscuro suelta a Sakura que se vuelve a hundir en el líquido negro mirando con pesadez a quien la había salvado y no era nadie mas que la zorra de sakura que jadeaba.

-No sakura es mi ama y no dejaré que alguien como tu la tomes, ella esta aquí conmigo y yo nunca la abandonaré –dijo riu con una mirada feróz.

Sakura mira a riu con ojos bien abiertos y poco a poco su cuerpo iba saliendo del líquido negro y la Saura negra gritaba de dolor.

-No! Estúpida zorra me las pagaras, volveré y no podrás evitar que me adueñe de tu ama –gritó desapareciendo.

Ahora sakura y riu estaban en un lugar blanco y grande al parecer.

-Riu estas bien –dijo sakura a su compañera.

-Si sakura-chan –dijo sonriéndole- pero me alegro que sakura es sakura y nunca te dejaré.

-Gracias Riu eres la mejor compañera-dijo sonriéndole aliviada y feliz por las palabras de riu.

-Habéis pasado la prueba felicitaciones –dijo kimaru un poco cansado y lastimado.

-Kimaru ¿Qué te sucedió? –peguntó riu asustada.

-… Eh entrado a lugares que no debí entrar pero ahora sé que tu estas en buenas manos riu, las dos se necesitan y sus lazos serán muy fuertes, yo como comandante de la guardia real y comandante militar accedo a que la princesa riu sea tu compañera y personalmente entrenaré a las dos a ser més fuertes.

Sakura y riu sonríen y se abrazan.

-Es hora de salir de aquí –dijo Kimaru desapareciendo junto con ellas dos.

Sakura y riu abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con Naruto, kakashi, riku y pakkun frente a ellas.

-Yo!, haz despertado sakura, ¿cómo te encuentras? –pregunta kakashi al ver a sakura.

-Em… estoy bien solo tengo unas costillas rotas, unas contenciones, cortadas menores y quemaduras leves –dijo sakura sonriendo tratando de moverse pero en vano- y chakra bajo.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –pregunta Naruto mirando todo el lugar.

-Ehmm.. tuvimos una prueba para que riu sea mi compañera y tuvimos un problema que lo arreglamos –dijo ella tratando de que no preguntaran mas.

-Si ahora estamos bien y sakura es sakura –dijo riu sonriendo acercándose a sakura, a esta se le erizó el pelo y miró a los otros que le miraban con interrogativa, pero ella solo sonrió.

-¿Qué era esa cosa tan oscura que nos atacó? –preguntó pakkun mirando a sakura, en su cuerpo tenía la marca donde la cosa le golpeó y era una marca morada negruzca al igual que riku.

Sakura la miró y luego hizo una mueca.

-Solo… era … mi prueba –dijo ella, todos sabían que mentía pero no era el momento para seguir preguntando- será mejor que los cure… -susurro- antes de que les pase algo malo….

Solo los animales y naruto pudieron escuchar pero no preguntaron pues creían que era situación médica.

Sakura curó a todos y con ayuda de Naruto y kakashi se pudo parar y lentamente se fueron caminando.

-Sakura será mejor que te llevemos a tu casa debes estar muy cansada –dijo naruto sin mirarla.

-…- sakura se sentía mal porque naruto ya no le decía sakura-chan pero no por eso se iba retractar luchará hasta poder conseguir que naruto la vuelva a mirar no importa lo mucho que le cueste ella tenía su determinación… Volver a traer al naruto de siempre, dio una pequeña sonrisa- si naruto, gracias.

Kakashi miraba a sus dos exlumnos, como iban cambiando y mejorando, los dejas de ver un tiempo y se vuelven mas fuerte, ahora que ellos dos estaban juntos de nuevo las cosas iban a cambiar en konoha, si eso se podía sentir, y esta vez no los dejaría a la deriva, el también se esforzará.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y lo siento si pensaron que lo dejaría es que no tenía laptop porque mi hermano travieso la hecho a perder y fue horrible estar un largo tiempo sin ella, y se que al principio parecía que riu era hombre pero decidí que será mujer como su ama y pues decidí que naruto tenga aun misterio en el y que sea más alejado de sus amigos como me dijeron eso le pondría mas reto y emoción a la historia, espero que les haya gustado valla 9 capitulos y ya tengo 56 comentarios que feliz sigan así! Y comenten que es lo que les gustaría que pusiera! Los dejo**


	11. cap 11 dentro del hospital

**Capítulo 11: **

Sakura fue llevada por sus dos compañeros hasta el hospital donde Tsunade estaba haciendo chequeos, al verla en ese estado hace una mueca.

-Sakura, es la tercera vez en esta semana que te quedas sin chakra –dice Tsunade frunciendo el ceño.

-Si lo siento pero, solo kimaru me estaba haciendo una prueba para ver si podía con el contrato de los zorros –dijo sakura con una mueca- ahora estoy mejor solo necesito descansar, no se para que me han llevado aquí si soy medica.

-Si pero, tú misma lo has dicho tienes que descansar y en tu casa sabes muy bien que no podrás hacerlo –dijo tsunade frunciendo el ceño- siempre estas de aquí para haya y como directora del hospital y como hokague te ordeno que te quedes aunque sea un día en el hospital.

Sakura se queda callada, cuando tsunade da una orden no puede hacer nada para contrariarla, se quedó en silencio y fue llevada por sus dos compañeros Kakashi y Naruto.

-Vamos sakura, esto te hará bien, has estado activa últimamente, ve esto como un descanso –dijo Kakashi dándole una sonrisa amable.

-Si kakashi sensei –dijo Sakura dando un largo suspiro de resignación, a decir verdad estaba un poco adolorida la confrontación con las otras sakura le habían dejado cansada y qué decir de riu.

Kakashi la dejó en una habitación recostada en la cama los tres acompañantes simplemente se quedaron callados por un rato viendo como ella se había quedado dormida y arriba de ella su compañera zorro riu, ambas se veían muy tranquilas.

-Han cambiado las cosas desde que te fuiste –dijo kakashi rompiendo el silencio entre los dos

-Lo se… Yo también he cambiado y me he vuelto más fuerte –dijo Naruto sin inmutarse por lo comentado.

Kakashi tenía tantas cosas que decir pero no sabía cómo decirlas.

-Si, pero te fuiste sin avisar, sin dar una explicación –dijo Kiba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirando a sakura con preocupación- tú sabías que sakura estaba dolida por la ida de Sasuke, luego te vas dejándola sola, pues kakashi se iba a varias misiones dejándola sin nadie de su equipo.

-Kiba… -fu lo único que pudo pronunciar Kakashi apenad admitiendo la verdad a pesar de todo-… tiene razón yo no hice nada por sakura mas que irme.

-Yo vi el esfuerzo de sakura, vi cmo ella se pasaba horas entrenando sola y de vez en cuando acompañada con Ino y Hinata pero luego no podían seguir su ritmo –dijo Kiba.

-Es cierto… Sakura ha mejorado mucho en la batalla –dice Shikamaru que entra para mirar a Naruto que los miraba con ojos inexpresivos- se supone que es una ninja médica y debemos protegerla pero ella actúa como una ninja de lucha, se ha arriesgado mucho para ir al ritmo o más allá de nosotros.

-… Todo se debe a que ella se ha esforzado más de lo que debe, no ha sido mi culpa –dijo Naruto endureciendo su voz.

-Si que has cambiado Naruto, ahora veo por que anda así Sakura, en este tiempo que te has ido nos hemos acercado más a ella, pero solo tú puedes hacerla regresar –dijo Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño- no sé qué ha sucedido en tu entrenamiento pero yo solo quiero ver que ustedes dos vuelven a ser los mismos de antes.

Shikamaru salió de ahí junto con Kakashi, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, solo quedaban riku, akamaru, Naruto y Kiba.

-Naruto, cuando nos vimos en el hospital te dije que no te perdonaría si lastimaras a Sakura, pues sigue en pie lo dicho –dijo Kiba mirando a Sakura con tristeza- se que no me comparo contigo, pero, yo he estado este tiempo para ser un pequeño apoyo pero nno dejaré que rompas por completo a sakura.

Kiba se fue del lugar con akamaru dejando a Naruto solo en la habitación con Riku los dos se quedaron mirando a Riu y Sakura que dormían plácidamente.

-… Así que ellas son –dijo Riku.

-… Si, aunque no me esperaba que nuestra misión cambiara –dijo Naruto viendo a riku

Toda la tarde y noche Sakura estuvo dormida con Naruto y Riku al pendiente de las dos chicas dentro del dormitorio ambos pensativos. Ya estaba amaneciendo y por otro lado de Konoha una chica de pelos rubios se encontraba en su cama moviéndose de un lado a otro, no podía conciliar el sueño, desde la mañana al dejar a Naruto y Kakashi se ha sentido mal, dolor de cabeza y fatiga pero después de una horas de dolo sintió como algo en ella brotara, era tan fuerte la sensación que salió del hospital excusándose de que tenía fatiga, se fue a su casa y se puso a descansar desde ese momento no ha podido descansar, dolor por todo el cuerpo sentía, una gran opresión en el pecho, soledad, ira, venganza, tantos sentimientos negativos que no podía aguantar, luego empieza a gritar de dolor su piel empezaba a cambiar a color pálido, en su rostro aparecen unas dos líneas a cada lado de su rostro, su pelo rubio platino que era suave al tacto se estaba convirtiendo en salvaje con espigas y sus ojos poco a poco violáceos, los padres de Ino al instante se dirigen al cuarto, que se sentía una aura oscura vieron a Ino al punto del trance.

-Inoichi –dijo la mujer, tenemos que llevarla al hospital.

A como pudieron la agarraron y se la llevaron.

Sakura que estaba dormida de un dos por tres abre los ojos con asombro y se levanta para ver a Naruto con riu despertarse al verla moverse, Sakura sin restarle importancia se levanta del lugar.

-No puedes hacer eso –dijo Naruto con voz aspera.

Sakura no tenía tiempo que perder, algo había pasado, hace unos instantes estaba tranquila pero entonces sentía como la sakura mala aparece frente a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-es tiempo de despertar y ahora me toca tomar venganza sakurita –_dijo la sakura frente a ella en sus sueños, era una sakura con piel blanca, ojos violáceos salvajes, pelo negro en espigas, unas líneas negras a los costados de sus cachetes y en donde era blanco el ojo ahora era negro, su cuerpo era más voluptuoso mostrando la lujuria misma y alrededor de ella había un aura de terror

Esas palabras sabían que no traían nada bueno, ahora al estar despierta la sentía cerca, la presencia de ella cerca del lugar.

-Tienes que acostarse –volvió a decir Naruto con voz más penetrante.

Esa voz ya la habían usado en ella, no le importaba y aún así se paró tenía unas vendas que cubrían su pecho y un pequeño pantalón holgado, a ella no le importó y antes de que pudiera decir algo naruto escucharon un ruido que provenía de afuera. Era Inoichi, shikamaru, choiji, tsunade, chizune, choza, shukaku y unos personas más que estaban gritando, sakura se acerca a la puerta y al abrirla sale quedando a la mitad del pasillo, Naruto, riu y riku se quedaron apoyados en el marco de la puerta todos los que se dirigían a ella se quedaron quietos, Sakura miró a quien tenía en brazos Inoichi, era Ino aunque algo transformada y gritando, así que eso era a lo que se refería su otro yo... Ino la mira y deja de gritar para de un golpe alejar a Inoichi y ver directamente a los ojos a Sakura. Todos en la sala se quedan callados, sin hacer ningún movimiento, Ino a una velocidad increíble agarra un kunai y se lo lanza a sakura que lo esquiva fácilmente pero en ese instante aparece Ino frente suyo y su puño se dirigió a la cara de sakura, pero antes de hacer algo se detiene. Era shikamaru que con una sombra detiene a Ino.

-Llevémosla a una sala especial –dijo Tsunade con voz fuerte.

Todos hasta Sakura y Naruto con sus respectivos zorros fueron a las habitaciones que se encontraban en el sótano del hospital. Sakura miraba con ojos serios a la Ino que tenían agarrada luego vieron las manos de Inoichi quemadas.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto? –Preguntó tsunade viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Fue al cargar a mi hija –dijo Inoichi.

Sakura miró con el ceño fruncido en la habitación blanca dejaron a Ino que se arrastraba en el piso y por el vidrio la miraban.

-Es la misma aura que sentimos Pakkun y yo ayer al ver a Sakura –dijo riku a nadie en especial.

Ahora todos posaron los ojos en Sakura, ella dio un largo suspiro, ni ella misma sabía muy bien de esa cosa pero lo que sí sabía después de mucho tener pesadillas con ella era que si no se trataban las heridas causadas por la sakura oscura conduciría a los lastimados a la locura.

-Señor Inoichi déjeme curarle sus manos antes de que caiga en la misma situación que su hija –dijo sakura agarrando las manos de Inoichi para curarlas en un dos por tres.

-Sakura quiero que expliques ¿Qué es esa cosa? –dijo Tsunade como una orden.

-Nos mentiste –murmuró Naruto a lado de Kakashi que miraban con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura ya no podía seguir ocultando pero, no quería decirlo.

-No es… algo que les interese –fue lo único que dijo para ser alzada por Inoichi.

-¡No puedes decir eso!, mi hija está ahí sufriendo y tu no nos dices que pasa, y te dices llamar médica! –dijo Inoichi por primera ver con enojo hacia sakura.

-Sakura, por favor dinos que le pasa a Ino –dijo Choiji con preocupación al ver a su compañera en aquel estado.

Sakura miró a todos y luego a Ino con preocupación, es la primera vez que Inoichi le hablaba así, era cierto, se decía llamar Medica pero como dice inner-sakura, no es nadie pero, tenía que ayudar en lo que podía. Todos los amigos de sakura, Hinata, Neji, tenten, lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, choiji y Naruto estaban ahí junto con los padres de shikamaru, choiji e Ino y todos los maestros de los 4 equipos y claro tsunade jusnto con chizune.

-Si mis dedución es correcta entonces Ino en algún momento de este tiempo ha decidido entrar a mi mente sin permiso mio –dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos, todos miraron a Tsunade que asiente.

-Si… Nosotras queríamos sabes lo que te sucedía… -fue lo que dijo Tsunade un poco apenada.

-Así que si… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible, bajo un poco la cabeza

-Sakura es sakura y esas otras sakura no las dejaré reírse de mi sakura –dijo riu mirando con molestia a todos.

Todos no entendían lo que quería decir y miraron a sakura que no dijo nada, todos estaban frustrando, quizás ahora podrían entender a sakura y su comportamiento.

-De eso no hablare, ese es otro tema –dijo Sakura mirando hacia otro lado- pero si entonces Ino entró a mi mente entonces… uff… digamos que en estos momentos mi oscuridad ah entrado al cuerpo de Ino.

Nadie había entendido lo que decía.

-¿Tu oscuridad? –dijo Shikamaru para luego ver que Ino golpeaba el vidrio y se reía.

-Sakura, sakura, sakura, así que al fin te dignas hablar de mi –dijo Ino poseída por la sakura negra- digamos que soy la oscuridad de sakura todo lo malo, lo que nunca muestra, el odio la venganza, todas las cosas negativas que alguien debe tener pero no solo eso, ahora sabrás de mi más de lo que sabes… Yo soy la encarnación del mal, de la locura, he sido encerrada en distintos cuerpos que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Haruno, si no mal conocen el clan Haruno el de ninjas se extinguió hac generaciones, pero ellos habían puesto el sello del despertar que cuando un Haruno se convierta de nuevo en ninja yo despertaría y aquí está la Haruno que decide volver a ser ninja. Ellos me encerraron porque era una amenaza, yo y sakura somos las últimas Haruno ninjas, si, yo era una haruno que antes aguardaba por la paz pero entonces conocí lo que era el poder de la oscuridad y en mi está la locura, son locura pura, la que hace a la maldad y ahora quiero el cuerpo de Sakurita!, o si no… Matare a esta chica

Ino se empezó a golpear contra el suelo.

-¡Ino! –gritaron todos.

Sakura miró al piso, todo este tiempo ah aguantado el mundo en si, en ella está la maldad tratando de salir todos los días, ahora entendía porque siempre se sentía sola y porque se sentía débil al irse Naruto, el porqué ahora se siente peor al ver a Naruto así la hacía sentir peor.

-Sakura-chan –dijo riu mirándola con ojos tristes- siento lo que sientes y se que ers muy fuerte en el momento que nos conectamos sentí tus sentimientos, por un momento creí morir de tanto dolor, pero, al verte se que… Eh podido controlar estos sentimientos, ahora no estás sola..

Sakura mira a Riu y todos miran a Sakura, ella baja la mirada y aprieta los puños.

-Inoichi… Voy a entrar, ella me quiere a mi y no dejaré que Ino salga mal por mi culpa –dijo sakura

Ahora ella sabía que tenía un clan y que su clan ah aguantado el dolor que ella siente para proteger a todos, ella se había prometido rescatar a Naruto de su forma seria para traerlo de vuelta en su forma feliz… Y ahora tenía otra promesa… No era ser fuerte, si no proteger a todos. ¡Ahora recordaba su objetivo para el futuro!, ella quería ser fuerte para proteger a sus amigos, ser fuerte para salvar a sasuke y sobre todo para curar a Naruto al estar herido… Pero ahora era no solo salvar a sasuke sino también salvar a Naruto… Si sus dos amigos, cuando ella lo encesitaba ahí estuvieron los dos pero ahora ellos la necesitaban.

-Sakura es peligroso, si lo que ella dice es cierto, no podemos dejar que salga! –dijo Chizune.

Sakura sonríe.

-Inoichi cuando te dé la orden, por favor… Metenos en trance a mi y a Ino –dijo Sakura sonriéndole con determinación.

-Sakura-chan –dijo Hinata con preocupación.

Inoichi asiente y Sakura abre la puerta, Ino estaba del otro lado esperando por Sakura, hasta que ve como ella cierra la puerta.

-Ino, no te quiero hacer daño –dijo Sakura poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Sakura, lástima porque Ino no está –dijo lanzándose hacia ella.

Sakura se hace a un lado con gracia y en el momento que Inoe estaba a un lado le golpea fuertemente en la espalda haciendo que escupiera sangre Ino.

-Lo siento Ino algún día me lo perdonarás –dijo Sakura para luego agarrarla fuertemente de los brazos.

En el momento en que Sakura agarra a Ino su piel se pone pálida y unas franjas negras empiezan a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, su cabeza empieza a palpitar y su chakra se fundía con uno oscuro, su pelo rosado empezaba a ponerse en espigas.

-Jejeje, ahora si tomare tu cuerpo –dijo Ino con malicia.

-¡Ahora!

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la historia tenía pensado ponerla más adelante pero por ciertas circunstancias he decidido ponerla ahora y estoy más que feliz de que siga adelante esa historia y gracias por todos los comentarios que han hecho sigan así COMENTEN! Que a cualquier escritor le hace feliz que comenten**

**Atte. Mayura. karin**


	12. cap 12 locura

¡Ahora! –fue lo que gritó sakura, en ese momento sintió un retorcijón que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago y en el siguiente momento estaba en un patio de flores grande con distintas puertas a su alrededor, miraba cada una con determinación, esperando ver cuál de ellas podría ver.

-Estas son las puertas donde se mantienen los recuerdos de ino –dijo una voz áspera y grave.

Sakura voltea para ver a Shikamaru frente a ella con aburrimiento.

-¿qué haces por aquí? –dice Sakura mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Todos al parecer hemos entrado por equivocación, a excepción de los adultos –dijo Kiba apareciendo junto con shino.

-Quizás ella nos arrastró –dijo Naruto junto a Hinata desmayada.

Sakura miró por unos momentos y luego mira a todas las puertas… No podía sentir la presencia de ella hasta que pensó que estaría una puerta dentro de otra.

-Ya se! –dijo Sakura mientras los demás la miraban- riu por favor olfatea y busca una señal de ella

Riu así lo hizo y fue olfateando por todo aquel lugar hasta que dio con una puerta que al mirarla todos dieron o la mayoría un pequeño escalofrío, una pequeña pero grandiosa maldad se empezaba a sentir, Sakura agarra el pomo de la puerta pero antes dirige su mirada hacia ellos.

-Quiero que los que empiecen a sentirse mal entonces paren de caminar y en ese instante salgan del lugar antes de que se ponga más peligroso –dijo Sakura y todos asintieron.

Al abrir la puerta los alientos de casi todos se detienen, el lugar era una pradera muerta con unos cuantos árboles muertos y retorcidos, las paredes blancas y el piso en mosaicos de a cuadros de blanco y negro; y del piso a lo lejos cerca de la siguiente puerta empezaba a salir un liquido negro que salía se dispersaba poco a poco. El lugar se sentía pesado, de las 10 personas 4 empezaban a sentir el cansancio, shino, choiji, tenten y lee.

-Este lugar se siente como si estuviéramos alrededor de asesinos de sangre fría –dijo tenten jalándose un poco el cuello de la playera- se siente como si te asfixiaras.

-Q-que es esto?, que es esa cosa grande? –dijo lee tartamudeando mirando al frente con horror.

Los demás miraron y no se encontraron con nada solo la vista muerta, luego escucharon el grito de tenten y como se caía choiji, los tres empezaban a temblar y shino solo temblaba un poco en su lugar, Tenten estaba empezando a lanzar kunais a la nada y de vez en cuando a sus compañeros.

-¡Tenten!, ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunta Neji frunciendo el ceño.

-es una ilusión, al parecer la locura está empezando a entrar en ellos mira sus ojos, están mas abiertos y empezando a perder vida o control –dijo Sakura poniéndose en posición de combate.

-¡No!, no dejaré que me ganes! –gritó Lee y se fue directo a sakura para luchar, era tan rápido que le dio un gran golpe estrellándola contra un gran árbol, los demás la miraron con susto ella al mirar hacia arriba esquiva un golpe de tenten y salta para esquivar a chouji.

Los 4 estaban rebatiendo contra Sakura pero shikamaru es más rápido y los controla con su jutsu de sombra, los 4 se detienen.

-Lo siento tenten pero tendras que regresar –dijo Neji poniendo una pequeña cantidad de chakra en ella para desaparecer.

-Lee, gracias por querer ayudar –dijo Sakura haciéndolo desaparecer del lugar.

-Shino será mejor que te vayas viejo antes de que te suceda algo-dijo Kiba desapareciendo a Shino.

-Choiji es mejor que pares –dijo shikamaru sacando de ahí a choiji.

Los cuatro compañeros que estaban jadeantes al pararse miraron a Kakashi Inoichi y los demás mirándolos, ellos miran a su alrededor sus compañeros estaban tirados en el piso pero acomodados, y dentro del cuarto sakura e Ino estaban en la misma posición.

-Están bien, me alegra –dijo Tsunade aliviada- hemos visto lo sucedido por la pantalla gracias a inoichi.

Tenten, shino, choiji y lee miraron mientras se levantaban la pantalla que tenían de frente ahí estaban su amigos mirándose entre si tensos, agradecían interiormente haber vuelto de aquel horrible lugar, era un lugar lleno de cosas que de solo recordar daba escalofríos.

-Tsunade-sensei, ¿q-qué es lo que le sucede a sakura? –mirando el cuerpo vacio de sakura agarrada de los brazos de una Ino inconsciente pero el cuerpo de Sakura era distinta, pálida, su pelo completamente en espigas y unas líneas ondulares crecían por todo el cuerpo lenta y sinuosamente como se encontraba el de Ino.

-Por lo que acabamos de ver hace unos momentos asumo que es la sakura negra adueñándose de cuerpo de sakura –dijo Tsunade con grave mientras veía con detenimiento a sakura y al mismo tiempo la pantalla donde estaban los ninjas jóvenes.

-Tienen que ayudar a Ino –fue lo único que dijo Choiji viendo a Ino con preocupación.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la pantalla las 6 personas que quedaban junto con 3 animales miraron el lugar, el ambiente era más pesado que el anterior y desde lo lejos en la puerta se veía como por los bordes brotaba a borbotones aquel líquido color negro.

-Bien ahora quedamos 6 personas, quiero que en el momento en que empiecen a sentir el cuerpo y alucinaciones paren no se esfuercen mas porque no queremos que empeoren las cosas –dijo sakura mirando a las seis personas que estaban con ella mirando en especial a neji y kiba que serían los mas tercos en especial quizás kiba y no quería que le sucediese algo…

Naruto junto con riku fueron los primeros en dar los pasos siendo los que iban adelante del grupo con ojos carentes de emoción, de ahí fue shikamaru viendo a su alrededor con ojos calculadores con neji mirando hacia al frente metido en sus propios pensamientos sobre la situación, los siguientes fueron kiba con ojos serios por cualquier movimiento sospechoso con su fiel compañero akamaru y a su lado hinata con una mirada de preocupación y a lo último sakura con ojos fieros que mostraban tantas emociones que era difícil de describirlas todas y cada una de ellas, eh enfado, preocupación, tristeza y sobre todo más que nada culpa de haber metido a sus compañeros en este gran problema junto a riu, no podía cometer más errores de los que ha hecho hasta ahora.

A mitad del camino hacia la puerta había una pequeña criatura de cuerpo pálido y cabello negro como la noche liso por la cintura, era una niña no más de 8 años, con ojos color negro como la noche, por todo su cuerpo chorreara de aquel liquido negro, al parecer ella era otra de aquello que al parecer era la locura.

Antes de poder hablar con ella esta se les adelanta riéndose de ellos de una manera que helaba la sangre.

-hermanitos, ¡tengo más hermanitos con quienes jugar!, -dijo divertida la niña- juguemos, muy pocos pueden llegar aquí y lo divertido es que uno que entra no sale, lo malo es que ustedes no juegan limpio y la única que se quedará será la chica de pelo rosa, junto con esa chica de pelo rubio ¿cómo se llamaba?, ehh, lo eh olvidado, bueno, que las reglas será distintas esta vez.

-apártate niña no estamos para juegos tontos –gruñe kiba

-¿juegos tontos?, ¡que divertido eres hermanito!, pero tendrán que jugar, si te atrapo te quedas y si logran escapar los dejaré pasar, así que ¡que comience el juego! –dijo para desaparecer en ese momento.

Todos se quedaron en silencio nadie se movía, todos alertas por cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata, todos alerta estaban, el lugar lentamente se llenaba de aquel líquido color negro reduciendo el espacio en el que podían estar.

La sustancia oscura empezaba a nivelarse a la altura de Shikamaru y a una velocidad sorprendente ataca a Kiba que logra esquivar aquel ataque , todo el lugar se llenaba de aquella sustancia lentamente, su unas se elevaban empezando a formar figuras extrañas e alrededor de ellos, imágenes de animales escalofriantes, objetos dañados, por todos lados se podían ver aquellas extrañas cosas rodeándolos.

-ahora -decía la chica con una sonrisa que se extendía mas de lo que uno cree que se puede extender y siseó- que empiece el juego.

Aquellas cosas extrañas sse empezaban a acercar a ellos de manera muy rápida, los 6 se encontraban en círculo esperando a que aquellas cosas fueran a atacarlos todos a excepción media naruto y sakura de ellos miraban con cara de preocupación y hasta Hinata había retrocedido un paso del miedo.

Todos podían sentirlo, así es la locura, el miedo y sadismo juntos de que eres hacer cosas que por juicio no se quieren hacer, las ganas de matar y de terminar con todo estaba acercándose más y más a ellos. Hinata miro a NAruto por unos momentos con preocupación, Naruto había cambiado en todo este tiempo sabe que se ha convertido en alguien fuerte y eso lo admira de el pero le preocupaba esta forma sería que ha resultado ser ahora.

-Hinata -susurra una voz en la mente de ella en un tono un poco agridulce- mal dulce Hinata, dime ¿qué es lo que deseas?, dime yo te lo puedo dar, lo se puedo sentirlo, quieres estar a la altura de ese chico de pelos rubios, quieres que te quiera, lo se lo siento en tu corazón.

Hinata miraba con los ojos abiertos, ¿qué era eso que le estaba halando? Y más que nada ¿de dónde provenía aquella voz? Que empezaba a reírse.

-oh vamos Hinata lo puedo escuchar tu corazón te pide a gritos ser fuerte para estar a la altura de... Mm... Naruto, si ese es su nombre eh, je, je, je... Vamos dime que si, pide q lo que quieras y yo te lo daré, te puedo dar el poder de ser indestructible, de ser fuerte para que el te mire dmanadera distinta, para que el sepa que si existes -susurraba la voz a la chica que empezaba a preocuparse de aquella tentadora propuesta, dentr de ella estaba habiendo conflictos, una parte de ella le gritaba que no hiciera caso a lo que aquella extraña voz decía pero por otra parte su corazón airaba por hacer caso para que Naruto la mirase con ojos distintos a la reina chica rara y enfermiza, quería ser fuerte para que no la vieran su familia como alguien débil, y que sus amigos la viesen como alguien fuerte y nada tímida, sobre todo sakura que ella aun después de haber estado sola por estos años se haya vuelto muy fuerte,sus labios temblaban y su respiración se volvía cada vez más y más dificultosa del miedo.

.

Por otro lado Neji miraba atentamente hacia adelante esperando cualquier indicio de que aquellas criaturas empezarán a atacar cuando de su mente procede una voz femenina algo acaramelada.

-Neji, mi querido Neji, -dijo aquella voz de forma bromista, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Neji y ponerlo tenso de no esperarse eso, pero aun cuando hablaba alguien en su mente se mantubo en guardia- seamos sinceros tu y yo, déjame entrar en ti, yo te puedo dtodo do lo que quieras, tus más profundos decesos, vamos se que quieres deseas hacerte de aquella horrible marca de la frente, yo lo puedo hacer, sólo dime que lo deseas, acéptame, tu y yo podemos matar a aquellos que decidieron ponerte esa mpide, podemos limpiar tu clan, tu eres muy poderoso y aún así no te tienen. Como alguien de segunda, tu no te Meneses eso vamos matemos para hacerte e fuerte para demostrar quien manda aquí, vamos solo di que es ello que quieres, yo puedo verlo pero tienes que dejar salur tus sentimientos, vamos Neji habla y dime que es lo que más quieres, sólo tienes que decirme.

Neji desde que mencionaron la marca en su frente había bajado la guardia y solo escuchaba con atención lo que aquella voz decía, todo era verdad y sentía colmo aquellas frías palabras que ella decía le afectaban por dentro a Neji, por muchas veces el mismo ah deseado des hacerse de ellos, de que aquel sufrimiento acabara, pero ahora sus deseos más profundos se sesgaban volviendo realidad, los sentía, lo presentía pero sabía que también todo era una jugada de mal gusto, y si ella hacia lo que el deseaba en los mas profundo de el, no quería acabar como Ino O pero aún, haciendo cosas que el mismo no podría controlar.

todos sentían estar siendo persuadidos por aquellas voces que hablaban en sus cabezas,sentían como si entraran en un profundo pozo oscuro y negro, sus cuerpos querían descansar y ya no hacer nada aunque eso era algo común para shikamaru. Todo aquello de pronto fue detenido cuando de pronto las voces se callan y frente a ellos aparece sakura y clones de ella golpeando u líquido negro que los estaba envolviendo lentamente y se sorprenden y todos se preguntaban en que momento aquella cosa les había tocado, con fuerza sakura los saca de aquel líquido negro y mira a la chiquilla que estaba frente a ellos Que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja literalmente y reía chillonamente.

-¡si que son divertidos!, jugar con sus deseos más oscuros y ver que al final es frustrado por una chica de pelos rosas, bueno los humanos nose débiles cuando le concedes lo que más desean aún cuando es o algo oscuro -dice lamiendo se los labios- y luego vienen arrastrando se a pedir lo que proponemos, o ¿Neji, Hinata, Kiba, shikamaru y sakura? -dice la niña y luego mira al Rubio con urna débil sonrisa pero sínica- valla pero siendo cínicos aquí el cínico eres tu chico rubio aún cuando te toque ni pude entrar a tu mente y ni saliste para ayudar a tus amigos, ¿o es que no lo son? JajAjajaajaja!

Sakura miró a Naruto con ojos de asombro y luego frunce el ceño notoriamente hasta que una sombra le cubre sus ojos y ella aprieta los puños y va hacia el con pasos largos y le de un puñetazo tirándolo al piso llamando la atención de todos los del lugar, sakura temblaba de rabia y naruto que estaba en el piso la mira con una expresión en blanco, sin emoción alguna.

-¡tu, como te atreves, si no estabas siendo controlado entonces debiste ayudarlos! -dijo ella mirándolo con rabia mientras sus compañeros miraban un poco sorprendidos por la acción de la peli rosa- todo este tiempo te preocupabas por nosotros, pero ahora regresas, primero atacando a la hokage, te vuelves el bueno el luego el malo y así a cada rato ya estoy harta tu no eres naruto, naruto nunca hubiera hecho lo que tu hiciste, para ti tu eres solo un impostor, pero no vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho por que para la próxima no solo caerás al piso.

El zorro de naruto se puso frente a el con la piel erizada y mostrando los colmillos mientras que también la zorra de sakura se puso frente a ella igual con la piel erizada y mostrando los colmillos, la diferencia era grande pero a ella se le une el perro de Kiba.

Naruto de pronto se empieza a reír ligeramente y mira a sakura coun ojos desafiantes.

-tus amenazas solo me dan risas, siempre de los tres tu fuiste la más débil y solo porque tengas fuerza sobrehumana significa que puedas ganarme -dice con ojos maliciosos.

Sakura se tensa al instante, le había dado en un nervio con esas simples palabras salidas de su boca, pero en vez de deprimirla sentía como dentro de ella salía más y más furia y odio hacia el, ganas de demostrarle que no, no solo se había pasado horas y horas deprimida dentro de su casa llorando sin parar sino que también entrenó como loca. Caminó hacia el con odio que destilaban sus ojos hacia el ignorando al zorro que estaba frente a el y lo agarra de aquella player que traía Mara tenerlo frente a ella tocando nariz con nariz.

-no sabes lo mucho que estoy harta de estas situaciones, todo esto que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo ya quiero acabar con esto -dice mirándolo y de la nada saca su cuchillo que traía en la espalda baja, todos la miraban sorprendidos, no se esperaban eso de ella y la chica negra sonríe más de lo que ya estaba y su cuchillo se dirigía hacia naruto de manera rápida. Hinata empezó a llorar y los demás a abrir los ojos al igual que los que miraban por la pantalla no creían en su vida que Sakura hiciera algo como lo que este apuntó de hacer, Tsunade había caído al piso con lágrimas ya sobre sus mejillas pensando en que mal había hecho para que su aprendiz iba a hacer lo que están haciendo y kakisHi miraba con dolor sintiendo una carga grande sobre su hombros por no haber sido un buen maestro, su primer y único grupo de estudiantes y todos terminaron mal, uno siendo un asesino buscado vivo o muerto, otro alguien totalmente distinto a lo que era sin saber si el era alguien de su lado o enemigo y que no le importaba ya el compañerismo y por último la chica del grupo que al ver a sus amigos partir ella se queda sola y se rompe alejando se del mundo por no haber sido de utilidad y ahora iba a matar a su compañero que había regresado no igual pero que había regresado. definitivamente era un equipo corrompido por el sufrimiento, desde el maestro por sus compañeros muertos, hasta sus alumnos por la sed de venganza, fuerza, y soledad, y que a todos les unía el sufrimiento.

todos podían ver como rápidamente el cuchillo de sakura se dirigía a u naruto tranquilo con Sonia sonrisa malisiosa, justo cuandole iba a tocar el arma la piel está cambia de dirección para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba una cosa biscoza de color negro que se dirigía al corazón de la chica destruyéndolo.

Todos ahí, los que miraban se sorprendieron a excepción de sakura, naruto -que miraban con ojos serios- y la chica que miraba con una sonrisa sádicas y un brillo de ojos traviesos.

-vaya, vaya si que eres una muy buena actriz deberías de actuar en vez de ser una niña -dice la chica ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-en verdad no se porqué están haciendo esto pero no voy a dejar que lastimen a la gente tu y la otra chica -dijo sakura con una mirada expectante.

-ja, ja, ja, que gracioso parece que tantos años de tanta tortura han hecho mella en ti y no te acuerdas de nosotras, pero, no somos nosotras, sólo somos 1, con millones de caras, la locura es el miedo, el sentido más primitivo que puede salir de alguien para poder sobrevivir en este mundo podrido -dijo la chica tomando distintas formas y tamaños hasta volver a ser la pequeña niña- tus pasados han querido protegerte de una manera cruda de ese profundo pozo en el que fue sumerges cada vez más, ellas esté hacen ver una ilusión, te han protegido crudamente para no ver la cruda verdad en la que estas y al parecer gracias a ese chico perro tu esperanza de "salvarte" ha sido más grande, pero de nosotras no te salvas, porque dentro tuyo guardas la oscuridad misma, de chica la liberaste, pero al parecer no te acuerdas de ello, con el tiempo lo recordarás.

-¿a que te refieres? -gruñe sakura sin comprender.

-sakura, sakura, parece que lo recuerdas nada, pero ¿a quien le culpamos? Si tu misma crees en algo que no es verdad, recuerda, niña, ¿es que no te preguntas porque tienes tantos espacios vacíos en tu mente? Y ¿porqué lo pique piensas que es verdad en realidad sientes que no es así? Tu pasado, por más que piensas todo este tiempo de sufrimiento de soledad por no sentirte de aquí, yo tengo las respuestas y te las puedo dar si me dejar entrar en tu y poseer tu cuerpo para siempre.

.

sakura miraba con el ceño fruncido, era verdad que sus recuerdos de infancia eran vagos, pero siempre creyó que era por el tiempo, aunque ahora la duda entraba en su cabeza ahora mismo, pero este no era el momento de pensar sino en actuar, la vida de sus amigos estaba en juego por algo en que al parecer era culpa de ella.

-Ahora sólo me importa un carajo lo que digas porque nunca haré caso algo que hace daño a mis amigos-dice sakura golpeando de golpe el piso haciendo que todo este se mueva y fuera de la mente de ino esta de un grito de dolor.

-¡¿estas loca, acaso piensas vencernos sin importar si algo le sucede a tu amiga?! -dice la chica dando pasos hacia atrás, pero luego sonríe- bueno si no es por las buenas será por las malas dice alzando las manos y de pronto un montón de ese líquido negro se dirige a ellos a gran velocidad.

Todos empiezan a luchar esquivando y atacando a ese líquido color negruzco que se dirigía a ellos a gran velocidad, aunque el que traía menos ventaja aquí era shikamaru por no tener sombra alguna a la cual ayudares y la locura empezaba a hacer mella en el.

sakura se da cuenta a tiempo y lo ataca de la mente de ino antes de dañar a alguien y el siguiente fue Neji dejando a naruto, sakura, Kiba y Hinata dentro del lugar con sus respectivas mascotas -hablando de Kiba, sakura y naruto- los 4 estaban viendo rodeados pues el líquido viscoso que poco a poco use iba corroyendo estaba por tocarles y la chica los miraba de forma divertida por lo que pronto iba a suceder.

kiba no pudo resistir más y decidió irse al ver el estado en el que se estaba encontrando su compañero akamaru, el efecto de estar muy cerca de la cosa esa extraña le estaba haciendo ser salvaje y descontrolado así que se va dejando a los 3 ahí mirando como deshacerse de aquella chiquilla.

Hinata empezaba a respirar profunda y dificultosamente mientras se tocaba el pecho como si le empezara a doler, miraba a todo. Lados, era como si sintiera la adrenalina correr por sus venas y hacer locuras. De pronto mira a la chica de pelos rosados y un odio sale de ella y con rapidez saca un kunai y trata de darle pero esta lo esquiva fácilmente y la mira frunciendo el ceño para ver que la chica ojos color perla sudaba y empezaba a haber una transformación en ella, pero esta aún tenía su mente.

-naruto-kun, por favor -dijo ella mirando con súplica y un poco de tristeza se empieza a quejar y de nuevo empieza a tratar de pegar a sakura pero esta solo esquiva golpes- yo solo quiero ser fuerte.

-... Y lo eres Hinata, no te dejes llevar por lo que te dicen no te dejes vencer, tu eres más fuerte de lo que crees, yo te creo fuerte no te dejes ir -dice sakura frunciendo el ceño mientras la agarraba de los hombros no queriendo aceptar ver a otra amiga irse al lado oscuro.

hinata que estaba convulsionando se mira a sakura con ojos negros y una mirada desafiante sorprendiendo a sakura y con un movimiento rápido Hinata saca un explosivo y lo lanza hacia sakura pero en vez de darle a ella toca a la chica que estaba destrás de ella y saltan las dos para ver como esta explota dejando el lugar vacío de nuevo sin líquido dentro de este cuarto y una sola puerta.

saura mira a ahí hinata que cae al piso y le agarra la mano con preocupación.

-tranquila, ya pasó y gracias Hinata pero al parecer ya no puedes seguir, lo siento pero has hecho un gran trabajo -dice tocando la frente de Hinata y esta desaparece, la peli rosada se queda ahí sentada por unos momentos y luego se para para ver a naruto- al parecer solo quedamos tu y yo... Será mejor acabar con esto lo más pronto.

-estoy de acuerdo - dice naruto mirando a sakura con ojos serios.

los dos caminaron junto con su zorros hasta quedar frente a la puerta.

B**ueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, lo se me tarde mucho pero la verdad a esto no sabía ni que ponerle para que sea bueno y les fuera las expectativas que tenían espero que si! Y gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejaron en el otro fic en el que me daban su apoyo con el problema amoroso, espero que les gusté lo que escribí porq el siguiente si se más o menos que poner no como este que estaba prácticamente en blanco jejejejeejeje, y bueno.**

**no sdígame me que opinan de la nada se me ocurrió que esta fuera la segunda parte de la historia de sakura y que todo empezara de cuando ella era chica ¿qué les parece? Les gustaría que hiciera eso? Lo puedo hacer despues o antes de esta historia que dicen? sería así el resumen.**

sakura una chica que ha sido odiada por sus padres decide escapar de la aldea una noche para encontrarse con nada menos que itachi llevándosela junto a ella para sha eres más fuerte empezando gran la aventura de una pequeña kunoichi.**  
**

que tal? Si lo hago o no? Comenten por favor!,!

atte. Mayura. Karin


	13. opciones

**Hola! que tal? les esta gustando mis dos historias :D por lo que veo tengo muchos comentarios de ustedes, y quiero darle las gracias asi que por esa misma razón vengo para que me comenten sobre que opinan con una desición que quiero tomar.**

** pero claro quiero saber que opinan como ven, la de "sakura, la historia de una kunoichi" en el capitulo anterior parte escribí que ella no recuerda mucho de su pasado y pues lo que sucede es que poco después de escribir eso se me ocurrió algo... y eso es hacer nada mas y nada menos que escribir la historia de sakura cuando ella era pequeña ya que lo eh pensado y puesss eh visto que tengo varios cabos sueltos como por que olvido su pasado? la razón por la que se fue Naruto, y puess digamos que aumentado varias cosas que pueden pasar si escribiese la historia de sakura cuando ella es pequeña. **

**Pero como eh dicho mis lectores tienen que decidir porque sería dejar a un lado esta parte para escribir "Sakura, el comienzo de una kunoichi" **

**Asi que que dicen?, la escribo o no?**

**POR FAVOR COMENTEN !**

**gracias por tomarse el tiempo de decir y escribir atte. **

**mayurakarin**


End file.
